Похищенный алхимик
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Странные взрывы на железной дороге, не оставляющие жертв. Похищения детей. Поиски философского камня. Перевод детской книжки "Abducted Alchemist" Макото Ино. Предупреждение: я тогда хуже знала язык Не бечено. Длинно.


Железнодорожные линии разрушены рядом удивительных террористических атак – все без единой жертвы! Ряд похищений, нацеленных на друзей и родных военных!

Гражданские волнения каждый божий день, а власти, кажется, не в состоянии поймать мятежников. Один полковник Рой Мустанг видит связь между этими неприятностями, но он ограничен во времени, чтобы убедить своих коллег в центральном командовании, - в конце концов, до того, как Эдвард и Альфонс Элрики оказываются в эпицентре расследования, - и похищений тоже!

Глава первая. Приграничный поезд.

- Аааааааах.

Неожиданный широкий зевок в лучах ленивого закатного солнца.

- Всё ещё нет, Ал? – спросил Эдвард Элрик у брата, стоявшего в паре шагов. Сам Эдвард расположился на крышке дорожного чемодана, другой стороной нещадно брошенного на камни, уперев локти в колени, обхватив лицо ладонями. Он утер рукавом вызванные зевком слёзы.

- Боюсь, что пока ни слуху, ни духу, – откликнулся младший Элрик. Альфонс стоял, глядя себе под ноги, туда, где камни огибала железнодорожная колея.

Эдвард вздохнул.

- Этот поезд – он должен был прийти ещё в обед, так ведь?

- Угу.

- Ну и? – Эдвард ткнул в часы на тумбе посреди «платформы». – Уже три давно. Здесь такая дыра, что даже поезда не ходят по расписанию, или…?

- Не спрашивай меня, - ответил брат. – Я сам впервые так далеко забрался, ты это знаешь. Может быть, до местных всё доходит медленно. С задержкой на пару часов.

Альфонс глянул в ту сторону, откуда должен был появиться поезд.

Вдали над плоским пейзажем торчали крыши маленькой деревушки – домиков, пугливо сбившихся в кучку посреди беспредельного Нигде. Оттуда братья пришли, чтобы сесть на поезд. Но где же он?

Эдвард снова вздохнул.

- Вся эта беготня, и остаться опять с пустыми руками… И теперь мы ещё застряли на этой грёбаной станции.

Станция была не более чем десятком больших камней, расставленных рядком в чистом поле. Никакого навеса. Только тумба с часами, да уходящая колея.

- А ходит ли сюда вообще что-нибудь? – пробурчал алхимик и взглянул на терявшиеся вдали рельсы. Поезда не было.

Эдвард Элрик был маленький, тощий парень, с длинными золотистыми волосами, заплетёнными в косу. Он казался обыкновенным на первый взгляд, но более близкое исследование выдавало историю, необычную для такого юноши. Несколько лет назад этот человек нарушил алхимическое табу и поплатился за это своими правой рукой и левой ногой. Заменённые автопротезами конечности слегка просматривались под одеждой. Чтобы исправить то, что натворил, Элрик решил стать военным, Государственным Алхимиком. Может быть, в силу этой необычной карьеры, взгляд у него был недетский: в глазах горели яростная решимость и живой ум.

Его брат, Альфонс Элрик, годом младше Эдварда, тоже был необычен для мальчика своего возраста, но совсем по другой причине. Альфонс казался вежливым, миролюбивым, контрастируя с порывистым Эдвардом-горячая-голова, но вы бы так никогда не подумали, глядя на него. Альфонс изрядно возвышался над Эдвардом, одетый в гигантские железные доспехи. Внутри брони не было ничего. Ни мяса, ни костей – одна только печать, написанная кровью, которая связывала душу мальчика с движущимися доспехами, заменившими ему тело.

Оба парня путешествовали, чтобы добыть легендарный философский камень, единственный артефакт, способный возвратить их собственные тела.

Пару недель назад до них дошли слухи о странном камне, найденном в одной деревушке далеко от Столицы. Они бросились туда, сердца наполнились надеждой. Результатом изысканий, как всегда, было разочарование, да ещё теперь, по пути домой, эта непредвиденная задержка. На станции. В самом сердце дикой глуши.

Когда налетал ветер с равнины, порыв заставлял поднимавшуюся пыль танцевать в мутнеющих лучах. Сощурившись от сухого воздуха, Эдвард поднял глаза на жёлтое солнце, висевшее низко в небе. Казалось, он уже чувствует телом каждый камень даже сквозь чемодан.

- Считаю, мы опять ошиблись, - юноша рассеянно подвинул ногой один из камней, стукнувшийся о соседний. Взгляд Эдварда упал на руки, рассеянно побродил по земле, пока не упёрся прямо в брата. – А я уж надеялся, что в этот раз мы вернём тела.

Казалось, он повторяет это в сотый раз, вновь и вновь пытаясь схватить журавля в небе и вновь и вновь упуская его.

- Но ведь мы же не сдадимся, так? – спросил Альфонс, как всегда.

- Разумеется, нет, - сказал Эдвард, поднимаясь с чемодана. Потянулся и победно улыбнулся брату. – Мы найдём философский камень и вернём тебе тело!

- Мы найдём его, - эхом откликнулся Альфонс, завершая ритуал.

Эдвард довольно кивнул. В своих долгих поисках они разработали что-то вроде кода для борьбы с постоянным разочарованием. Этот обмен репликами служил сигналом к окончанию их предыдущего, провального, этапа поисков и началу нового.

- Ну, хватит! – крик Эдварда разнёсся в густом вечернем воздухе. - Куда дальше? Я собирался сесть на первый попавшийся поезд, вздремнуть и заправится чем-нибудь вкусным. А потом опять за поиски.

Он поднял руку, словно голосуя воображаемому локомотиву, и вдруг чудесным образом вдалеке возник настоящий. Поезд, пыхтя, подошёл к ребятам, выглядевшим ужасными дураками посреди этой приграничной пустоши.

- Этот поезд проходит хоть через один большой город или нет? – прошипел Эдвард, когда они забирались внутрь. – Только деревушки, да?

Он хотел сесть, и к своему ужасу увидел, что все сидения полны. Пожав плечами, алхимик переглянулся с застывшим в дверях Альфонсом.

- Вот я и выспался, - пробормотал он.

- Может быть, дальше есть свободные места? Пойдём посмотрим, - откликнулся брат.

- Да ну, - Эдвард помотал головой. - Если здесь полно, то там, наверно, тоже.

В этом вагоне все сидения были заняты. Некоторые люди стояли в проходе, болтали и перешучивались с друзьями, играли в карты на подлокотниках. Эдвард пробежал глазами людей, деливших с ним вагон.

- Да я в поездах из Столицы никогда столько народу не видел, - сказал он, изучая их наряды и поведение. Всё выглядело слишком причудливым, слишком чистым для сельского люда и провинциального поезда. – И они слишком хорошо одеты для путешествия на природу.

- Да, - согласился Альфонс. – А может быть, где-то праздник?

- А что? Мы могли всё что хочешь прозевать за эти две недели в пустыне. Может, найдём где-нибудь радио, или купим газеты на следующей станции, - тихо размышлял он. Вдруг рот Эдварда со стуком захлопнулся.

- Что не так? – спросил брат, опуская к нему взгляд.

- Ничего, - сказал Эдвард, потирая шею, как всегда, когда что-нибудь определённо было не так. – Мне показалось, что я слышал знакомый голос.

Эдвард постоял молча. Скоро он снова услыхал, он был уверен. Это был голос, которого парень не слышал уже долгое время.

- Кто? – спросил Альфонс. – Чей голос?

- Кто? – повторил Эдвард. – Звучит как голос человека, которому я много должен и точно не хотел бы этого. Где же он? – Эдвард вытянул шею, пытаясь проникнуть взглядом сквозь толпящихся в вагоне людей. Альфонс заметил глубокую складку между бровей брата. По тому, кого он сейчас услышал, Эдвард явно не скучал, это было ясно.

- А, вон он, - глаза Эдварда уцепились за что-то в глубине вагона.

- Ох! – Альфонс обернулся, чтобы взглянуть.

- Вон там, - указал Эдвард на общего знакомого.

Это был полковник Рой Мустанг, беседующий с дамами, которых они никогда не видели.

Рой, как и Эдвард, был военным, Государственным Алхимиком. Он входил в состав командования Восточного штаба и достиг своей должности в рекордное время. Живой ум светился в его тёмных глазах, сверкавших из-под копны волос цвета воронова крыла. И в отличие от обыкновенного воинственного, пристального взгляда, сейчас эти глаза смотрели расслабленным, почти счастливым.

Позади него стоял Хавок, младший лейтенант из восточного штаба, со взъерошенными светлыми волосами. Он уставился в одну точку, словно не слушая беседу или совсем игнорируя окружающих, с обычным скучающим выражением на лице.

Альфонс молча постоял рядом с братом, глядя, как Рой беседует с женщинами, сидящими напротив.

- Похоже, он развлекается, - прокомментировал Элрик-младший. – Но что полковнику делать в захолустном поезде вроде этого? Какое задание привело его сюда?

Эдвард пожал плечами и покачал головой:

- Кто знает?

Рой казался слишком поглощённым улыбками и перешучиванием с дамами, чтобы заметить внимание братьев. Это было странно. Рой был сильно загружен работой в восточном штабе, и он редко брал задания, которые могли привести его в сельскую местность. Это было что-то новенькое, да. Но Рой и Хавок были в штатском. Эдвард и Альфонс тихонько стояли, напрягая уши, чтобы расслышать беседу.

- Уверен, это заставляет поволноваться, когда поезда опаздывают так сильно, как сейчас, - сказал их начальник. Его голос, обычно резкий, как отточенная бритва для крошения чиновников, звучал волнующе тепло и сладко. Братья оторопело переглянулись.

- О, чуть-чуть, - ответила одна из женщин. - Время, знаете ли, ещё не настолько поджимало, чтобы начать беспокоиться по-настоящему.

- Мы всего лишь хотели побродить по магазинам в большом городе, - подтвердила вторая. – А вы, наверно, едете по работе?

Судя по голосу, вторая женщина была значительно моложе первой домохозяйки, возвращавшейся с шопинга. С того места, где они стояли, братья могли разглядеть только, что на ней дорого выглядящее платье. Возможно, это она обратилась к Рою и втянула его в беседу. И теперь они оживлённо болтают. Рой - болтает.

- Я здесь только чтобы спасти своё дело, - сказал Рой.

- О, я вижу, - сказала одна из женщин. – Надеюсь, мы вам не в тягость.

- Ну что вы, - отозвался Рой. - Всего лишь небольшая лёгкая беседа, которая развеет скуку деловой поездки.

Рой игриво улыбнулся. Он не выглядел больным на голову - и кокетничал с дамами!

- Держу пари, он здесь совсем не по работе, - решил Эдвард, втаскивая из тамбура чемодан.

- Хочешь сказать «привет»? – спросил брат.

- Почему нет? Надеюсь, мы сорвём ему всю малину своим появлением, по любому.

Если бы полковник ехал по делам, Эдвард оставил бы его одного. Но раз у того было время трепаться с этими женщинами, найдётся и пять минут, чтобы довести до Эдварда кое-какую информацию. Парень сделал шаг в сторону другого конца вагона, и тут Рой впервые поднял глаза.

Они сверкнули и лицо Роя из довольного превратилось в удивлённое.

- Давно не виделись, - усмехнулся Эдвард и сделал ручкой.

Действительно, с момента их прошлой встречи прошло много времени. Эдвард уловил ответное движение, хотя при этом Рой грубо повернулся к нему спиной и продолжил беседу с дамами. Его удивление испарилось.

- А? – может, он не расслышал меня, подумал Эдвард, и начал протискиваться сквозь толпу к своему шефу.

Рой всё ещё был погружён в беседу. Эдвард слышал, как тот рассказывает о прелестной башне с часами, виденной им в каком-то городе, и описывает роскошный вид, открывающийся с какой-то станции на востоке.

Тем временем как Эдвард пробирался через переполненный вагон, рука Роя дёрнулась с подлокотника, словно он хотел удержаться при рывке поезда. Кажется, он решил показать Эдварду что-то незаметно для женщин.

Указательный палец поднялся и упёрся прямо в Эдварда. Рой с улыбкой продолжал беседу, даже мельком не взглянув на парня. Однако палец указывал строго на него – и ошибки быть не могло.

Ох?! Эдвард задумался. У него на глазах полковничий палец задвигался вверх-вниз, ясно говоря: оставь меня. Убирайся.

В конце концов, Эдвард согласился. Позади он услышал смешок Альфонса.

Госалхимик нахмурился. Он тут весь такой вымотанный двухнедельным метанием по пыльному захолустью в погоне за слухами о камне, и снова с пустыми руками. К тому же проторчал три часа на этой дурацкой станции в ожидании поезда, и когда тот наконец соизволил появиться, народу столько, что и вздремнуть негде. А теперь, когда заметил хоть одно знакомое лицо среди этих чудиков, ему двусмысленным жестом предлагают проваливать?

У Эдварда на висках забились жилки.

- Ну-ну, давай, игнорируй меня, ты! – пробурчал он.

- А помнишь, ты рассказывал, какой полковник любитель женщин? – сказал брат. – Ему просто не нужны конкуренты. – Альфонс поглядел на своего начальника, купавшегося во внимании разодетой дамы. Кажется, его реально зацепили.

- Вы одиноки? Шутите? – воскликнула одна из дам.

- Почему же. Это так, - не смутившись, ответил Рой.

- Ох, если бы у меня был такой мужчина, пришлось бы поставить на нём своё клеймо!

- Не торопитесь – по крайней мере, пока не прибудем на вашу станцию, - ответил Рой, подмигивая. – Пока мы застряли в этом поезде, самое большее, что мы можем себе позволить, - небольшая лёгкая беседа.

Этого Эдвард не мог не понять. В армии мужчин вдесятеро больше, чем женщин. Можно представить, почему полковник то и дело позволяет себе «лёгкие беседы» с прекрасным полом. Однако…

- Потычь мне ещё пальчиком, давай, - прорычал Эдвард сквозь зубы.

- Эй, дай ему повеселиться, - посоветовал Альфонс. - Мы можем поздороваться и позже.

Эдвард нахмурился и пошёл на прежнее место у дверей, однако вдруг резко развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов.

Им с Альфонсом надо было только набраться храбрости и прийти в себя для новой попытки, а тут такое. Быть проигнорированным было для него уже слишком, да ещё из-за чего? Чтобы полковник мог продолжить свою «небольшую лёгкую беседу»? Он просто обязан был кое-что сказать.

- Ал!

- Что?

- Сохрани это на память обо мне, - Эдвард сунул брату чемодан.

- Конечно, - с сомнением проговорил Альфонс. – Но почему?

- Я собираюсь пойти поздороваться. Возможно, он не оценит мою шутку.

- Ой, а разве мы не должны уйти и оставить его одного? Эй, погоди!

Повернувшись спиной к брату, Эдвард ухмыльнулся и глубоко вдохнул. Потом, не особо стараясь скрыть злорадство, изобразил фальшивую широкую улыбку и двинулся в другой конец вагона, с криком:

- Папа!

Эдвард подбежал к полковнику и принялся обниматься, словно давно потерянный сын, которого у полковника никогда не было.

- Папа? – повторил Рой скептически. – Папа?!

Полковник сердито зыркнул на Эдварда, развалившегося на соседнем сиденье. Выходка маленькой бестии удалась на славу, и дамы дали отставку Рою, уличённому в том, что он слегка женат.

- Хотелось бы думать, что это лёгкое недоразумение, - улыбнулась одна из дам.

- Я сам не могу поверить, - вздохнул Рой.

Эдвард же продолжал ломать голову над происходящим, пока Мустанг, вцепившись в руку, силой не втащил его в соседний вагон. К счастью, здесь оказалось посвободней, чем в предыдущем. Закипающий Рой сел на пустое сиденье.

- Парень, ты появляешься спустя столько времени, и первое, что ты делаешь, - устраиваешь дешёвый балаган.

- Давно не виделись – и ты хочешь спровадить меня одним пальцем? Фу, как грубо! - Эдвард показал полковнику язык.

- У него слабость к женщинам, - покачал головой Хавок, сидящий рядом с Эдвардом.

- Эй, ты первый меня позвал, - горячо запротестовал Рой. – Ты - меня! Сам знал, чем кончится, ты же был рядом.

- Да ну? – раздумчиво произнёс Хавок.

- И я пришёл - преподать тебе несколько уроков обращения с женщинами.

- О, - согласился Хавок, приподняв одну бровь. – Вы казались слишком поглощённым беседой, чтобы учить меня.

- Я разговаривал с ними, - противился шеф, - поскольку ты стоял рядом как пришибленный.

Зная, что таким излюбленным способом офицеры могли препираться часами, Альфонс решил перебить их.

- А у вас двоих тут дело?

Как один, Рой и Хавок прекратили ссору и глубоко замолчали.

- Ну, разумеется, не прямо здесь,, - разъяснил Рой. – Мы не попали на свой поезд по расписанию, так что пришлось сделать небольшой крюк.

- Отпахать целый день, и ждать поезда три часа – курам на смех, - подтвердил Хавок.

- Ух! Похоже на то, что случилось с нами. Поезда не было целую вечность. Я думал, что творится? Может быть, ошибка в расписании?

Рой и Хавок уставились на него.

- Ты что, не слышал?

Эдвард приподнял бровь. Так, всё-таки он пропустил какое-то новое интересное происшествие.

- Мы таскались по степи две недели, - объяснил Альфонс. – Иногда даже ночевали в чистом поле. Мы не могли ничего слышать.

В городе, куда братьев привели поиски философского камня, гостиниц не было, поэтому приходилось ночевать под козырьками домов, а когда их охота за сокровищами переместилась в окрестные холмы, Элрики ставили палатку и спали там, где им повезло застать ночь. Они полностью были отрезаны от современного мира, включая и новости.

- Что за великое и ужасное событие произошло перед нашим отъездом, Ал? – спросил Эдвард, пытаясь вспомнить.

- Ну, - начал Альфонс, - взлетела на воздух фабрика амуниции. Люди говорили, что чудом никто не пострадал.

- А, да, – подтвердил Эдвард. - Это мы слышали по радио.

- Значит, вы не знаете о том, что произошло дальше, - резюмировал Рой, уронив руки на колени. – В последние две недели железнодорожные линии взрывали направо и налево. Поэтому расписание поездов сорвано – отсутствуют рельсы, по которым ехать, - объяснил он. – Если желаете пользоваться поездом, приходится закладывать крюк. Вот почему этот поезд притащился сюда из самого Центра!

Эдвард и Альфонс недоверчиво переглянулись.

- Из Столицы? Такой длинный объезд? – ошеломлённо переспросил Эдвард.

- Вот почему он битком набит, - сделал вывод младший брат.

- Да, иногда приходится закладывать крюк, объезжая новый разрыв на линии, - объяснил Рой. - Военные уже используют лошадей и повозки для эвакуации людей.

- Вау. Судя по всему, в делах у вас полный бардак.

- Это ещё не всё. Взрыв на фабрике амуниции был не единственным. Люди говорят, это террористы. В одном Восточном секторе мы имеем семь инцидентов. И ни одного схваченного, - прорычал Рой, отбросив с лица несколько растрёпанных прядей. Он выглядел разгневанным. – Потребовалась поддержка гражданских служб, но возникли трудности с подключением людей к нашему расследованию. Конечный результат? У нас практически нет информации. Проклятые штатские! – Рой выругался. – Благодаря им бандит - или бандиты - свободно разгуливают по стране. На всех местах происшествия бардак, и все мои подчиненные разгребают его, вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями.

Эдвард сложил два и два.

- А, так вас вызывали в Центр? Вы оттуда возвращаетесь?

- Ты прав, - подтвердил полковник. – Мне обещали поддержку.

- Я думаю, зря время потеряли, - добавил Хавок.

Некоторые люди в армии считали полковника молодым и неопытным, потому что он достиг столь высокого звания очень юным, в свои двадцать. Особенно это не нравилось некоторым, оказавшимся у него в подчинении. И если в Восточном секторе что-то шло не так, полковника вызывали в Столицу, чтобы придать ему немного «поддержки».

- Обождите, - спросил Альфонс, - почему вы в штатском? – он выглядел искренне озадаченным. – Вы встречались со всякими шишками. Разве не требовалось быть в форме?

В это момент поезд накренился и в окна донёсся визг тормозов.

- Оу! – Эдвард еле успел подхватить чемодан, который чуть не отдавил ему ногу. Инерция подействовала на маленького алхимика сильнее остальных, и, сделав сальто, он вылетел в проход. А Рой, Хавок и Альфонс погребли парня под собой, минутой позже навалившись сверху.

Вагон наполнился криками пассажиров и грохотом падающего багажа. Поезд медленно катился, скрипя тормозами и дымя.

Вдруг Эдвард, проверявший себя на предмет целостности, заметил кое-что в дрожащих окнах. Кто-то стоял в поле, на некотором отдалении от поезда.

Словно силуэт, вырезанный из тишины, чётко проступал на фоне мира, наполненного скрежетом металла, криками пассажиров и шумом их перекатывающихся вещей. Минуту фигура казалась спокойной, настолько контрастируя с остальным вокруг, что Эдвард решил было, будто это соринка в глазу, тень от камня или что-то вроде того. Однако, вглядевшись пристальнее, он готов был поклясться, что человек улыбается.

У Эдварда вырвалось громкое «ох». Он моргнул и опять вгляделся, когда скрип тормозов снова стал громче. Гремя и дрожа, поезд останавливался.

- Экстренная остановка! Что же случилось? – спросил один из пассажиров.

- Всё ли в порядке? До соседней станции по-прежнему далеко! – обеспокоенно сказал другой.

- Надеюсь, это не новый взрыв, - прошептал соседу сидящий рядом с Эдвардом человек.

Тот снова глянул в окно, однако ничего не увидел – только ровное пустое поле, покрытое бурой травой.

- Что там? – спросил Рой, заметив, как Эдвард смотрит в окно.

- Ничего… я думаю, - сказал Эдвард, покачав головой. – Кто-нибудь ранен?

Он решил, что увидел тень от башни или дерева. Поезд так трясло при аварийном торможении – никто бы не смог рассмотреть человека так далеко, уж тем более его улыбку. Эдвард оглядел вагон. Рой помогал возвращать на место багаж, а Хавок и Альфонс поднимали пассажиров с пола.

Многие пассажиры почувствовали себя погребёнными под чем-нибудь, когда услышали визг тормозов. Поезд не успел набрать большую скорость к началу торможения, поэтому обошлось без серьёзных повреждений. Опять повезло.

Кто-то из персонала поезда крикнул в окно о том, что произошло:

- Впереди рельсы подорваны, - объявил он. – Новая террористическая атака! Рядом военные объекты! Пассажирам предлагается дождаться гужевых повозок или возвращаться на предыдущую станцию, откуда спасательный поезд доставит их в Столицу.

Вагон наполнился рычанием пассажиров.

- Ну почему опять…

- Куда смотрит армия?

- Конечно, они могут возить нас лошадьми со станции на станцию, но это неприемлемо, пора бы уже поймать того, кто творит всё это!

- Разве террористы не предупреждали об этой атаке? А они всё равно не могут их схватить! Армейские - просто ленивые скоты, раз допускают такое!

Ругаясь, пассажиры освобождали поезд: одни, чтобы дождаться повозок, другие – чтобы начать обратный путь на прежнюю станцию.

- Как это всё не похоже на армию, – пробормотал Эдвард. – Эй, полковник, здесь кто-нибудь собирается – рука Хавока заткнула ему рот посреди вопроса – вивама фефёт?

- Никаких званий, прошипел Хавок, убирая руку.

- А? – сконфуженно посмотрел на него Эдвард.

- Потом объясню. Просто веди себя тихо, - сказал Хавок с неожиданно серьёзным лицом.

Альфонс и Эдвард переглянулись и затихли, как он и просил. Между тем, Рой вышел из вагона и беседовал с одним из членов бригады поезда. Впервые Эдвард понял, что полковник старается прикинуться штатским.

- Никто не ранен? – спросил он.

- Никто, – подтвердил машинист. – Мы уже вызвали ремонтников. Взрыв был небольшой, возможно, за день или около того управятся с починкой.

- Рад слышать, - сказал Рой. – Как далеко отсюда следующая станция?

- Ну, не так далеко, чтобы нельзя было дойти пешком, однако лучше вернуться на предыдущую станцию, уважаемый.

- Вижу, - хмуро ответил их шеф, путешествующий инкогнито. – Спасибо.

Машинист пригладил волосы и со вздохом надел кепку.

- Так много неприятностей в эти дни! Мне кажется, в этом замешана армия. Думаете, они собираются кого-то ловить?

- Несомненно, - Рой помахал рассерженному машинисту и возвратился к остальным. – Я не собираюсь возвращаться на ту станцию, чтобы делать ещё один дикий крюк. Хочу пойти на следующую. А вы что собираетесь делать? – он посмотрел на братьев Элриков.

- Если выбор между новым крюком и пешей прогулкой, я предпочту прогуляться, - ответил Эдвард. – Ал?

- Ты уверен, что это правильно? – взволнованно спросил Альфонс, глядя ему в лицо. –Я думаю, нет, я знаю, что это вне нашей юрисдикции, но разве мы можем бросить здесь этот поезд?

- Ну, не видя здесь никакого ущерба, я бы подумал вернуться в расположение Восточного штаба как можно быстрее. Идёмте.

Некоторые люди выбрали двигаться в том же направлении, что и Эдвард, остальные предпочли ждать лошадей.

- Что собираются предпринять военные? За что мы деньги платим? – уловил он голос рассерженного пассажира.

- Как долго ещё эти террористы будут разгуливать на свободе? – шумел другой. – Первому солдату, которого я встречу, выскажу всё, что у меня на душе накипело!

Эдвард шёл, слушая горькие упрёки. Он бросил косой взгляд на Роя и Хавока, двигавшихся слегка впереди. Офицеры молча шагали, их лица походили на лишённые выражения маски.

Они шли вдоль поезда, застывшего на путях, и когда их группа наконец обогнала остальных пассажиров, Рой заговорил.

- Хорошо, что мы были в штатском?

- Да, - согласился Эдвард, оглядываясь на стоящий поезд.

Пассажиры осматривали свой несчастный багаж, в расстройстве посылая военным угрозы и проклятия.

- Это не прибавит армии авторитета, - резюмировал Эдвард.

Рой нахмурился.

- Как я тебе говорил, эти террористы теперь повсеместно разрушают рельсы. Только есть нечто необъяснимое.

Эдвард подумал немного, прежде чем устремить на шефа удивлённый взгляд:

- Что?

- Ну, - объяснил Рой, - во-первых, множество людей в поездах не становятся жертвами террористов. У нас один случай за другим, и все взрывы небольшие, и все в многолюдных местах. И до сих пор ни одного раненого. Поэтому люди всё ещё пользуются поездами.

Эдвард кивнул, обдумывая сказанное.

- Чего я не понимаю, – сказал он через минуту, - почему все так взъелись на военных? Разве взрывы не на совести террористов?

На некоторое время повисло молчание.

- Есть ещё предупреждения, - наконец сказал Рой. – Террористы объявляют об атаках по радио, перед тем как их предпринять. Но всегда недостаточно времени, чтобы отправить на место людей прежде, чем преступное деяние осуществится, - объяснил он. В голосе полковника сквозила усталость. – Не то, чтобы гражданские принимали это во внимание. К счастью, пока обошлось без единой жертвы, однако задержки поездов многим испортили жизнь. Террористы достаточно вежливы, чтобы предупредить нас о своём появлении, так почему же военные не могут их поймать? Видишь…

Эдвард кивнул. Дела были хуже, чем он предполагал.

- Недавно был взрыв в одном городке, где расследование проводили военные, - продолжил полковник. – Небольшой, на железнодорожной линии, проходящей через город. Рельсы оставались поврежденными несколько дней, и вероятно, когда военные появились, офицер занял неправильную позицию. Дело закончилось потасовкой. Это был милый маленький городок, и вся его экономика держалась на товарообмене с городами побольше. Три дня без железнодорожного обслуживания привели тихих жителей этого прелестного места в жуткое настроение, - Рой помолчал. – Мы не виноваты в том, что происходит в Восточном секторе, но если бы узнали, что мы военные, мы получили бы самое малое пару кровожадных взглядов.

- Соответственно, штатское платье, - сказал Эдвард.

- Путешествуя вдвоём, мы бы не смогли сделать слишком много, начни люди бунтовать. А случись серьёзный взрыв, на военных могли бы и отыграться. Я считаю, что есть довольно причин сидеть тихо, избегая стычек с гражданскими задирами.

- Звучит, словно угроза повсюду, - заявил Альфонс.

- Почти, - согласился Рой. – Мы должны делать свою обычную работу, расследовать особо тяжкие преступления - похищения женщин и детей, банковские грабежи, - а тут ещё эти террористы. Ясно, почему мне захотелось немножко развеяться и поболтать? – он сверкнул глазами на Эдварда.

- Простите за это, - сказал Эдвард, силясь сдержать ухмылку.

Четверо брели, оставив брошенный поезд позади на изрядном расстоянии. Перед ними, насколько мог уловить взгляд, тянулись рельсы, исчезая в крутящейся пыли.

- Знаешь, - сказал Эдвард, глядя на поднятые взрывом клубы пыли, плывущие лениво по небу над ними, - у меня дурное предчувствие.

Глава вторая. Странные террористы

Они шли пешком почти два часа, встретили другой поезд, остаток пути проделали на автомобиле, и когда, наконец, достигли Восточного штаба, уже стемнело.

Рой предложил братьям выпить чего-нибудь горячего, но тех настолько поразила открывшаяся картина, что они просто замерли в дверях, раскрыв рты.

Восточный штаб был в полном хаосе.

Орали голоса из раций. Представители военной полиции с кипами документов бегали туда и сюда. Рой, снова в мундире, нырнул в работу мгновенно, даже не пропустив чашку кофе.

- Полковник! – закричал человек, нянчивший папку документов, словно младенца, едва лишь Рой появился в дверях, - Более десяти группировок взяли на себя ответственность по террористической атаке трёхдневной давности!

- Уничтожьте все заявления, поскольку они, несомненно, ложные. Исследуйте улики, - бросил Мустанг, не останавливаясь.

- Полковник! – закричал ещё один. – Служба охраны порядка хочет провести пропаганду для локализации резидентов. Они просят ещё людей.

- Отлично. Только не посылайте туда никаких горячих голов. Нам нужны представители, которые могут оставаться холодными и собранными. Везде и так полный дурдом.

- Мы получили сведения, что комиссия по реновации водных путей подготовила бюджет.

- Пошлите его на одобрение в Центр.

- Полковник, вам письмо из Центра. Они называют это поддержкой, но звучит больше похоже на критику.

- Я уже вернулся после беседы с ними. Сделайте из бумажки самолётик или что-то вроде того.

Полковник выплёвывал команды уголком рта, пробираясь сквозь волнующееся море людей и в конце концов сел за свой любимый стол, укрывшись за целой башней неразобранной корреспонденции.

Эдвард и Альфонс переглянулись.

- Похоже, про горячее питьё мы можем забыть, - прошептал Альфонс.

- Чувак, оставь город без присмотра на пару дней, и увидишь, что будет, - ответил брат, закатывая глаза.

- Лучше не будем ему мешать.

- Хороший план.

Алхимики решили проститься с Роем и покинуть Восточный штаб без всякого для себя толку. Когда мальчики стояли под дверью кабинета Роя, раздумывая, когда же найдётся время нормально поговорить с безумно занятым полковником, позади кто-то окликнул их.

- О, да неужто это Эдвард и Альфонс? Давно не виделись, - прозвучал женский голос.

Оба обернулись: перед ними стояла лейтенант Риза Хоукай.

С гладко зачёсанными волосами, с острыми чертами лица, выступавшими резче обычного. Уменьшенная копия холодного самообладания. Эдвард ни разу не видел, чтобы Хоукай, «правая рука» полковника, хоть раз выдала малейшую тень эмоций, ни гнева, ни радости. Конечно, все соглашались, что глубоко внутри она была добросердечной, и одно это сохраняло её от ненависти мужчин-сослуживцев. Однако не спасало от случайных шуточек насчёт ужасной лейтенанта Хоукай.

- Добрый вечер, мальчики.

- И вам, лейтенант Хоукай.

Она одарила их лёгкой улыбкой из-за несомой кипы документов.

- Я слышала от младшего лейтенанта Хавока, как мучительно вы сюда добирались. Вы, наверно, совсем без сил. Можете воспользоваться переговорной, чтобы вздремнуть.

- Ох, я не могу, - ответил Эдвард с очевидной усталостью. – Среди всей этой суеты…

Они были вымотаны. После долгой, безуспешной погони за камнем, после пешей прогулки на длинном, несуразном пути домой, их тела просто разваливались. Эдвард в таком состоянии должен был идти спать, хотя яркий свет и беготня показывали, как безумно все кругом заняты.

- Ну, мы действительно загружены, - сказала Хоукай. – Я не могу остановиться и поболтать, не обижайтесь, пожалуйста, ладно?

Эдвард и Альфонс кивнули.

- Спасибо, мы понимаем, - сказал Эдвард.

- Ты знаешь, где переговорная. Располагайся.

- Спасибо, доброй ночи.

- Доброй.

Братья вежливо поклонились, и она исчезла за дверью.

Была полночь, когда Мустанг разделался с навалившейся на него кучей бумаг – выше головы, - отдал последние на день приказания и прикрыл глаза впервые с момента возвращения в Восточный штаб. Здание, напоминавшее зону боёв, наконец, затихло, и только несколько солдат-дежурных всё ещё оставалось на местах.

- Люди, я устал, - пробормотал Рой капризно, растягиваясь на столе. Лёгкий стук кружки о столешницу заставил его резко подскочить в кресле.

- Добрый вечер, полковник. Вы здесь хорошенько потрудились сегодня.

Он поднял мутные глаза и увидел стоящую перед столом Хоукай. Это она опустила горячую чашку рядом с его головой.

- Ох, - сказал Рой, пытаясь сфокусировать глаза. – Спасибо, лейтенант.

- Как ни странно, - она потянулась и передала ему в руки папку, – вот готовый отчёт, о котором вы спрашивали.

- А… Ещё раз спасибо, - Рой принял папку и начал рыться в страницах.

Хоукай строго посмотрела на читающего Мустанга, перед тем, как заговорила снова.

- Вы уверены, что правильно поступаете?

Рой улыбнулся. Она его слишком хорошо знала.

- Вы думаете, почему я изнуряю свою команду расследованием похищений, как будто не связанных с террористами?

- Да, я знаю, вы считаете, что знаете кое-что об этом – вы нашли какое-то решение. Но вы знаете, и что скажут в центре. Если у вас есть время заниматься похищениями, которые не в вашей компетенции, потратьте его на поимку террористов. Думаете, им не придёт в голову то же, что и мне? Разве не об этом шла речь вчера?

- Я согласен, - сказал, нахмурившись, Рой. – Но, знаете ли, лейтенант, я предпочитаю относиться к словам людей из Центрального штаба как… к щебету маленьких птичек.

- Офицеры высшего командного состава… как маленькие птички? – брови лейтенанта поползли вверх.

Рой кивнул.

- Птички летают высоко в небе, и пера не обронят ради мирской суеты далеко внизу. Знаете, почему? Потому что они могут свободно порхать. Ну, так я пропишу им собственное лекарство. Как мы можем защититься от птичек, не отягощенных лишними мыслями? Мы работаем тут, на земле, и наше дело, мой дорогой лейтенант, состоит в том, чтобы поймать главаря террористов и положить конец дурацкому хаосу как можно скорей. Если я считаю, что расследование похищений в этом поможет, я потрачу на него ровно столько времени, сколько потребуется.

- Так вы думаете, что имеется связь между похищениями и террористическими атаками?

- Да, – палец Роя замер на странице. – Взгляните на это. Во-первых, похищен сын отставного офицера. За его возвращение в целости и сохранности террористы запросили восемь миллионов сентов. Родители заплатили выкуп, и ребёнка вернули неповреждённым спустя несколько дней. Далее, украден ребёнок из хорошей семьи, у главы государственной исследовательской лаборатории, на этот раз запросили десять миллионов сентов. Цена уплачена, похищенный возвращён, снова – без повреждений. Наконец, ребёнок офицера, имеющего серьёзное влияние в Центральном штабе похищен… Такие казусы происходят повсеместно. И они имеют общую причину.

- Они все направлены против людей, связанных с армией. Последнее относится и к семье антикваров, я слышала, они много жертвовали на армию, - кивнула Хоукай.

- Это так, - продолжил Рой. – И ещё одна общая черта. Как только выкуп уплачен, ребёнок возвращается. Никаких убийств. Никаких повреждений.

- Совсем как террористы, – отметила Хоукай, уловив некую связь.

- Родители всех украденных детей имели высокий статус. Многие из похищенных и счастливо спасшихся ребят засвидетельствовали это. Поскольку в случае уплаты выкупа дети всегда возвращались, расследования быстро прикрывали, а мы их продолжаем. И что происходит при этом? Публика глаза таращит от удивления и благоволит террористам, а не нам. Что же мы, хранители мира, должны делать в таком случае? Упадок симпатии со стороны гражданского населения делает наше расследование всё более ужасным. И тут опять похищение, и становится ещё хуже. Совсем как с террористическими атаками.

- Поскольку нет жертв, население перестаёт критиковать террористов и похитителей, обращая весть свой гнев на военных, которые не способны тех поймать, - подвела итог Хоукай. – Все жалобы валятся на нас, и публика считает, что армия должна платить по всем счетам, - лейтенант посмотрела вдаль и задумалась на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить. – При таком падении репутации… наверно, у террористов есть причина не любить армию.

Рой кивнул.

- В Центре считают, что связи нет, а я думаю, что есть. Точечные удары дают возможность предполагать, что террористам для создания большого количества бомб в столь краткое время требуется значительное финансирование. И единственный крупный источник финансирования криминального характера, который я сейчас вижу, это деньги от выкупов.

- Конечно, - согласилась Хоукай. – Но ведь дети сообщают совсем немного. Похитители никогда не показываются. И по этой причине ни одно из сообщений о подозрительно выглядящих людях, виденных на местах террористических атак, нечем подтвердить.

Лейтенант поднесла пальцы к губам – озадаченный жест.

- Что если все эти разные люди являются одним человеком?

Не находя связей между инцидентами, следствие терпело крах. Из кусочков-преступлений никто не мог сложить картинку. Но может быть, эти маленькие головоломки были частями одной большой? Такое вполне возможно. Рой попытался вообразить характер преступления, которое должно было быть основой плана.

- Мы должны быть готовы к чему-то более опасному и сильному, чем нам раньше представлялось, - сказал Рой в конце концов, захлопывая папку.

Следующим утром Эдвард и Альфонс покинули притихший Восточный штаб и зашагали по городу. Рой пошёл с ними.

- Вы уверены, что здесь безопасно ходить в форме? – спросил Альфонс, взволнованно косясь на идеальный наряд полковника.

- В конце концов, ближайшие соседи пока ещё не испытывают к нам окончательной ненависти. Я стараюсь поддерживать связи с людьми, вы же знаете, - сказал Рой, помахав в ответ проходящей мимо даме.

_Поддерживать связи, разумеется_, подумал Эдвард про себя.

Рой объяснил, что кое-какие претензии удалось снять, но ситуация в целом близка к жестокому насилию. Только теперь братья заметили некоторое напряжение между штатскими и военными, ходившими по улице.

- После хаоса в Восточном штабе здесь просто тишь да гладь, - заметил Альфонс. По дороге он рассматривал горожан, погруженных в дневные дела. Все были заняты утренними приготовлениями, как в любой другой день. Только лишние военные патрули указывали, что здесь обстоит не совсем как обычно.

- Странно как-то, - уронил Альфонс. – Я никогда не слышал о террористах, которые не выглядят терроризирующими. Такое ощущение, что только военным нужна их поимка.

Лица, которые троица увидела, проходя мимо станции, отнюдь не носили печать тревоги. Люди просто занимались своими делами. Звучала повседневная болтовня. Вот только патрули.

- Террористы, нацелившиеся на армию. Что-то в этом есть, Альфонс, - глаза Роя сузились.

- Так, - спросил Эдвард. – И до каких пор мы будем наслаждаться вашим обществом, полковник? Куда вы направляетесь? Разве вам не нужен перерыв? Отдохнуть там, поспать?

В отличие от Эдварда, проведшего ночь, похрапывая в переговорной, полковник продолжал работать до самого рассвета. Он был вымотан. Ни от кого не ускользнуло, что всё утро он давил зевоту.

- Я хотел побеседовать с этой семьёй антикваров насчёт возвращения их похищенного ребёнка. Это работа, однако дело вне моей юрисдикции. Сделаем вид, что я не при исполнении. Разумеется, я не мог взять с собой никого из своих людей. Они, к тому же, и так слишком заняты.

Эдвард присвистнул. Он никогда ещё не видел, чтобы Мустанг так напряженно трудился.

- У вас прямо какой-то аврал, полковник, - сказал парень с озорной гримасой, - похоже, слухи не подтверждаются.

Рой приподнял бровь.

- Думал, я всего лишь бездельник? Или что я больше озабочен свиданками, чем работой? Ты об этом?

Стало быть, пышно цветущие в Восточном штабе слухи достигали ушей Роя. Его комментарии слово в слово повторяли россказни Хавока.

Эдвард кивнул.

- Бинго.

Он думал высказать предположение, что слухи основаны на поведении Роя, подобном вчерашнему, однако тот его опередил, отрезая такую возможность.

- Не верь всему, что ты слышишь. Я и работаю иногда, в исключительных случаях.

Эдвард засмеялся про себя. Рой практически подтвердил верность слухов.

- Что это ты неожиданно притих? – спросил Рой, подозрительно нахмурившись.

- Так. Ничего.

Рой метнул взгляд на Эдварда, его глаза требовали пояснений. Юноша сделал невинное лицо и попытался сменить тему. Альфонс обогнал полковника и спросил с сомнением в голосе:

- Эй, полковник.

- Да?

- Ничего, если мы немного вас порасспросим? Я думаю, вы и все остальные в Восточном штабе слишком заняты. А теперь вы ещё взялись за эти эпизоды похищений…

Рой молчал.

- Нам следует вам помочь? – спросил Альфонс мягко.

Мустанг улыбнулся ему.

- Не волнуйся об этом.

Альфонс был вежливым, немного ребячливым, и Рой знал, что последняя вещь, которую бы он хотел, это свалить на мальчика безумную тягомотину последних дней в Восточном штабе.

- Вы должны заниматься тем, чем должны, - вежливо ответил Рой. – Вы ещё слишком молоды. Займитесь своими проблемами в первую очередь.

Когда Рой говорил это, глядя в лицо Альфонса, то показался сам себе похожим на заботливого родителя.

- Я всегда поражаюсь, насколько вы разные.

И не надо было договаривать, кого же он противопоставляет Альфонсу.

- Слушайте, я просто не люблю терять время с людьми на всякие вежливые рассусоливания, - сказал старший Элрик, драматически складывая брови. – Я буду поступать по-своему, давайте, а? В конце концов, если вы к нам на коленях приползёте, я допускаю, что мы вам руку протянем. Но тогда вы мне будете должны, а вы ведь этого не любите, а, полковник?

- Видали? Так вот какой ты подлый, никогда ничего не сделаешь за просто так! – сказал Рой, указывая на Эдварда. Потом улыбнулся Альфонсу. – Единственная вещь, о которой я попрошу вас двоих, если вы попадёте в инцидент, подобный вчерашнему, помогите всем остаться целыми. Это большая ответственность, но я надеюсь, вы справитеь. Конечно, я могу попросить вашей помощи позже, но только тогда, когда я буду готов задолжать этому парню, - он снова ткнул в Эдварда большим пальцем.

- Я уже сильно заинтересовался, - сказал тот, ухмыляясь.

Рой сдвинул брови.

- И почему меня это не удивляет?

- И не говорите, - сказал Альфонс с улыбкой в голосе. Он понимал, что отчасти эти двое разыгрывают соперничество, чтобы отвлечь его от огорчения отказом принять помощь. – Если что случится, я в деле. Если я, конечно, смогу что-то сделать.

- Хорошо, только не перестарайся. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вас ранили.

- Есть, сэр.

Они остановились на углу возле лотка с овощами и фруктами.

- Моя остановка, - улыбнулся Рой и помахал ребятам рукой. Острый запах свежего кофе доносился из соседней лавочки. – Вы двое тратите столько времени на беготню, что мне редко выпадает шанс вас увидеть. И каждый раз, когда получается встретиться, это радость для меня.

- А уж для меня-то, - оскалился Эдвард. – Передайте мой прощальный привет Восточному штабу.

- Нет проблем. Удачи в поисках Камня.

- Спасибо.

Эдвард ответил на салют полковника, словно инцидент в поезде полностью изгладился из его души. Вдруг он остановился, глядя в пространство.

- Что-то не так? – спросил у него брат.

- Да…

Этот тёмный силуэт в поле – он снова всплыл перед глазами. Внутри зашевелилось беспокойство. Казалось, он видит его здесь, прямо перед собой, с насмешливой улыбкой на лице. Эдвард потряс головой, высмеивая себя за глупое видение.

- В чём дело? – недоверчиво спросил Рой, заметив сморщившийся лоб Эдварда.

- Нет, ничего, всё в порядке. Правда.

_Это была всего лишь скала, или дерево_, уговаривал себя Эдвард. Вагон так дрожал и трясся из-за экстренного торможения, невозможно даже предположить, что можно что-то рассмотреть, тем более усмешку, с такого расстояния.

- Да ничего же, - повторил парень двоим, уставившимся на него.

Эдвард не хотел говорить об этом. Он не видел террориста, виновного во взрыве. Этого не могло быть. Это было совершенно невозможно. Эдвард ещё сильнее затряс головой, пытаясь разогнать наполнявший её туман.

Он попробовал понять, отчего вдруг вспомнил силуэт на месте аварии. Ведь уже время прошло. Вместо того, чтобы думать о невозможных вещах, алхимик предпочитал размышлять о чём-то реальном, например, о философском камне. Если они хотят найти его, то должны продолжать поиски.

- Я просто задумался, Ал. Пошли, давай, - сказал Эдвард, хлопнув брата по спине.

И тут они услышали голос диктора, читавшего новости по радио в соседнем магазинчике. Звучал он взволнованно.

- Эта станция раньше не передавала заявлений террористов, однако сейчас они хотят разрушить кое-что в нашем городе. Они заявили следующее: «Через двадцать минут мы разрушим грузовой терминал на станции в Седьмом Квартале. Мы не хотим беды гражданским». Я повторяю: «Через двадцать минут…»

Все трое замерли и обменялись взглядами.

- Эта станция получила новое предупреждение: всем предлагается эвакуироваться с терминала как можно быстрее. Через двадцать минут…

Контрастируя с тревожным сообщением, люди в кафе казались глубоко безразличными.

Было слышно, как один из посетителей побурчал:

- Опять…

- Они не хотят жертв – это грузовые поезда, - сказал другой, возвращаясь к своей газете.

Рой, Эдвард и Альфонс стояли прямо на месте объявленной тревоги. Штатские вокруг не собирались бороться со странными нетерроризирующими террористами, но троица знала, что рано или поздно может кое-что случится. Они не могли гарантировать, что террористы не решат, что с них довольно бескровных атак, и не перейдут, наконец, к жертвам. Рой взглянул на свои карманные часы, в то время как Эдвард и Альфонс посмотрели на башенные часы станции неподалёку.

- Через двадцать минут, - произнёс Рой взволнованным голосом. – Похоже, мы сможем остановить эту бомбу. Да ещё и зрители будут.

Он побежал. Не было времени звонить в Восточный штаб и собирать команду. Полковник был ближе всех к месту происшествия, что подразумевало возможность поймать террористов за руку, и он не собирался её упускать.

- Ал! – заорал Эдвард.

- Да! – отозвался брат. - Давай!

- Извините, сэр, не соизволите ли вы сохранить это для меня? Спасибо! – выпалил Эдвард, швырнув дорожный чемодан под ноги приказчику кофейни. И они с Альфонсом бросились догонять Роя.

- Я думал, что сказал вам не ходить за мной, - не оглядываясь, бросил на бегу Рой, услыхавший за спиной топот.

- А я сказал, что буду поступать по-своему, - откликнулся Эдвард.

- В конце концов разрешите нам помочь эвакуировать гражданских, - попросил Альфонс.

Братья Элрики были не из тех, кто спокойно сидит и позволяет вещам идти своим чередом. Рой в душе выругался. По тону голосов было понятно, что ребятки так просто не отвяжутся. Не было времени препираться, да и к тому же Рой прекрасно знал, что _эти_ дети способны защитить себя.

- Я не хочу, чтобы вы сильно рисковали! Следуйте моим приказам.

- Да, сэр! – ухмыльнулся Эдвард

- Есть! – эхом откликнулся брат.

Перед ними возвышался вокзал. Стрелки башенных часов ощутимо сдвинулись.

- Семнадцать минут осталось!

Рой подбежал к центральным воротам станции и бросился вперёд без промедления. Военные патрули, охранявшие железнодорожный узел, давно уже приступили к эвакуации. Эдвард заметил, что люди, покидающие перрон, едва ли торопились больше обычного.

Слышались жалобы:

- Когда же это кончится?

- Они вам всё подробно доложили, а вы так и не можете их поймать? – прицепился какой-то пассажир к одному из патрульных, пытавшихся очистить центральное здание вокзала.

Ты никогда не можешь знать, когда у террористов переменится настроение, думал Эдвард. Ты всегда должен быть настороже.

- Я помогу с эвакуацией! – бросил Альфонс, взбегая на станцию по ближайшей лестнице.

- Проследи, чтобы персонал тоже убрался оттуда, – крикнул Рой ему вслед.

- Ал! Береги себя! – прокричал Эдвард брату, догоняя Мустанга.

- Ещё бы! Вы двое, сами чаще оглядывайтесь по сторонам! - и Альфонс повернулся к парочке, спускавшейся по ступенькам. – Пожалуйста, покиньте это место поскорее! Приказ касается всех, быстрее, пожалуйста! – покрикивая, младший Элрик скрылся в здании станции.

Тем временем Эдвард и Рой бежали вдоль белёного дощатого забора, который, казалось, тянулся через всю станцию. Пассажиры и лоточники уже пересекали привокзальный сквер. Стояла мёртвая тишина, прерываемая только топотом бегущих ног.

- Полковник, это грузовой терминал? – крикнул Эдвард мчащемуся впереди Рою. Стена была такой же высоты, как Эдвард, и он не мог как следует заглянуть на другую сторону.

Полковник кивнул.

- Немного в стороне от главных путей. Грузовые поезда откатывают сюда с основных путей для разгрузки. Потом они описывают дугу и возвращаются вновь на основные пути. С грузового двора невозможно попасть в главную часть станции. Это обширное место, порядка десятка складов, и только один используется под военные цели.

- Где же вход? – спросил Эдвард. Он поискал взглядом дверь, но в обе стороны тянулась только ровная деревянная стена.

- Мы пройдём по путям со станции либо через офис управления грузоперевозок, там, впереди, - сказал Рой. – И ведь там везде могут быть люди. Если террористы действительно не желают никого ранить своими бомбами, они должны заложить заряды в самой глубине двора, где ничего нет, кроме поездов и грузовых контейнеров.

Мустанг продолжал бег, кося уголком глаза на стену.

- Эти люди наверняка не желают быть пойманными на месте, поэтому они постараются улизнуть быстро и тихо, словно их никогда там и не было. Если они не хотят, уходя, быть замеченными или остановленными, они постараются обойти станцию и грузовой офис, когда покажется, что солдаты разбрелись. Поэтому данная часть стены подходит лучше всего.

- Эд! – Рой вдруг резко остановился и задержал Эдварда.

Тот по инерции со стуком врезался Рою в плечо. Полковник сграбастал его за руку и потянул, пригибая вниз.

- Что за колоссальная идея? – проворчал Эдвард, потирая руку.

- Шшш! – прервал мальчишку Рой. Он сел, пригнувшись к земле, глядя куда-то поверх него, и вдруг подскочил. – Ты видишь это?

Эдвард проследил взгляд Роя, пока не увидел наверху стены кусочек ткани, похожий на узкую шелковую ленточку белого цвета, трепетавшую на ветру.

- Эта белая тряпка? – спросил шёпотом Эдвард.

Рой кивнул.

- Я сказал бы, подозрительно.

- Вы думаете?

Клочок белой ткани выглядел не более чем куском ленточки, застрявшим меж двух планок стены.

- Похоже, что ветер треплет какой-то лоскуток, - прошипел Эдвард.

- Да, – ответил Рой. – Но…

Он поднял руку, потирая пальцем складку между бровей.

- У меня предчувствие насчёт этого – это знак, который используют бандиты, – мне подсказывает шестое чувство.

Эдварду показалось, что солдаты слишком часто говорят о засадах и шестом чувстве. Когда существование чего-либо нельзя было проверить научным путём, юный учёный не слишком доверял таким вещам. Он презрительно хмыкнул.

- Чувство, говорите?

- Я человек практики, - сказал Рой. – Такими и должны быть солдаты. Однако я знаю, что если шестое чувство что-то говорит тебе, лучше прислушаться.

Эдвард засопел.

- Ты должен доверять своим ощущениям немного больше, Эд. Твоё шестое чувство – твой друг. Ты не видишь его, однако оно сопровождает тебя всю твою жизнь, и оно никогда тебя не предаст. Не стоит полагаться предпочтительно на него, но прислушаться надо.

Рой оторвал глаза от ленточки и посмотрел на сидящего перед ним Эдварда. - Если ты пойдёшь дорогой более трудной, чем другие люди, всего несколько друзей последуют за тобой. Вот поэтому своим чувствам доверять следует больше. Эй, если ты не доверяешь тому, что хотят сказать тебе друзья, ты хотя бы можешь их выслушать?

- Друзья, ага, - пробормотал Эдвард. Он подумал о своём шестом чувстве, и тот самый силуэт снова всплыл перед внутренним взором. Парень постучал себя по лбу указательным пальцем.

- Я слышу, что моё шестое чувство мне говорит, но я далеко не уверен, что сейчас оно мой друг.

- Будь уверен, это так.

Эдвард нахмурился и снова взглянул на лоскуток белой материи.

- Итак, полковник, ваше шестое чувство говорит, что эта грязная тряпка - подозрительная?

Ленточка была обмотана вокруг одного из опорных столбов забора и трепетала при малейшем дыхании ветра.

Вокруг дороги к зоне складирования стоял ряд ангаров для хранения грузов. Позади, ближе к станции, некоторые были с распахнутыми дверьми, с транспортёрами, везущими коробки и тюки, однако здесь было пустынно. Некоторые ангары не использовались, в других хранилось что-то не особо нужное. Здесь было не заметно никого.

Эдвард, низко пригнувшись, последовал за Роем, переместившимся поближе к ленточке.

- Смотрите, всё тихо, - сказал он громким шёпотом.

Лучи солнца, пока не успевшего подняться повыше в утреннем небе, слепящей белизной отражались от стенок складов. Эдвард сощурился от резкого света. Отвернувшись, он увидел далеко позади станцию. Люди, выходившие через центральный вход, казались невозможно маленькими. Вокзальный шум сделался тихим и неясным, словно звуки музыки, доносящейся издалека. Это напомнило Эдварду, как тихо было здесь, где они находились, – настолько тихо, что трудно было вообразить, как через короткое время тут разверзнется ад.

- Тринадцать минут до взрыва, - шепнул Рой, сверившись с часами на цепочке. – Как плохо, что все наши люди заняты эвакуацией гражданских. Не помешала бы пара помощников для поиска бомбы.

- А что, если это часовая мина? Они установили её и давным-давно свалили себе подальше, - заметил Эдвард.

- Нет, они здесь, – осторожно озираясь, сказал Рой. – Никто не был ранен в предыдущих взрывах, правильно? Я не думаю, что это лишь удачное стечение обстоятельств. Я ручаюсь, что при каждом взрыве они дожидались, пока никого не окажется рядом, и ещё устанавливали один или два детонатора, чтобы ничего не произошло раньше времени, прежде чем они запустят триггер бомбы. Может быть, именно поэтому бандиты рассылали предупреждения о точном месте и времени детонации. Причём делали заявления незадолго до событий, чтобы не было времени организовать поимку. Здесь должен быть кто-то, кто повернёт рычаг, Эд. Я уверен, он уже здесь. И очень близко.

Рой остановился перед белым лоскутком.

- Видишь? – указал он пальцем.

- Ну да. Похоже, друг-то не соврал, полковник.

В заборе была дыра. Две или три доски ходили свободно.

- Вот как они вошли. Наверняка подготовились за пару дней и ленточку повесили, пометили.

Двое прошли чуть вперёд и обнаружили следующую дыру. Два отверстия находились рядом, горбыли забора едва держались.

Тут за оградой раздался скрип гравия. Эдвард и Рой обменялись взглядами. Они снова услышали шорох и ещё невнятные голоса.

- В ближайшие десять минут,- произнёс один.

- Лучше не возиться дольше времени, - откликнулся другой.

Эдвард медленно заглянул за стену. В щель он увидел двух человек, стоявших невдалеке. Они оба озирались, высматривая товарищей. В руках у них были пистолеты.

- Я знаю этих ребят, - шепнул Рой, прижимаясь лицом к стене. – Остатки недавно разгромленной нами террористической группы, - неодобрительно нахмурился он. – Скорее всего, у них недостаточно оружия или возможности организовать что-либо, и они работают на другую группировку.

- Что делать будем? – спросил Эдвард.

Где-то поблизости могли прятаться наблюдатели, и эти люди были вооружены. Было опасно ввязываться в схватку всего с двумя из них. Должность главы Восточного штаба вынуждала Роя не подвергать себя опасности кроме случаев экстренной необходимости. Элрик ждал ответа полковника.

- Я в раздумье, – сказал тот наконец.

Одно дело было соответствовать протоколу, но если сейчас не сделать хоть что-нибудь, то расследование окончательно увязнет в болоте, которое и так уже засасывает его. Часть Роя осознавала, что перед ним профессионалы. И если с командующим что-то случится, в Восточном штабе начнётся бардак.

- Я должен действовать, - обратился он к Эдварду. – И я не могу просить тебя следовать за мной.

- Попробуйте запретить, полковник, - ухмыльнулся тот.

- Не думаю, что это поможет, - покачал головой Рой.

- Вы уверены, что так надо, полковник?

Рот Роя искривила сардоническая улыбка.

- Всё в порядке. И всё будет в порядке, пока никто не хватится.

- Не хватится?

- Не хочу быть снова вызванным в Центр.

- Эй, это может быть совсем не так плохо. Мы опять можем оказаться в одном поезде…

- В этом случае молча проходи мимо, понял?

Эдвард изобразил фальшивое отчаяние.

- О, не говори так, ты разбиваешь мне сердце… папочка!

Рой оборвал его сердито:

- Пошли.

Оба, поднявшись со своей позиции, двинулись вперёд, пригибаясь, чтобы ограда их прикрывала.

Сквозь щели видно было лишь контейнеры, тянущиеся вдоль забора. Террористы были за ними, вне поля зрения. Двое осторожно осмотрели товарные составы на подъездных путях. Рельсы шли параллельно стене, и можно было видеть часть грузовых вагонов, контейнеры, и, насколько хватало взгляда, больше никто за ними не наблюдал. Рой проверил рукой забор на прочность и одним движением перескочил его. Эдвард прыгнул следом и приземлился на той стороне. Оба пригнулись и замолкли. Они не слышали ничьего приближения. Рой высунул нос из-за контейнера и поглядел за угол. Эдвард осмотрел борта ближайшего товарного поезда. Поднимающееся солнце осветило гравий и мазануло по рельсам, словно окатило весь вокзал свежей побелкой. Воздух над путями задрожал, нагреваясь. Грузовая платформа неподалёку, заставленная металлическими и деревянными ящиками, была всё же не настолько близко, чтобы сделать молниеносный бросок через рельсы. И здесь был плохой обзор.

С обратной стороны контейнера, за которым они сидели, послышалось хруп-хруп-хруп, словно один из террористов шёл по гравию.

Рой нырнул обратно и глянул на Эдварда.

- Мы должны его отвлечь, чтобы пробежать между вагонами товарняка.

- Бегать по гравию немножко шумно.

- Я знаю.

Они с минуту раздумывали, потом, как один, уставились на гравий под ногами.

- Вы думаете о том же, что и я?

- Хотя и примитивно, уверен, самая надёжная вещь, которую можно использовать из того, что под руками, - сказал Рой, наклоняясь и подбирая камушек. - У кого из нас более верная рука?

- Вы когда в последний раз гоняли мяч, полковник?

- Лет десять тому… или больше…

- Я в прошлом году.

- Тогда на базу, подающий.

Рой опустил камень в руку Эдварда и посторонился.

- Так, мы хотим, чтобы террорист за этим контейнером убрался на ту сторону поезда?

- Думаю, ты добьёшь до вон того железного контейнера между путями?

Эдвард сделал пару движений рукой, разогревая плечо.

- Положитесь на меня.

«Подающий» выставил вперёд ногу и отвёл руку с камнем назад. Другой рукой ухватил Роя за талию, чтобы не потерять баланс и не свалиться во время броска на землю.

- Пошёл! – скомандовал он громким шёпотом.

Рука Эдварда метнулась вперёд. Камень со свистом взмыл в голубое небо. Через десять секунд по грузовому двору разнеслось громкое, довольное «бумс».

- Что это было?

- Вон там!

Один из террористов пошёл прочь от стены, исчезая между вагонами грузового поезда, а второй взвёл курок и ходил туда-сюда, пытаясь что-то разглядеть за ящиками, раскиданными по двору. Эдвард и Рой воспользовались шансом и перебежали к соседнему товарняку. Лёгкий шум, произведённый их бегом по гравию, потонул в топоте террористов.

- Как в копеечку, - сказал Рой, переводя дыхание.

- Ты сомневался?

- Эй, что это был за звук? – услышали они новый голос, который шёл откуда-то ближе к середине грузового двора.

- Может, в контейнере съехал товар? Часто бывает, - откликнулся другой голос успокаивающе.

- Лучше следите за стрелками, когда время подойдёт. И не ловите ворон!

- Я знаю, знаю, – откликнулся первый голос, звучавший так, словно его обладатель опять удаляется в глубину двора.

Рой махнул в направлении голоса.

- Там колея, одна из тех, что используют для военных грузов.

- Возможно, там-то и заложили бомбу. Вы уверены, что безопасно соваться в эпицентр?

- Ничего не поделать – мы не знаем, где бомба. Но мне хотелось бы знать, сколько террористов участвует в операции и насколько хорошо они вооружены. Я бы хотел подобраться как можно ближе. И если мы можем предотвратить взрыв, давай просто сделаем это.

Парочка покинула своё укрытие между товарными вагонами и пробежала через дыру между ящиками. Полковник заполз под какой-то вагон и осматривал двор, чтобы сосчитать террористов.

- И здесь семь. Без знаков различия, - сказал Рой, разглядывая ближайшего бандита. – Первые двое носили цветные метки, только разбитой группы. Да что же здесь происходит?

Чтобы не сливаться с общим населением, вооружённые формирования, по примеру военных, использовали типичные метки, чтобы отличать друг друга. Многие группировки носили их с гордостью, нагло и в открытую заявляя о себе. Метки ставили на оружии, нашивали на одежду. Ни у кого из видимых поблизости людей таких меток не наблюдалось. Однако, судя по сработанности, они всё же принадлежали к единой организации.

- Если моя теория верна, новости действительно плохи, - пробормотал Рой, вспоминая дискуссию с Хоукай прошлой ночью. Он выругался про себя. У Роя было предчувствие, внушающее ему, что есть кто-то, дёргающий остальных за ниточки, и перед лицом каких проблем окажется общество, если эта гипотеза подтвердится.

Рядом раздался тихий оклик Эдварда.

- Полковник, вон там!

Рой подполз. Наклонившись, мальчик указывал в направлении соседней колеи, между путями.

- Взгляните на это.

Два больших автомобиля были припаркованы на гравии посреди терминала. Крыши были сняты, оставляя сиденья полностью незащищёнными. Широкие шины выглядели достаточно подходящими для грубой почвы.

- Крутые тачки, - влюблено прошептал Эдвард.

Они оглядели пути. Никого не было видно. Подкравшись на цыпочках к одной из машин, Рой и Эдвард заглянули внутрь и открыли рты.

Куча оружия была свалена позади переднего сидения. Рой поднял первое попавшееся ружъё – оно носило клеймо группы, ликвидированной в ходе операции несколько лет назад. Рядом валялись пистолеты, винтовки, даже гранаты. Некоторые выглядели не раз побывавшими в деле, иные - слишком дорогими игрушками, странными для нелегалов. Отдельные носили метки разных группировок.

- Почему все эти террористы работают вместе? Чего они хотят?

Вдруг коллеги услыхали шаги на соседних путях.

Рой и Эдвард снова нырнули под безопасное прикрытие поезда и пригнулись, скрываясь от чужих глаз.

- Будь готов ссыпать. Кодла подтягивается. Давайте по-быстрому, - сказал громкий голос.

Четверо мужчин появились из прохода между платформами видневшегося в отдалении поезда и уселись в первую машину. Из-за дальнего конца состава, под которым лежали Рой с Эдвардом, вырулили ещё четверо и заняли второй автомобиль. Семь бандитов и новый человек – их главарь.

- Валим отсюда! – скомандовал главный. По этому сигналу обе машины перескочили через лезвия рельс и покатили по гравию вдоль ограды к тому месту, откуда пришли Эдвард и Рой.

Мгновением позже секция забора рухнула, подтвердив предположение Мустанга о происхождении отверстий. Предчувствие, посетившее полковника, едва он увидел две дыры в заборе, оформилось в твердую уверенность при виде машин, и всё встало на места. Лихо подъехав к ограде и проскочив сквозь неё на высокой скорости, автомобили в один миг вырвались на волю.

Рой проверил карманные часы.

- Осталось семь минут.

- Думаете, мы можем остановить бомбу?

- Если бы мы не могли, нас бы здесь не было.

Оба бросились бежать, перескакивая через ящики и кучи гравия между рельс, и скоро достигли путей у дальнего края терминала. На контейнерах товарняка значилось название фабрики, производившей оружие для армии.

- Вот! – закричал Эдвард, подбежав к дальнему концу путей и нагнувшись. Длинный прямоугольный свёрток был закреплен под железной рамой днища вагона.

Рой осторожно изучил его. Бомба состояла из небольшого таймера, позади которого крепился длинный, узкий мешок, содержащий взрывчатку – цилиндрики, собранные в связки.

- Видали такое, полковник?

- Да.

Рой проинспектировал коробку ещё раз, потом протянул руку к одному из проводов, соединявших взрывчатку и таймер, и, ни минуты не колеблясь, вырвал его. Таймер остановился, и оба облегчённо вздохнули.

- Заряд в этой бомбе невелик, его достаточно для небольших повреждений, например, чтобы разрушить секцию рельс. Видимо, они и в этот раз не желали никого ранить.

Рой отделил таймер от мешка и разобрал заряд на отдельные цилиндры, вслух размышляя за работой. - Они неправдоподобно хорошо вооружены, хотя никого прямо не атакуют. Они закладывают бомбу и смотрят, чтобы та не нанесла повреждений. Что они имеют в виду?

Эдвард склонил голову.

- Может, они хотят немного наделать шуму – а не повредить что-то.

- Так долго террористические элементы работают вместе, объявляют новости, вызывают на себя месть военных? – рассуждал Рой, раскладывая заряды на гравии. Одного взгляда на его лицо было достаточно, чтобы уяснить: он не купился на это. С виду казалось, будто остатки разбитых банд собрались для совместной мести. Однако всё было слишком хорошо спланировано. Был какой-то застрельщик, однако чего он хотел? – Мы вернёмся к этому позже, - сказал Мустанг, отряхиваясь от пыли. Он поглядел на Эдварда. - Спасибо, Эд. У нас чуть-чуть прибавилось информации.

- И мы остановили бомбу.

- Да. Но куда важнее, что мы не пострадали. И Центральный штаб не пронюхает.

Террористы сбежали, но удалось увидеть их лица, их оружие, их способ изготовления бомбы. Так или иначе, день прошёл удачно.

Стало слышно, как со стороны вокзала кто-то отдаёт приказы в рупор. Вероятно, эвакуация окончилась и началась войсковая операция.

- Первая группа, занять северную сторону.

- Сапёрное подразделение, сюда немедленно.

Эдвард, позёвывая, слушал далёкие команды.

- Наверно, пора нам подумать о продолжении поисков.

- Я возвращаюсь на базу, - сказал Рой.

Они зашагали по гравию назад, в сторону пролома, через который вошли, когда тёмная тень накрыла их тела. Секунду оба не могли сообразить, с чего вдруг ослепительно белый гравий, по которому они брели, вдруг окрасился серым. Элрик и Мустанг подняли глаза, чтобы рассмотреть громадного человека, маячившего на крыше поезда прямо перед ними, затмевая солнце.

Эдвард мысленно выругался. Этот лабиринт поездов и разбросанных по земле грузов был объят кладбищенской тишиной, и после удачного обезвреживания бомбы немудрено было утратить бдительность. Двое внизу и человек на крыше заметили друг друга одновременно.

- Ох, иди ж ты! Кое за чем вернулся, и поймал двух крыс. Никогда раньше не видал крысу со светлыми волосами, - сказал человек со своего насеста на крыше вагона. – Поглядим-ка, - продолжил он без тени волнения в голосе, - одна из крыс выглядит как военный, а другая как… ребёнок. Сочетаньице, однако!

Рой и Эдвард стояли ошарашенные. Они думали, что террористы на месте преступления более взволнованны, но этот человек выглядел совершенно как обычно. Юный алхимик сощурился против солнца, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. То был мужчина гигантского роста с походившими на брёвна руками и ногами. Только что он перемахнул на крышу контейнера, не издав ни звука, словно был гораздо подвижней и ловчее обычного человека. Террорист повернулся, позволив свету упасть на своё лицо. Копна чёрных волос покрывала голову, щетинилась огромная борода. Рой понял, что это главарь, которого минуту назад они видели в машине.

- Эта крыса пахнет террористом, - сказал Мустанг, и его тело напряглось.

Человек гнул свою линию, словно не слыша его. Он взглянул на взрывчатку, разложенную по земле.

- Я прошёл через кучу неприятностей, чтобы установить бомбу, а ты пролез сюда и сломал её? Жестокий человек.

- Гаэл, что ты делаешь? – раздался другой голос позади поезда, стоящего перед ними. – Я нашёл пистолет, который ты посеял.

Тот, которого назвали Гаэлом, обернулся:

- Все убрались отсюда?

Эдвард и Рой были шокированы. Бандит повернулся к ним спиной! Она была обтянута ярким пальто, и человек мог бы придать этому больше значения.

Рой опомнился первым.

- Эй, ты!

Громкий крик полковника привёл Эдварда в чувство.

- Не двигаться! – рявкнул Рой, выдёргивая пистолет.

Человек насмешливо обернулся к ним.

- Бывайте, - бросил он, спрыгивая по ту сторону контейнера, едва полковник справился с пистолетом.

- На другую сторону!

Эдвард начал бег, огибая конец вагона, когда протяжное «бумммм» прозвучало со стороны поезда, и платформа накренилась. Двое похолодели. Как будто кто-то огромный протаранил грузовой вагон с другой стороны.

Эхо от столкновения раскатилось по терминалу, когда Эдвард и Рой заметили: что-то очень необычное творится с вагоном прямо перед ними. Он двигался.

- Ох? – Эдвард разинул рот.

Платформа-контейнеровоз была грузной, с толстой рамой из литой стали. Она не могла двигаться.

Но из-за неё послышался хриплый хохот.

- Вот что бывает за вмешательство в чужие дела! – крикнул Гаэл с той стороны. Контейнер накренился и начал заваливаться на Роя и Эдварда.

- Не может быть!

Гаэл должен был толкнуть вагон. А это было невозможно.

- Беги! – крикнул Рой, наконец сообразивший, что происходит, и отскочил с путей. Раздался скрип гнущегося металла, заставляющий волосы встать дыбом, и по земле прошла тяжелая дрожь, когда контейнер ухнул на гравий рядом с ними.

Эдвард был первым кто вскочил, кашляя и отряхивая от пыли брюки.

- Я поверить не могу! - вопил он. – Какой же он сильный!

Вокруг поднялась стена пыли, закрывая вид на упавший контейнер. Когда же эхо от падения замерло и пыль осела, Гаэла уже нигде не было видно.

Стальной контейнер лежал боком на земле, и всё, что могли Эдвард и Рой, - пялиться на него в сомнениях.

Глава третья.

Шумный дом

- Скажи, Ал, ты веришь в одержимость? – неожиданно спросил Эдвард, сидевший у открытого окна поезда, с вольно развевающимися на ветру волосами.

- Одержимость? Ох…

- Да, - Эдвард кивнул. Он смотрел серьёзно. – Знаешь, если всё идёт наперекос, если начинается полоса неудач, некоторые люди говорят, что ты одержим злым духом или вроде того.

- Ну, невезуха, что говорить, - откликнулся брат, сидевший напротив. – Кажется, это уже наше нормальное состояние. Но одержимость?

- Вот не знаю. Просто чувствую, что моя удача в последнее время не в духе. Это некстати, потому что мы кое-что ищем, помнишь?

Альфонс кивнул.

- Я не знаю, насчёт одержимости, она ли это. Насчёт невезения – это так, я согласен. Нам не помешала бы хоть крупинка удачи.

- Угу, - Эдвард облокотился на подоконник и положил голову на руку. – Кажется, что в последние дни нас преследуют плохие новости, а теперь мы ещё к тому же вдряпались в это дело с террористами, - сказал он, отстраненно глядя на скользившую мимо местность. – Я планировал начало новых поисков, а тут этот неудачный взрыв на станции. Кажется, я захандрил.

Эдвард замолк.

Он потерял два дня в Восточном штабе, снова и снова обсуждая со следователями детали происшествий в поезде и на терминале. Когда они, наконец, отправились в дорогу и прибыли в город, где видели что-то похожее на философский камень, имевшиеся сведения уже устарели. Камень успел сменить владельца. Братья отправились в соседний город, где узнали правду: так называемый философский камень был не чем более, как редким рубином. Нормальное течение поисков, однако, в довершение всего остального это заставило Эдварда поверить в сомнительное сверхъестественное вмешательство.

- Конечно, давай всё рассматривать в этом ракурсе. Лучше отправиться на три дня в деревню и зависнуть там на две недели, как в прошлый раз, - сказал Альфонс, пытаясь развеселить своего брата. – А вы с полковником видели террористов – и не были ранены. По мне так больше похоже на удачу.

- Я догадываюсь.

Эдвард и Рой в тот день покинули терминал на дрожащих ногах. Человек, с которым они столкнулись, Гаэл, был невозможно силён: просто монстр. Возможно, им повезло. Попасть под контейнер означало бы конец всего. Эдвард потряс головой, чтобы прояснить разум, и развернул карту, которую держал в руках.

- Я догадываюсь, что ты прав, Ал. Давай сойдём на следующей станции, пока солнце не село. Надеюсь, поезд доедет до неё прежде, чем случится очередная террористическая атака. И найдём хороший ночлег. - Эдвард показал город на карте и улыбнулся. – Давай просто пообещаем себе, что в этот раз найдём настоящую информацию о камне.

В то время как Альфонс и Эдвард сошли на станционную платформу, на город спустились сумерки. Согласно карте, возле города протекала река в окружении зелени. Эдвард видел, как свет из окон домов играет на листве деревьев, посаженных вдоль улицы.

Станция была простой мощёной булыжником платформой, без навеса, как множество других станций во множестве других маленьких городов, которые братья посещали в Восточном секторе, мало отличимых друг от друга. И всё же… Элрики простояли некоторое время на платформе, онемев.

- Смотри, что за хрень? - в конце концов пробурчал Эдвард.

Всё место в двух шагах от платформы было загромождено деревянными ящиками. Одинокий человек брёл через погружённую в полумрак станцию, изучал упаковки, двигал одни и перекладывал другие. Вроде бы ничего необычного для маленьких городков вроде этого, без крупных фабрик со вместительными складами. Но сваленных в кучу ящиков был всё же перебор.

- Что здесь делают все эти гробы? – вопросил Эдвард, пробираясь через деревянный лабиринт.

Человек посмотрел на него.

- Ах, давайте я покажу вам дорогу. Извините за всё это. Не думал, что сегодня ещё кто-нибудь приедет.

Он отёр пот со лба и сдвинул стопку ящиков с пути мальчиков.

- Для чего здесь эти ящики? – спросил Альфонс, похлопав соседнюю груду рукой.

- Ах, эти? – сказал человек, скривившись. – Теперь, когда многие линии разрушены, часть грузов отклонилась от пути.

Человек проверил маркировку на ящике, поднял его и переложил в другую кучу.

- Это небольшая станция, - продолжил он, - однако здесь есть дополнительные пути для военных поездов. И теперь товарняки пользуются ими для разворота из-за разрыва на линии. – Человек опустил голову и кашлянул. – Разумеется, у нас нет складов, поэтому все ящики бросают прямо под открытым небом. И здесь они валяются, пока мимо не пройдет какой-нибудь подходящий поезд. Что касается меня, позабыть бы их, едва скинув с поезда. Но нам ещё надо пассажиров обслуживать. Вот я и торчу здесь целыми днями, переворачивая эти короба.

Эдвард огляделся. На платформе никого больше не было. Казалось, человек работает здесь в одиночку.

- Всё сами? – спросил Альфонс с недоверием. – Если эта станция так важна, почему вам никто не помогает?

Человек выглядел сильным, но двигать все эти ящики стоило немалого труда.

- Вы слышали новости о запланированной атаке на военные склады три дня назад?

- Угу, - кисло протянул Эдвард. Ему даже вспоминать не хотелось.

- В этих ящиках оружие и амуниция, собранные со всех окрестных складов. Взрыва не произошло, но рабочие повыкидывали все военные грузы, которые в итоге оказались здесь. Никто не хочет помогать армии в эти дни.

- А вы? – спросил Альфонс.

Человек засмеялся.

- Ну, я, признаюсь, думал бросить всё не однажды. Но я сам бывший военный – я знаю, как им сейчас непросто.

Эдвард удивился. Человек выглядел лет на тридцать, едва ли на сорок. Он был слишком молод для отставки по обычной причине. Но когда тот закатал правый рукав, стал виден длинный шрам, идущий от кисти до локтя.

- Моя награда за службу Родине. В нормальной жизни не мешает, однако винтовку я держать уже не смогу. Получил при подавлении восстания. Смотрю я на нынешнюю армию и вижу, что у неё те же проблемы, что были во времена моей службы, и стараюсь помочь, чем могу.

Эдвард подошёл ближе к отставному военному и взялся за ящик.

Мужчина удивлённо поднял брови.

- Я Эдвард. А это Альфонс. Мы поможем. Это надо вон туда?

- Д-да, - выдохнул он. – Но вы не должны…

- Ваше имя? – прервал его Эдвард.

- Э? Ммм… Грег. Я Грег. Рад знакомству с вами. Но вы…

Альфонс подошёл и взял другой ящик.

- Не волнуйтесь. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь.

- Хорошо, спасибо, мальчики.

Эдвард со стуком опустил ящик на ближайшую груду.

- Втроём мы управимся моментально.

Эдвард размышлял о причинах, связавших его с армией. Он выбрал службу сам, но, будучи алхимиком, не солдатом, всегда чувствовал себя дистанцированным от других людей из Восточного штаба. Он не собирался ложиться на рельсы, если вдруг военные прикажут. Но здесь было другое. Этот человек помогал, веря во что-то большее. Он поддерживал в делах старых друзей, понял Эдвард, и потянул ещё один ящик.

- Это туда, верно?

Маркировки на ящиках означали адреса военных объектов в окрестностях. Парень даже обнаружил несколько с надписью «Восточный штаб». Лица знакомых людей с базы всплыли перед его глазами. Нет, он не любил армию. Но это были его друзья.

- В конце концов, если мы не можем помочь полковнику напрямую, мы можем сделать свою часть здесь, - сказал Эдвард себе, поднимая очередной ящик.

Так братья работали с единственным штатским, симпатизировавшим армии, которого встретили за последнее время, а на город опускалась ночь.

- Это здесь, - указал Грег, когда они подошли к гостинице. – У них и бар имеется, так что немного шумновато, но цены хорошие. И готовят – пальчики оближешь, – засвидетельствовал он.

- Лишь бы у них было место, где можно разлечься, вытянув ноги, - сказал Эдвард, потирая руки и прочие места, нывшие от тяжёлой работы.

Звук смеха донёсся со стороны большого, двухэтажного здания. Видимо, местные уже начали попойку. Грег открыл переднюю дверь и поманил братьев внутрь.

- Вот привёл вам гостей, - сказал он, входя.

- О! Заходите, заходите, - раздался женский голос из задней комнаты.

Первый этаж гостиницы, как и предупреждал Грег, был таверной. Длинные прямоугольные столы занимали середину помещения, и люди сидели за ними, а также за небольшими столиками по углам. Они выпивали и весело болтали. Один из гуляк бросил взгляд на вошедших Эдварда и Альфонса.

- Вот так так, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах и его милый маленький оруженосец. Необычные у нас сегодня гости, - он радушно улыбнулся.

- Нам нужна комната на ночь, - устало сказал Эдвард, чувствуя некоторое смущение. Пока не вполне понимая, откуда оно взялось.

Человек громко засмеялся.

- Конечно, конечно. Но прежде, чем идти в комнату, выпейте с нами.

Эдвард захлопал глазами.

- Нет, я несовершеннолетний…

- Ерунда! – рявкнул человек, снова засмеявшись. – Грег, и ты тоже должен с нами выпить!

- Снова разгребал армейский бардак? – спросил другой парень из-за столика. – Не хочешь бросить и подождать, пока следующий ливень смоет всё подчистую? Вот кто нас спасает от несчастья быть погребенными под этим барахлом!

- Правильно! Выпьем за Грега, который всегда на посту! И никаких возражений насчёт малолетства, мой мальчик, - загремел хозяин гостиницы.

Толпа, видимо, уже провела здесь некоторое время. Эдвард разозлился на себя. Узнав, что Грег работает в одиночку, он представил, что мрачный город переполнен серьёзными, озлобленными людьми – во всяком случае, ничего похожего на весёлую сцену, развернувшуюся сейчас перед его взором. Это только сильнее показывало, как глубок разрыв между армией и этими милыми, весёлыми людьми, которые легко переходили от дружелюбия к ругани в адрес военных и всего, связанного с ними. Репутация армии просто вошла в пике.

Здесь Эдварда, наконец оказавшегося в окружении весёлых лиц, взяло сомнение, растущее от тяжёлых воспоминаний об атмосфере напряжения и беспокойства, которая преобладала в Восточном штабе во время последнего их посещение. Некоторые из людей за столами, бывшие путешественниками, как и они, перешучивались с местными. Для Эдварда и Альфонса, много дней не слышавших ничего, кроме разговоров о бомбах и террористах, обстановка в помещении была как глоток свежего воздуха.

- Посмотрите на себя, пропойцы! И никакого пива детям, пожалуйста! Сами развлекайтесь, пьяницы, и оставьте моих бедных гостей в покое, - сказала женщина, решительно вошедшая в зал, с подносом, полным еды в одной руке. Это её голос приветствовал ребят при первом появлении. Женщина прошла к хозяину гостиницы, который привстал, чтобы произнести тост в честь новых гостей, и сгребла его свободной рукой, усаживая на место. Все в помещении разразились смехом.

- Два сапога пара! - крикнул один из-за стола хозяину гостиницы.

- У неё отличный слух! – добавил другой.

- Я приехал специально полюбоваться на её всемирно известные затрещины! – громко заметил один из путешественников.

- Про этот город можно сказать, что многие туристы привлечены семейными ссорами нашего бедного хозяина гостиницы, - сказал один из местных, разражаясь смехом.

- Да больше сюда и тащиться не за чем, - подтвердил другой. – По мне, так в остальном - тихая глушь.

- А, по-моему, здесь слишком шумно, особенно в этом зале, - сказала жена хозяина гостиницы, подмигнув мужу. Она обернулась к братьям и поманила их рукой. – Идите сюда.

Хозяйка проводила Эдварда и Альфонса наверх.

Вслед им хозяин крикнул:

- Не забывайте, ребятки, я жду вас выпить, прежде чем вы уляжетесь.

Женщина нахмурилась и покачала головой.

- Простите, коли мой муж вас напугал.

- Не стоит, - сказал Эдвард. – Давненько я не слышал, чтобы люди так весело проводили время.

Честно говоря, последний слышанный Эдвардом смех был злорадным хохотом Гаэла на грузовом дворе. Здешний смех был громче смеха бандита и значительно уступал ему в отвратительности.

- Может, в городе сейчас и немного чужих, но мы играем большую роль в линейном сообщении между окрестностями, здесь серьёзный поток проезжающих. Местные, приезжие, все смешиваются в таверне, и немного отбиваются от рук. Простите за шум, - сказала трактирщица. Женщина провела их через коридор со множеством дверей и, остановившись у одной, открыла её. – Вот ваша комната. Хотите поесть или нет? Если вас не смущает компания пропойц и горлопанов, спускайтесь, накормлю чем-нибудь горячим.

- Спасибо, - вздохнул Эдвард.

- Они бузотёры, но славные ребята, - заверила женщина. – Здесь полно путешественников, вроде вас, так что наслушаетесь небывалых историй. Увидимся позже, мальчики.

Дверь за ней закрылась, и Альфонс тихонько засмеялся.

- Весёленькая семейка, правда?

Эдвард положил чемодан и потянулся.

- Ну, они, в конце концов, знают, как принять людей.

- Я даже ни разу не слышал такого комплимента в мой адрес – про рыцаря, - довольно произнёс Альфонс. Эти двое давно привыкли к замечаниям насчёт необычного внешнего вида, и не удивились, что их недавний приём был немедленно откомментирован.

- Я думаю, они тут всякого насмотрелись, – буркнул Эдвард, присел на край койки и со стоном повалился навзничь. – Ребята внизу напомнили мне земляков из старого доброго Ризенбурга, - он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая свой родной город.

Пред его внутренним взором предстали обширные луга и единственная дорога, сопровождаемая замшелыми каменными стенами. Несколько цветущих кустов шиповника там и сям, и овцы пасутся на холмах. Ему казалось, он слышит смех работающих в поле людей прямо сейчас, но это было только эхо гулянки в таверне.

- Я думаю, как там все, - прошептал Альфонс, присоединяясь к воспоминаниям брата.

- Ага…

Все высокие дома и чадящие трубы, которые они видели, путешествуя по городам, перемешались, слились в одно. Не было у этих мест отдельного характера, особенного шума, собственного лица. Однако в родном городе братьев, напротив, открывалось так много необъятного синего неба. И не было места важнее для Эдварда и Альфонса, что бы они ни нашли с тех пор.

- Да у меня душа пополам разрывается, так охота к ним, - сказал Эдвард, вскакивая с кровати. – Ладно, пойдём похаваем.

- Угу, - Альфонс поднялся из кресла в углу.

В отсутствие тела Альфонс не нуждался в еде. Но, так как делать всё равно было нечего, он всегда развлекался прогулкой на обед с братцем. Возможно, сейчас он и выглядел по-другому, но мальчик Альфонс мало переменился со времён Ризенбурга. Осторожно ступая, он отправился за Эдвардом вниз.

Когда они спустились к столу, трактирщик был уже готов и похрапывал, сидя в кресле, с приоткрытым ртом.

- А, это вы, оба-двое!

- Мы ждём!

- Присоединяйтесь!

Хор голосов обратился к ребятам, когда они вошли в помещение. Некоторые языки уже заметно заплетались. Окружающие весело выпивали, ели и болтали. Эдвард заказал одну порцию и позвал Альфонса к столу.

- Добрый вечер, - поприветствовал он компанию, опускаясь на табурет.

- Воистину добрый! - откликнулся один из сидящих людей. – Мы как раз сейчас говорили… - Он обернулся к соседу. – О чём мы сейчас говорили?

Сосед хрюкнул и загоготал. Успокоившись, он повернулся к братьям и попросил их назваться.

- Я Эдвард, а он Альфонс, - представился Элрик. Он действительно начал чувствовать себя здесь, среди этих людей, как дома. Братья редко находили столь гостеприимную к путешественникам компанию, и ни разу не видели настолько славной. Эдвард хотел насладиться сполна.

- Ну, - попросил один человек, - расскажите нам о своих приключениях.

- Да, развлеките нас! – поддержал другой.

- Этот Альфонс настоящий великан! –благоговейно пробормотал парень в углу.

- Грег сказал, он поднимает по три ящика за раз, - напомнил кто-то.

Братьев моментально затянул водоворот беседы. Эдвард, окружённый группой путешественников, расспрашивал, не слышал ли кто из них о чём-либо похожем на философский камень, в то время как Альфонс участвовал в импровизированном состязании по армрестлингу. Потом, когда младший Элрик отправился с извинениями на второй этаж почистить доспехи, а большинство местных расползлось отсыпаться, за столами осталось всего несколько человек.

Разговор потихоньку съехал на теракты и свёлся к жалобам на военных, не владеющих ситуацией.

- Их же каждый раз предупреждают заранее! – сказал один человек. – Почему же они не могут никак поймать террористов?

- Я знаю, Грег симпатизирует этим сапогам, но я предупреждал его не раз держаться подальше от этих неудачников, - махнул рукой другой.

- Мне кажется, они предупреждают не слишком заранее, - сказал Эдвард. – И поскольку эти атаки происходят повсюду, армейские силы рассредоточены. Я могу представить, как трудно будет произвести аресты в такой ситуации, – он не хотел говорить о бомбе, которую искали три дня назад, но происшедшее до сих пор висело камнем на душе. – Я слышал, военные всех подняли, чтобы остановить взрыв. Разве не полковник из Восточного штаба обезвредил бомбу на терминале пару дней тому?

- Ты думаешь? – пробормотал кто-то из посетителей с сомнением.

- Да, и мне кажется, что плохие парни здесь как раз террористы, - резюмировал Эдвард. – Я знаю, что люди прощают их, поскольку до сих пор обходилось без жертв. А кто скажет, что будет завтра?

- Это мне знакомо, - сказал один из проезжающих, кашлянув. – Доктор из соседнего города на все претензии отвечает, что от этих террористических атак он рассчитывал получить больше работы.

- Ну, если зайти с такой стороны, - бросил ещё один, - эти террористы действительно плохие парни. Они совсем не дают работы доктору!

Люди за столами захохотали и закивали. Эдвард с облегчением почувствовал, что беседа сворачивает в другое русло, когда вдруг сосед схватил его за плечо.

- У тебя друзья в армии или что? – спросил он.

Человек до этого представился как «г-н Кольт». Ему было сильно за двадцать. Это был худой человек в серебряных очках, и, подобно Эдварду, он много куда путешествовал. Кольт был звездой вечера, так как знал кучу захватывающих историй.

- А у тебя кишка не тонка, вставать в эти дни на сторону военных, - сказал он. – Я бы не смог.

- О, я бы так не сказал. Это всего лишь…- замялся Эдвард.

- Погоди, ты сам-то не в армии? – вопрос Кольта привлёк внимание сидящих.

- Что? Эдвард военный?

- По-моему, скорее, тот второй – солдат, приставленный к нему для наблюдения. Сам он маловат.

С тех пор, как Элрики покинули Восточный штаб в последний раз, Эдвард никому не говорил, что он военный. Это грозило многими проблемами. Пусть даже люди не были в прямой конфронтации к армии, неприятных вопросов у них накопилось достаточно.

- Ну, сам-то я, конечно, не солдат, - пробормотал Эдвард, размышляя, как спрыгнуть с темы.

- Да ну, - поднял брови Кольт. – Знаешь ли, ты выглядишь слишком информированным касательно неудачной атаки. Что ты там говорил насчёт Восточного штаба?

- Кто? Я? Ух… - у Эдварда от волнения задрожали руки.

- Ага! – человек за дальним столиком погрозил ему пальцем. – Не стыдись, сынок. Мы не хотим тебя пугать. Если ты военный, ну пусть будет так, мы не станем думать о тебе хуже.

- Да нет, - продолжал тянуть Эдвард. – Я не солдат…

- Ну так у тебя в армии родственник, или?

- А… - язык Эдварда замер во рту. Он не находил выхода из ситуации, кроме как соврать этим славным людям. – Да, это так. Я сам не военный, но в моей семье кое-кто есть из них.

- Так может твой отец или дядя служит в этом самом Восточном штабе, про который ты здесь болтал? – спросил парень в углу.

- Ну, что-то вроде этого, - с некоторым облегчением выдохнул Эдвард.

Мысленно Элрик дал себе по башке. Он разболтал штатским слишком много про давешнюю террористическую атаку. Ничего странного, что он возбудил подозрения. Кажется, они купились на историю, что его отец солдат. На руку сыграло, что сам Эдвард был такой молодой. Легче было принять его за удравшего из дому подростка.

- Ну, - сказал человек в углу с улыбкой, - скажи своему папашке, пусть позовёт нас на помощь, если сам не справляется.

- Да, мы на твоей стороне, детка.

- А если всё будет как сейчас, пообещай сыпануть ему чего-нибудь в питьё дома.

Не выходя из своего репертуара, обитатели гостиницы влезли в дела военных. Эдвард улыбнулся. Весь этот разговор про отца-военного напомнил ему, как он подбежал к Рою в поезде, прямо перед тем, как услыхал про террористов. В этот миг Эдвард представлял, как расскажет Рою о родителе из Восточного штаба, и посмотрит, как тот отреагирует.

Тем временем, Альфонс сидел наверху, чистя стальной костюм, который никогда не снимал. В последние дни братья были настолько заняты, что не было возможности как следует заняться этим, и едва войдя в помещение, он порылся в своём багаже, отыскал тряпку и масло, и взялся за полировку.

- Ещё немножко маслица, - бормотал Альфонс, осторожно оттирая въевшееся пятно на плече. Когда на доспехах появлялась ржавчина, трудновато было вывести её, особенно это было неудобно в дороге. Может быть, он и не мог принять ванну с таким телом, однако любил выглядеть аккуратно. Привычка – вторая натура, думал он.

Альфонс открыл окно и двери в коридор, чтобы запах масла не наполнял помещение. Он тёр и полировал некоторое время, пока не поймал на себе посторонний взгляд. Парень обернулся и увидел маленькое любопытное личико, просунувшееся в комнату.

- Привет, - сказал Альфонс, прекращая полировку. Миловидной девочке было три или четыре года, наверно, это была дочка хозяев гостиницы. Она таращилась на доспехи. – Чем могу помочь? – спросил Альфонс как можно ласковее, чтобы не напугать малышку. Он видел, как некоторые дети ударялись в слёзы с испугу, просто увидев его на улице.

Кажется, в этот раз обошлось. Девочка не плакала. Напротив, она открыла рот, чтобы сказать:

- Дядя в доспехах. Ты маслом пахнешь.

- Ну да, конечно. Неужели так сильно пахнет? – без тела Альфонс не ощущал запахов, но из прежних времён ещё помнил, что масло бывает ужасно вонючим. Он заволновался, что запах пойдёт в другие комнаты. – Простите. Я закрою дверь, - сказал Альфонс, поднимаясь.

- Нет, ничего, - сказала девочка, помотав головой. – Не так уж и пахнет.

Её светлые волосы, закрученные в два поросячьих хвостика за ушами, подпрыгивали в такт движению. – Меня зовут Энси. А тебя?

- Приятно познакомиться, Энси. Моё имя Альфонс.

- Добрый вечер, дядя Альфонс. Можно, я зайду? – спросила девочка. Она выглядела слишком храброй для своих лет. Может, потому, что выросла при гостинице.

- Конечно, - ответил Альфонс. – А тебе точно ещё не пора в постель? – было уже больше десяти часов вечера.

Девочка по имени Энси подошла поближе к нему.

- Мои мама с папой заняты. Поэтому мой дядя привёл меня сюда поиграть. Мои родители не здесь.

- А, - сказал Альфонс. То есть она не дочка трактирщиков. Она гость вроде него. – Так твой дядя остался в одной из комнат?

- Нет, я думаю, он внизу. Он сказал, мы можем пойти поиграть здесь, но он не особенно много играет. Он велел мне никуда не ходить, а потом прямиком потопал вниз. Мне скучно стало, я даже немного поплакала, и один хороший человек почитал мне книжку. Но мне всё равно скучно, - завершила Энси, тихонько вздохнув.

Альфонс окончил полировку. Он слышал голоса и смех людей из таверны.

- Знаешь, - сказал Альфонс с улыбкой в голосе, - Я сюда приехал с братом, а он тоже вниз пошёл. И мне тоже одиноко.

- Правда? - сказала Энси и её лицо растянулось в улыбке. – Давай поиграем, дядя Альфонс!

- Хорошо, во что ты предлагаешь?

- Можно я потру твои доспехи? – спросила девочка, протягивая руку.

- Но твои ручки пропахнут маслом, - предупредил Альфонс.

- Ерунда! Мой дом и так всегда пахнет маслом. Я привыкла. Гляди, мои руки и так вонючие! – сказала она, поднося руки к самому его «лицу».

Конечно же, Альфонс не мог ничего унюхать. Он протянул девочке тряпку.

- Хорошо, можешь начинать.

- Сам напросился! – воскликнула Энси и принялась усиленно тереть доспехи, засыпав его вопросами, откуда он взялся и куда собирается. Бедная девочка, с улыбкой думал Альфонс, она и правда соскучилась.

- Ну, Ал… Ты… Ты великолепен…

Поднявшись, Эдвард нашёл Альфонса, сияющего, как медный таз. Он и Энси рисовали картинки, когда брат вернулся в комнату.

- С возвращением, Эд, - Альфонс помахал брату. – Энси, это мой старший братик, Эдвард.

- Он твой старший брат? – спросила Энси немного удивлённо.

- Рад познакомиться, Энси, - сказал парень.

- Рада познакомиться, - улыбнулась Энси, тряся протянутую руку Эдварда. Она встала на цыпочки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его золотистые волосы. – У тебя симпатичный маленький старший братик, Альфонс, - хихикнула она.

Всё как обычно. Большинство людей не верили, видя этих двоих, что Эдвард старше. Обычно ещё и шутили по этому поводу. Обычно это бесило Эдварда. Обычно это кончалось дракой.

- Симпатичный, хм… - сказал Эдвард, хмурясь. Как всегда, слова задевали его честь, но, сказал он себе, это всего лишь маленькая девочка. В конце концов, он погладил её по головке и присел рядом, глядя, как двое увлечённо портят бумагу.

- Так вы рисовали? Нарисуете что-нибудь для меня? – спросил алхимик у малышки.

- Ага! Я уже кое-что нарисовала для Альфонса, и теперь твоя очередь, - Энси состроила рожицу и вытянула ещё лист бумаги.

Позади ребята любовались, как она старается.

После всего произошедшего, это было лучшим завершением вечера, подумал Эдвард.

Последние звёзды мигали и блёкли, заря поднималась на небе за окном. Альфонса разбудило пение птички на дереве у дома. Он тихонько поднялся и покинул комнату, оставив записку Эдварду, который ещё сладко спал, посапывая, когда брат уходил. Он прошёл через первый этаж, теперь такой тихий, что представить было трудно вчерашний ночной гвалт, и открыл дверь на улицу.

Холодный, свежий утренний воздух наполнял город, и звуки гремящего доспеха разносились по сонным улицам безнадёжно далеко. Альфонс поспешил к станции. Здесь, сквозь лёгкую полосу тумана, струившегося над платформой, он увидел Грега, продолжавшего с ночи свою работу.

- Доброе утро! – крикнул Альфонс.

Грег посмотрел удивлённо.

- А, это ты.

- Я услышал от одного из гостей, будто утром сюда приходит ещё один товарный поезд. Я подумал, вы должны быть здесь, - объяснил Альфонс.

- Альфонс, так? Ты не должен постоянно бегать сюда на помощь. Мне кажется, тебе уже хватит. Не хочу тебя вымотать. Твой неразлучный Эдвард ещё спит, а?

- Нет, я в порядке, правда, – Альфонс поднял один из ближайших ящиков и переложил его в кучу подле рельс. Вчера Эдвард предложил помощь Грегу из товарищеских чувств, из корпоративной принадлежности к армии. Но Альфонс ощущал совсем другое. Его брат помогал другим с помощью алхимии, а люди в Восточном штабе трудились день и ночь, чтобы спасти мирных жителей. У Альфонса отсутствовали обе составляющих авторитета брата – алхимия без круга и воинское звание. Всё, что он имел, - тело, не знающее усталости.

- В какое время прибудет поезд? – спросил он Грега.

- В следующие полчаса. Он заберёт эти коробки на ближайший большой склад дальше по действующей линии. Первым делом надо вывезти порох. Нехорошо, если он здесь отсыреет.

- Эта коробка, да? – спросил Альфонс, поднимая здоровенный ящик с надписью «порох». И тут листок бумаги спланировал на платформу.

Альфонс остановился. Это была картинка, нарисованная Энси для него прошлой ночью. Девочка сложила рисунок и осторожно просунула его между пластин доспеха, так что всё это время листок был при нём.

Альфонс опустил ящик, который держал, и подобрал рисунок. На нём изображены были водопад, раскидистое дерево с непонятными фруктами и лошадь. Линии рисунка были немного корявыми, однако достаточно хорошими для такого маленького ребёнка.

- Это тебе Энси дала? – спросил Грег, разглядывая рисунок в руке Альфонса.

- Вы знаете Энси, Грег? – удивлённо спросил тот.

- Да, я встретил её, когда она прибыла сюда, недели две назад. Девочка посеяла свой блокнот, который я подобрал, и когда я вернул его, она подарила мне один из своих рисунков.

- Две недели… Ого, так она столько времени вдали от своих родителей. Не удивительно, что ей одиноко. Она говорит, что дядюшка не слишком часто с ней играет.

- Тебя не удивляет, как родители отпустили её надолго с таким парнем? Неприятный тип. Много выпивает. Они дважды должны были подумать о жизни своей дочери с такой нянькой. И я не слыхал, чтобы они когда-нибудь с ним лично разговаривали. Записочки типа «пожалуйста, поиграйте с Энси» или вроде того, – Грег нахмурился. – Эта Энси такая милая и вежливая со всеми. Даже не верится, что они родственники.

- Мне и в голову не приходило, - сказал Альфонс, вспоминая широкую и открытую улыбку Энси.

Так родители бросили её на две недели в гостинице с этим мутным дядюшкой? Она, должно быть, скучает до слёз. Сегодня рано утром братья должны были уехать, однако Альфонс думал составить компанию девочке ещё на время, если сможет, чтобы разобраться во всём.

- Я удивляюсь, как она переносит это. Она такая маленькая.

- Нешуточная история. Теперь, две недели спустя, она сильно соскучилась по родителям. Я видел её плачущей порой. К счастью, были добрые постояльцы в гостинице, которые играли с нею. Я думаю, ты видел того парня вчера на вечеринке? Его звать Кольт, он очкарик.

- Он выглядел достаточно прилично, - сказал Альфонс, припоминая человека в серебряных очках, которого встретил за столом прошлой ночью.

- Добрый к детям. Я видел его играющим с Энси порой, – звук паровозного гудка донёсся издали, и Грег вновь принялся работать, продолжая разговор. - Она очень любит рисовать, эта малышка. Однажды Энси показала мне книгу, которую ей купил Кольт. Я думал, это детская книжка, а оказалось, альбом по искусству. Такие чуднЫе картины, и Энси объясняла мне всё про них. Это меня поразило. Я смотрел на рисунки, а видел кучу шрихов, но она растолковывала мне, как это впечатляюще, и кроме прочего символизирует нечто. Это для меня было слишком. Ведь ей едва ли четыре!

Альфонс улыбнулся про себя, представив малышку читающей лекцию по высокому искусству.

- Быть может, однажды она станет величайшим художником.

- Да, я думаю, хорошее начало уже положено.

Двое засмеялись, а потом стало совсем тихо, и Грег снова заговорил.

- Я думаю, дом её родителей набит картинами. Прямо как выставка.

Альфонс так и замер с ящиком в руках.

_Быть не может…_

Парень издал глубокий вздох. Его душа ушла в пятки. Если бы Грег ничего не сказал, Альфонс никогда бы не увидел связи, но теперь, подумав о ней, почувствовал сильное беспокойство.

- Что-то случилось?

- Нет.

_Я должен быль уверен…_

- Мне сейчас лучше вернуться в гостиницу, - вдруг произнёс Альфонс. – Извините, я пришёл сюда помочь вам разобрать ящики до прихода поезда, но произошло кое-что срочное.

- О, не волнуйся обо мне. Всё равно ты отчасти помог. Спасибо, Альфонс, - сказал Грег, помахав ему вслед рукой.

Парень поспешил обратно в гостиницу.

_Я должен быть уверен…_

Пока Альфонс бежал, чёрные мысли в его душе принимали чёткие очертания. Разве не сказал Рой, что последний украденный ребёнок был из семьи антикваров? А здесь была Энси, маленькая девочка, любящая рисование, которая изучала книги по искусству, недоступные пониманию детей её возраста, отосланная родителями, предположительно, под опеку дядюшки, который ею совсем не занимался. Таково положение вещей.

Должно быть, похититель подделывал письма, которые показывал окружающим, говоря, будто они от её родителей.

Этот неприметный город принимает путешественников – прекрасное место, чтобы подольше обманывать закон. Энси отлично общалась со множеством людей, и они даже не догадались, будто что-то не так. При наличии хороших путей, связывавших город с окрестностями, было легко планировать следующее передвижение.

Альфонс взглянул, как утреннее солнце играет на его доспехах. Что там Энси сказала про краски?

_Мой дом пропах маслом. Я привыкла._

_Масляные, подумал Альфонс. Не машинное масло, а масляные краски._

- ЭНСИ!

Альфонс влетел в переднюю дверь гостиницы, заметил пораженную трактирщицу, которая готовила завтрак на первом этаже, и взбежал наверх. Комната, в которую они проводили Энси прошлой ночью, была в конце коридора. Парень постучался в дверь. Его подозрения были только теорией. Он должен был сделать проверку. Если он ошибётся, всегда можно извиниться. Он больше всего надеялся, что ошибается.

Ответа не было.

Думая, что они, может быть, спят, он постучал снова. Опять без ответа. Стараясь унять расшалившиеся нервы, Альфонс повернул ручку – и дверь открылась.

- Ох!

Комната была пуста. На минуту мальчик решил, что ошибся номером. Он выглянул в коридор, сориентировался, - здесь не было ошибки. Именно сюда братья перед сном отвели Эмси.

_Трудно представить, что они уехали рано утром_, думал Альфонс, чувствуя, что проваливается. Его теория казалась всё более правдоподобной с каждой минутой. Элрик-младший развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Надо было информировать военных. И для начала он собирался разбудить старшего брата.

Он быстро пересёк коридор, открыл дверь и вошёл, крича:

- Эд! Просыпайся быстрее! Энси - это…

Голос Альфонса оборвался. Кровать брата была пуста.

- Эд?..

Думая, что Эд укрылся с головой, чтобы урвать ещё пару минут сна, он сорвал сначала одеяло, потом матрас. Он открыл туалет, заглянул под стол, под кровать и даже под кресло. Эдвард пропал.

Альфонс руками схватился за шлем. Вдруг его посетила мысль, что брат отправился в общую ванную. Он повернулся к двери, собираясь снова выйти в коридор, и похолодел.

Из деревянной двери торчал нож. Им была пришпилена бумажка. С ужасом Альфонс понял, что это - тот самый листок, на котором он утром оставлял сообщение для брата.

Страничка была перевёрнута, и запись на обратной стороне гласила:

_Хотите продолжить свои приключения? Если отец мальчика, тот, что из Восточного штаба, заплатит выкуп, то сможете. Молитесь, чтобы папаша не счёл цену слишком высокой. _

Альфонс остолбенело стоял, глядя, как свет раннего утра играет на остром лезвии ножа.

Глава четвёртая

Похищение Эдварда.

Шурх…фьють…бум

Шурх…фьють…бум

Странные звуки доносились из кабинета Роя Мустанга в дальнем углу Восточного штаба.

«Полковник Мустанг, срочно свяжитесь с нами по поводу инцидента в начале недели».

Шварк-шварк. Шурх…фьють…

.

«Полковник Мустанг, мы получили сведения, что вы расследуете похищение, находящееся вне вашей юрисдикции. Мы отправляем представителя для расследования на месте».

Крр-крр-крр.

Шурх…фьють….

«P.S. Пожалуйста, объяснитесь, почему не продвигается расследование по выявленным радикальным группам. Поскольку данное событие может отразиться отрицательным образом на вашей карьере, настоятельно рекомендуем…»

Крр-крр-крр.

Шурх…фьють…бум

Звуки прервал настойчивый стук в дверь.

- Входите.

- Эээ… сэр… - лицо Хавока просунулось в приоткрывшуюся щель. – Вы заняты? – Глаза старлея изучали стаю бумажных самолётиков, порхавших по комнате, пока не обнаружили Роя, сидящего за столом.

- Я разбираю письма с указаниями из Центрального штаба, - объяснил Мустанг. – Он подобрал со стола первый попавшийся листок и продолжил чтение:

«Полковник Мустанг. Слова ничего не стоят. Нам нужны результаты. Мы ждём вашего доклада…»

Отточенным жестом полковник сложил бумагу, придавая ей очертания самолётика, и, тщательно прицелившись в противоположную стену, отправил в полёт.

Вжик… шшш…

Хавок проследил, как самолётик медленно теряет инерцию и пикирует, утыкаясь носом в пол. Шурх...

Жан глянул на своего начальника, задрав одну бровь.

- Бумага с водяными знаками, - усмехнулся Рой. – Это божественно.

- Следствие сдохло, сэр? – спросил Хавок.

- И остывает, - сказал тот, растягиваясь на столе.

Он работал целыми днями, не давая себе отдыха, и до сих пор не пришёл к выводу, кто же стоит за террористическими атаками. Он скоординировался с подразделениями в других регионах, но теракты так распространились, что следствие каждый раз получало больше вопросов, чем ответов. Многие люди из его команды считали, что оригинальную террористическую группу стали копировать подражатели, усугубляя проблему.

Но кое-что в человеке, увиденном в тот день на станции, подсказывало Рою, что это не так. Речь шла о чём-то сильном и жестко централизованном. Казалось, только Мустанг видел здесь связь. Единственную, направляющую цель. А их расследование похищений принесло хотя бы крохотные плоды.

Между тем, стол Роя был завален жалобами граждан и невнятными угрожающе-недовольными письмами верховного командования.

Хавок подобрал один из множества бумажных самолётиков, разбросанных под ногами. Развернул его.

«Армейский бюджет не безграничен. Мы должны рассматривать расходы на ремонт поврежденных взрывами путей как проблемы каждой стороны-участника. Мы озабочены, что некоторые отделы не акцентируют на этом внимание, подбирая свою команду…»

- Ну, - сказал Хавок спустя долгое время, - Как продвигаются испытания бумажной авиации?

- Я нашёл корреляцию между рангом писавшего и аэродинамическими свойствами готового самолёта. Чем выше ранг, тем дальше он летит.

- Да что вы говорите?

Упавшие самолётики лежали, покрывая пол от самой двери до ножек Роева стола повсеместно.

- Так, если бы я сделал самолёт из вашего письма, полковник, то он долетел бы досюда, -палец Хавока упёрся в середину кабинета, - а из моего долетел бы только досюда? – он показал на стол.

- Нет, - Рой покачал головой в ответ. – Я думаю, ваше извращённое чувство юмора противоречит законам аэродинамики. Скорее, он бы кончил путь где-нибудь здесь, - Рой помахал рукой сбоку стола, показывая извилистый путь в корзину для бумаг, сопроводив это соответствующими звуками. – Ну, что-нибудь сдвинулось с этими радикальными группами, за которыми ты должен был присмотреть?

- Я исследовал метки, о которых вы говорили, полковник. Все эти группы были достаточно активны, но, по документам, ни одна не уцелела после ликвидации. Мне трудно представить, чтобы кто-то из них потянул организацию такой бурной террористической активности, которую мы видим, – Хавок протянул Рою несколько документов. – Это может быть, как вы подозревали, некто, снабжающий тергруппы деньгами и приказывающий им разрушать коммуникации без лишних жертв. Однако… В Центре говорят, что мы должны объявлять, будто это работа отдельных, несвязанных групп. Они требуют, чтобы мы объявляли розыск шайки Гаэла как оригинальной группы, которую остальные копируют.

Центр несомненно должен был влезть в это дело. Возможно, они хотели перкратить расследование, декларируя его успешный итог, и посадить кого-нибудь, кто, может быть, и окажется каким-то боком связан с террористической организацией. А судя по высокому классу сыгранности и подготовленности террористов, Рой понимал, что остановить их будет не так легко.

- Они просто хотят связать одно с другим и начать восстанавливать свой авторитет в глазах публики, - заметил Рой сердито.

- И это плохо, сэр?

- Разумеется. Смотри, мы видим поток профессионально проведенных террористических атак, все заранее объявлены, и все без единой жертвы. Я не куплюсь на то, что это якобы работа подражателей. Где-нибудь, как-нибудь, кто-нибудь в этом случае должен был ошибиться. Всё слишком гладко.

- Так кто же Гаэл?

- Не главарь, я уверен. Он пытался уронить на нас контейнер. Контейнер! Конечно, я носил форму – это подвергло меня дополнительной опасности – но Эдвард-то нет! Разве ты думаешь, что тот, кто тратит множество времени и тщательно планирует каждый взрыв, чтобы никто не пострадал, несмотря на это, попытался бы убить нас? Нет, за этим стоит один человек, но это не Гаэл.

Рой подобрал ручку и принялся перерывать бумаги на столе.

- Радикальные группы не знают о приказах и их безупречном исполнении. Но они прислушиваются к деньгам. Тот, кто стоит за этим, разрабатывает план атак для каждого региона и предлагает деньги тем, кто может его исполнить. Будучи лишенными легальных возможностей, разобщенные радикальные группы используют ситуацию для обретения собственного авторитета, и- бинго – мы получаем локальные проявления основного плана.

Сейчас, - продолжил Рой, - им нужна уйма денег под это. И вот они похищают детей состоятельных граждан, чтобы создать фонды… но выплаты происходят в маленьких размерах большому количеству децентрализованных групп, так что денежный поток едва заметен глазу.

- То есть это значит, что ваше расследование похищений и вправду означает поиск террористов. Если бы в центре только знали, как ошибаются насчёт вас, сэр! – сказал Хавок, изобразив обожание.

- Но какова их цель? И как дела пойдут в будущем? Каждый взрыв происходит с предупреждением за полчаса. Они делают свою работу прежде, чем военные доберутся до места. И скрываются с места так быстро, что мы не можем поймать даже их тень – кроме предотвращённого взрыва на грузовом терминале, конечно. А почему столько возни, чтобы обошлось без жертв? И другая вещь: если бы какая-то террористическая группа собиралась показать военным, почему, после удачно исполненного взрыва, они не обмолвятся ни словом о том, кто они такие? Эти люди не оставляют следов. Они делают «бум», исчезают и отправляются подстраивать следующий. Почему?

Хавок раскрыл рот, однако решительно оборвал себя и снова захлопнул его со стуком.

- Простите, сэр, - сказал он, хмурясь.

Рой метнул ручку в стену, облокотился на стол и зарылся руками в волосы.

- Мы наблюдаем ситуацию. Ищем причины и цель. Я ничего не нахожу. Быть может, моя теория неверна. Может, тут нет основного плана. Или организующий этот бардак просто получает удовольствие, причиняя другим неприятности. Этот кто-то, - сказал он с кривой улыбкой, - наверняка сейчас посмеивается над нами.

- Может, вы слишком переоцениваете серьёзность обстановки, - скзал Хавок, улыбаясь. – Придумал! Как насчёт того, чтобы подумать о чём-нибудь совсем другом? Если он посмеивается, почему бы и нам не сделать то же?

Рой взглянул на него с вымученной гримасой, и улыбнулся, пересиливая себя. Необычно было для Хавока пытаться улучшить чьё-то настроение. Рой испытал гордость за этот редкий случай. Возможно, это был единственный раз в жизни.

- Ты прав. Давай сменим тему. Есть интересные новости?

- О, конечно, конечно, - сказал Хавок с очевидным удовольствием. – Кажется, у меня появилась девушка! – он оскалился, как довольная собака.

Улыбка Роя слиняла.

- Да, и это не кокетство или что-то там, - бурно уверил Хавок. – Это большое чувство, сэр. Вы знаете, как будто весна настала!

Так старается, чтобы кому-то стало лучше…

Рой медленно потянулся и поднял со стола самолётик. Нацелился в Хавока и запустил.

- Бумс!

Дверь кабинета распахнулась без предупреждения, потоком воздуха отклонив самолётик от его цели.

- Полковник! – круглое, украшенное очками лицо с коротко остриженными чёрными волосами, возникшее в дверях, принадлежало старшему сержанту Фьюри. – Полковник, сэр! Ваш сын! Он похищен!

Рой вынырнул из вороха бумаг на столе, которые закружились по комнате от ветра, поднятого дверью. Хавок замер на полуулыбке. Оба уставились на Фьюри, который, дрожа, смотрел в пол.

- Мой… сын?

- Уххх…

Лучи света еле просачивались в заполненное мраком помещение.

Эдвард проснулся на холодном, жестком камне. Он открыл глаза и присел, не до конца ещё придя в себя. Заморгал.

- Вау, я спал, как камень…

Что-то было не так.

- Ох! Что? Где?

Глаза Эдварда зашарили по мрачному помещению, пока не остановились на толстом железном браслете вокруг правой ноги. Он вспомнил, что играл с Энси прошлой ночью. И так устал, что повалился спать прямо в одежде. А где же кровать? Кроме прочего, где плащ и чемодан?

Парень оглядел подвальное помещение без окон. Оно было большим, но запущенным. Неподалёку от стены, к которой он был прикован, стояла деревянная лестница, уходя под потолок, и оттуда пробивался свет.

Эдвард порылся в голове, пытаясь состряпать идею, каким чудом он здесь оказался, заснув в своей комнате. Ничего не приходило на ум.

В конце концов он начал кричать в сторону маленького квадратика света вверху:

- Эй, Ал! Где ты? Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Альфонс никогда бы не бросил его в таком месте. Но как объяснить цепь на ноге?

Медленно в его душу закрадывалось предчувствие: они вляпались во что-то плохое.

- Ал! Где ты? Ответь мне!

Внезапно Эдвард испугался за брата. Если он торчит здесь, то где же Альфонс? Он кричал, пока не увидел силуэт человека, закрывший свет наверху.

На первой ступеньке появились ноги в ботинках, шагнули раз, другой. При каждом шаге деревянная лестница громко поскрипывала. Эдвард замер, медленно наполняясь тревогой. Судя по ботинкам, это был не Альфонс.

Человек спустился и целиком предстал перед Эдвардом.

Парень зарычал.

- Вы притащили меня сюда?

- Я.

За спиной человека был яркий свет. А глаза Эдварда привыкли к темноте. Он старательно пригляделся.

- Кольт.

Глаза Кольта за серебряными очками улыбнулись.

- Хорошо спал?

- Спал-то чудесно, просыпался вот значительно хуже, - сказал Эдвард, свирепо буравя взглядом своего тюремщика. – Зачем вы меня здесь приковали?

- Ты чудесно спал, - промурлыкал Кольт, игнорируя его вопрос. – Ты спал целые сутки…Наверно, доза была слишком большой.

_Ну, подумал Эдвард, ещё наркотиков мне не хватало._

- Что я вам сделал? – спросил он, и глянул на Кольта, по-прежнему сидя на каменном полу.

С Эдвардом много что случалось во время поисков философского камня, порою и довольно неприятного. Но он никогда ничего плохого не делал тем, кто не заслуживал этого.

- Если что-то хотите мне предъявить, скажите прямо сейчас. И не втягивайте в это Ала, - сказал Эдвард, опасаясь, что его брат заперт в соседнем помещении.

- Ал? – переспросил Кольт равнодушно. – Этот, в доспехах? Он мне не нужен, так что я его оставил в покое, - голос Кольта был холоден. Это был совсем не тот рубаха-парень, которого Эдвард встретил прошлой ночью.

- Так ты всё же имеешь что-то ко мне. Бывали у меня ошибки в прошлом. Ты по поводу какой?

- Ого? Ты хочешь сказать, что так много путешествовал в свои юные годы, что не упомнишь всех раз, когда оступался? Похоже, кое-где была интересная история. Не говоря о твоих руке и ноге. Это что же, автопротезы? – Кольт присмотрелся к автомейлам Эдварда поближе. – Отлично сработано. – Он прочистил глотку. – Что ж, у меня счёт не к тебе.

- И? – сконфуженно спросил Элрик.

- А к армии, видишь ли. Они претендуют на роль защитников народа, а если народ бунтует, они стреляют в нас без малейшего раздумья. Жаль, что придётся пожертвовать тобой. Но для великого будущего… - лицо Кольта выражало искреннее сожаление, однако в глазах по-прежнему горел холодный огонь.

Эдвард взглянул в эти ледяные, бездонные глаза и вздрогнул.

- Звучит, словно вы готовы замарать руки.

- Рано или поздно пришлось бы, мой мальчик, - сказал Кольт. Он повернулся, чтобы подняться по лестнице.

- Обождите! – воскликнул Эдвард. – Если вы в обиде на армию, великолепно! При чём тут я?

- Мне нужны деньги, всего лишь, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Кольт.

- Деньги?

- Да. Для моей организации.

Впервые Эдвард осознал, что вляпался в нечто большее, чем обиды чокнутого одиночки.

- Погодите, вы же не…

- Да. Террорист-бомбист, - сказал Кольт, медленно оборачиваясь. – И ты будешь нашей первой жертвой. Вообрази: ребёнок высокопоставленного армейского офицера похищен. Следует заявление о выкупе. Военные пытаются его спасти. И вот, в ходе их опрометчивых действий, наступает смерть. После всех этих бескровных похищений прекрасный юноша умирает. Да, люди запомнят его. Твоя благородная жертва послужит подъёму антивоенных настроений в народе на никогда прежде не вообразимую высоту.

Кольт уставился на Эдварда, как хищник на добычу. Его пронзительные глаза горели в темноте, словно он выжидал момент для прыжка.

- А, значит вы лидер, возглавляющий террористов, - пробормотал Эдвард.

- Террористов? - Кольт хмыкнул. – Знаешь, в чём разница между военными и террористами, мальчик? Давай я тебе расскажу… - он улыбнулся. – У одних больше пушек, чем у других.

Один взгляд на искажённое лицо Кольта, и всё вдруг стало на места: Эдвард оказался бонусом в цепи похищений, спланированных Кольтом для пополнения террористических фондов. Беседа прошлой ночью была всего лишь хитрой ловушкой. И теперь Эдвард определенно знал, что террористы собираются с ним сделать. И ещё одна вещь: улыбка Кольта выглядела точь-в-точь как улыбка, которую он видел в поле около тормозящего поезда, тот же образ, который он видел внутренним взором перед обезвреживанием бомбы на терминале.

Действительно Кольт был на месте преступления или нет, утверждать было нельзя. Но он вполне мог там присутствовать. После того, как Кольт покинул помещение, где был прикован Эдвард, парень не мог разогнать леденящее чувство, что злорадная гримаса застряла у него в печёнках.

- Может быть, это шестое чувство, про которое толковал полковник, - пробормотал Эдвард. То же, что он испытал в поезде, и утром на терминале. Оно предупреждало, что он лично вовлечён в эту аферу.

– Реально, я должен доверять больше своим чувствам, - говорил себе Эдвард, соединяя руки и глядя на голубоватую вспышку алхимической реакции, легко избавившей его от железной цепи на ноге. – Итак, разрешим этот прецедент раз и навсегда.

Элрик был счастлив. Кольт не знал, что он алхимик, и оставил Альфонса в гостинице. Это позволяло Эдварду освободиться, а потом Альфонс свяжется с военными и пришлёт помощь. Даже не нужно было подтверждения от шестого чувства, что всё будет в порядке.

- Говорю вам, нет у меня никакого сына!

Все глаза в помещении уставились на Роя. Он опустил бумажку на стол.

- Ну же, ребята, это чья-то глупая шутка. Не видите, я - занят?

- Но в письме ясно написано: «Старшему офицеру из Восточного штаба. Если хотите получить сына обратно, вы должны уплатить сумму в 20 миллионов сентов. Детали передачи выкупа позже», - сказал лейтенант Бреда, тыча толстым пальцем в бумагу под рукой Роя.

- Кроме того я заметил, что старшие офицеры здесь генерал и вы, полковник Мустанг, - сказал высокий мужчина, стоявший позади Бреды. Это был Фарман, прапорщик.

- И сэр, - добавил Фьюри дрожащим голосом, - оно так похоже на письма вымогателей. Не слишком ли опрометчиво посылать такое ради шутки?

- Они говорят «старший офицер», но нигде не упоминают моё имя, – парировал Рой. – Как насчёт генерала?

- Мы сразу проверили генерала, сэр, – ответил Хавок. – Он говорит, что его сын давно вырос, а оба внука дома с родителями. Так что остаётся только _ваш_ сын, полковник… - сказал Хавок с каменно-серьёзным лицом, однако след улыбки играл в углах его губ, подчёркивая глубоко пикантную ситуацию.

- А я вам говорю, нет у меня никакого сына! – проревел Рой. – Я когда-нибудь рассказывал, что у меня есть сын? Меня здесь на базе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь с ребёнком видел?

Судя по улыбкам, никто всерьёз не верил в реальность похищения. Все просто были заинтригованы наличием у полковника сына, о котором тот никогда не говорил, и это страшно бесило Роя.

Подчиненные хором заговорили:

- Разумеется, я не видел, чтоб вы приводили ребёнка на базу. Но…

- Они говорят о выкупе. Стало быть, у них кто-то есть…

- Я верю вам, полковник. Всегда. Абсолютно и безоговорочно, на самом деле.

- Честно говоря, зная, как вы себя за пределами штаба ведёте, я начинаю верить…

- А может, вы его скрывали!

- О-о, а если у него ДЕТИ?!

- Ух ты! А сколько у вас детей, полковник? Больше одного? Это ж здорово! Вы просто обязаны нам рассказать!

Полковник топнул обеими ногами об пол:

- Тихо!

Повисла короткая пауза.

- Вы уверены, что у вас нет ребёнка?

- Нет! Да!

- Нет ребёнка? – спросил Фьюри.

- Ни одного! Ни единого!

- Ни одного даже самого крошечного? – переспросил Фьюри.

- Совсем никакого!

- Полковник, полковник, - сказал Хавок, похлопывая его по плечу.

- Что?

- Будьте честны.

Рой онемел. Он чуть не заехал Хавоку в лоб, но на полпути удержался.

- Это требование выкупа? – спросила Хоукай, поднимая листок со стола Роя. Она вернулась в кабинет с обеда, пока другие разговаривали. Кто-то сбегал в кофейню, чтобы сообщить ей животрепещущую новость.

- Старший лейтенант, это дурная шутка, - объяснил ей Рой.

- Конечно, полковник. Как можно украсть ребёнка, которого у вас нет? – спросила Хоукай, возвращая бумажку Мустангу. – Ведь у вас нет сына… или есть?

- Старший лейтенант, вы же не верите в это.

- Вопрос не в том, во что я верю, полковник. Я спросила только потому, что если у вас есть сын, то ситуация достаточно серьёзна. Если это не шутка, это первое, о чём мы должны задуматься при данных обстоятельствах.

Выражение лица Хоукай оставалось таким же невозмутимым, как всегда. Несмотря на обуревавшие её чувства, она оставалась сосредоточенной.

Рой подтвердил:

- Нет, старший лейтенант. У меня нет сына.

- Правда?

- Правда.

На минуту в кабинете стихло.

- Я бы не поверила и половине того, что здесь говорилось. Однако… в вашем ответе есть некоторая излишняя поспешность,- в конце концов сказала Хоукай.

- Никакой поспешности. Никаких сомнений. Никакого ребёнка!

Рой чувствовал себя как на допросе инквизиции. Когда все вокруг так пялились на него, ему самому начинало казаться, что у него есть сын.

_Это немыслимо, думал Рой. Кто-нибудь, избавьте меня от этого._

Вдруг кто-то из охраны постучал в дверь.

- Простите, полковник. Альфонс Элрик хочет видеть вас. Впустить его?

- Стальной алхимик похищен?

Никто в этом кабинете Восточного штаба и поверить не мог.

- Бедные подонки, - вздохнув, пробурчал Рой. Ему трудно было представить, что кто-то покусится украсть Государственного алхимика – они же ходячее живое оружие! И что Эдвард кому-то понадобится… Рой понял, что сочувствует человеку, решившемуся на такое. Кабинет снова разом наполнила какофония голосов.

- Кишка не тонка, умыкнуть его!

- Кто _сам захотел_ украсть этого ребёнка?

- Ну, они точно пожалеют об этом.

- Мы должны отправиться на помощь несчастным парням…

Все в помещении знали, что творит Эдвард, если он в ярости. И никто бы не хотел сейчас оказаться в шкуре похитителей. Только Альфонс не разделял общего восторга. Он знал, что брат способен постоять за себя. Он больше волновался о бедной Энси. Должно быть, её тоже забрали вместе с Эдом. Мальчик хотел позвонить сразу, как всё случилось, однако не имел кода доступа для прямого звонка на базу. Конечно же, он поспешил в штаб и изложил свою просьбу военным.

- Я не представляю, почему похитители считают моего брата вашим сыном, полковник, - сказал Альфонс. Он рассказал начальнику брата всё про гостиницу, в которой они остановились, про имена и внешность встреченных людей, и про брошенные на станции ящики, и про маленькую девочку Энси.

- Я думаю, наиболее подозрителен человек, выдающий себя за дядюшку Энси, - объяснил Альфонс. – Но я не уверен, что и Кольт назвал настоящее имя. Я думал, он достаточно милый, так как подарил Энси книжку… но почему маленькой девочке – и по высокому искусству? И не похоже, чтобы в этом городе можно было где-то достать альбом по искусству. Я думаю, он обзавёлся книжкой заранее, зная, кто малышка и из какой семьи. Я пошёл побеседовать с мистером Кольтом по этому поводу лично, но он уже отсутствовал. Я решил, что слишком большое совпадение в том, что с утра пропали Энси, её дядя, мистер Кольт и мой брат. И может быть, решил я, они работают вместе. Я думаю, включая случай Эда. И Энси. – Альфонс собрался с мыслями. – Я слышал, мистер Кольт остановился в этой гостинице задолго до приезда Энси и её дядюшки, однако я не успел его расспросить как следует.

Все в кабинете тихонько слушали рассказ Альфонса. С их лиц сползли ухмылки, они тяжело задумались.

- Этот Кольт изрядно подозрителен, - сказал Фарман, потирая лоб. – Все сообщения о похищенных детях поступали от разных похитителей. Однако же Кольт мог использовать других людей, которые бы делали за него грязную работу, нахшедшихся поблизости.

Бреда сцепил руки и засопел.

- Родители Энси информировали похитителей, что деньги готовы. Они ждут указаний, где и когда их оставить. Возможно, похититель – или похитители – озаботились следующей жертвой: Эдвардом.

- Да. Возможно, вы правы, - сказал Рой. Что-то его во всём этом смущало, только он не мог пока сказать, что именно.

- Полковник? – позвал Фьюри.

За него ответила Хоукай.

- То, что Эдварда похитили, заставляет волноваться, - она достала из кипы бумаг все, касающиеся предыдущих похищений. – Остальные похищенные дети были от шести лет и младше. Я думаю, жертвы были выбраны по тому принципу, что их проще облапошить и легче контролировать, но Эдвард…

- … не позволит ни одной из этих вещей.

- … Так что теперь, когда они захватили жертву, которую невозможно контролировать и опасно отпускать, это знаменует новый этап безумных действий. Это абсолютно не похоже на похитителей, предпочитающих денежные переводы. Это означает, что они перестали осторожничать. Возможно, это последнее похищение, которое они планируют.

Рой покрутил новые детали так и этак. В нём всё больше возрастала уверенность, что его интуиция попала в цель. Взрывы и похищения были крепко связаны между собой, это уже стало ясно. Но теперь похищение Эдварда и бегство из гостиницы показывали сдвиг в планах террористов. Всё указывало на то, что они перестают либеральничать и осторожничать. Они собрались идти ва-банк. Похоже, бандиты не думают отдавать Эдварда живым.

Рой собрал разрозненные куски информации, и они обрели целостную форму. Если похищения кончатся, то же будет и с бомбами. Другими словами, террористы уже достигли своей цели.

Рой поднял глаза.

- Младшие лейтенанты Хавок и Бреда! Мне нужны отчёты по всем оружейным заводам, работающим на армию. Прапорщик Фарман, проверить все действующие оружейные склады! Старший лейтенант Хоукай, дайте мне план всех открытых железнодорожных линий!

Кабинет забурлил. Альфонс отошёл в сторонку, чтобы не мешать в проходе. С сомнением он посмотрел на Роя.

- Насчёт моего брата…

- С ним всё будет в порядке. Скоро мы должны найти его и завершить это дело. Нет. Мы точно сделаем это. Всё кончится ещё сегодня.

Несколькими минутами позже кабинет снова наполнился. Офицеры вновь собрались, неся различные отчёты. Все молчали. Говорил Рой.

- Я нашёл связь между террористами и похитителями. Во-первых, вымогательство. Они собирают деньги для поддержки террористических атак и для получения оружия и прочих припасов. Затем, взрывы, которые, как мы считали, разрозненны. Не совсем так. Они разрывают линии между оружейными фабриками и расположением войск, служащие для прямых поставок вооружения и амуниции… чтобы кое-где можно было захватить его. И не в малых дозах. Они хотят прибрать его без остатка.

Рой постучал пальцем по карте, висевшей на стене рядом с ним.

- Вот эта лини была разрушена первой. Затем здесь… и здесь… - В каждом пункте он прикалывал флажок. Ещё они разрушили фабрику амуниции… здесь, во время перерыва в сообщении, там мы иногда хранили транзитные грузы оружия, и грузовой терминал, где оружие перенаправлялось на разные базы.

Карта запестрела флажками, когда Рой стал помечать места всех взрывов один за другим.

- Террористы разрушили почти все магистрали для поставок оружия с заводов на базы. Более того, террористические атаки совпадали с дополнительными поставками оружия, с одной и той же фабрики. Кажется, оружие при доставке отклонялось с пути каждый раз.

Рой повернулся к собравшимся офицерам.

- Хавок и Бреда. Ваш доклад по армейским поставкам?

Бреда заглянул в поспешно нацарапанные записи.

- Похоже, они сгрузили всё имущество на один поезд пару дней назад.

- По слухам, достаточно много оружия, - подтвердил Хавок.

- Фарман, как насчёт резервов на складах?

- Есть вероятность, что террористы нацелятся на наши склады, особенно те, где будет складировано это оружие. Оно будет доставлено на нашу базу… сегодня, сэр, - сказал Фарман, глянув на Фьюри. Тот сидел около радиопередатчика, слушая информацию насчёт поставок и передавая её Фарману.

Когда остальные завершили доклады, Хоукай прошла к карте и принялась помечать действующие линии. Только одна линия, вышедшая из-под её рук, непрерывная на всём протяжении, связывала Восточный штаб и фабрику.

- Вот город, где остановились Эдвард с Альфонсом, - сказала Хоукай, проводя пальцем по карте. – Вот здесь другая станция, ещё один город вечно со множеством проезжих, здесь ветка заканчивается на Восточном штабе. Вокруг нет военных объектов. Однако имеется заброшенный крупный сталелитейный завод, стоящий близко к дороге. Похоже, он и служит террористам базой для операций, - указующий палец Хоукай остановился на объекте около линии на карте.

Рой уставился в эту точку.

- Сегодня товарный поезд с большим количеством военного груза будет проходить через этот пункт. Спорю на своё звание алхимика, что террористы на заброшенной фабрике с нетерпением его ждут.

Глава 5

Бой в одиночку.

Тянущиеся рельсы казались бесконечными, линия разрезала коричневатые земляные холмы и величественные утёсы, разбросанные по ландшафту как забытые великаном игрушки. Над полотном дрожал горячий воздух. Невдалеке маячили несколько складов, очевидно, давно покинутых. Крыши провалились, стены в дырах. Некоторые держались едва.

Посредине торчала огромная заброшенная фабрика.

Здание в шесть этажей возвышалось над иссохшей землёй. Железные ворота блокировали проход: огромные ставни на полстены, закрывающие ангар, где поезда выгружали сырьё и подбирали продукцию фабрики. Это место, похоже, было оживленным, когда ещё действовало.

Но теперь белёные стены пожелтели от многолетнего контакта с резким солнцем. Грязь и песок, пригоняемые из окружающей прерии, въелись в щели и трещины зданий, задуваемые прямо сквозь многочисленные зияющие дыры, которыми давно покрылись стены. Пробивая верхние этажи, падали с крыши куски бетона. Обнажился скелет каркаса: балки, переплетение арматуры. Это было заброшенное, негостеприимное место.

И сейчас оно служило полем битвы между грязными террористами и молодым парнем.

- Энси! – громкий шёпот Эдварда эхом отразился от каменных стен цокольного помещения. – Энси! Ответь, если ты меня слышишь!

Осторожно ступая, алхимик спустился в небольшой подвал. Это было пятое подобное помещение – вероятно, их использовали как подземные хранилища – с тех пор, как он освободился. После этого юноша сложил истории, которые рассказывала о своей семье Энси, детали похищений, упомянутые Роем, и то, что он уже знал о террористических атаках.

Если бы он не подвернулся под руку похитителям, на месте жертвы была бы Энси.

_Недопустимо…_

Эдвард нервно сглотнул. Он понимал: террористы считают, будто он ещё один ребёнок. Почему бы ещё выход из подвала не охранялся? Разумеется, Элрик не был здесь совсем один. Шаги и звуки беседы долетали из соседних помещений, и когда Эдвард выбрался на первый этаж, он уловил мелькание людей, ходящих под огромными окнами вдоль фронтона здания. Эдвард нашёл отличный способ оставаться незаметным во время поисков, пригибаясь каждый раз, когда слышались приближающиеся шаги. Он хотел добраться до самого Кольта, чтобы остановить его планы и поставить на место вкрадчивого заправилу, но сперва юноша хотел убедиться, что девочка находится в безопасности.

Его шаги замерли перед входом в последний неисследованный подвал.

- Энси, ты здесь?

- Эдвард? – прозвучал в ответ тоненький голосок.

- Энси! – Эдвард сбежал по ступенькам и нашёл её в углу помещения. – С тобой всё в порядке?

- Да, всё хорошо, – ответила девочка, глядя на него. – Только мне одиноко.

В отличие от подвала, где содержался Эдвард, эта комната была электрифицирована. Энси сидела на полу, скрестив ноги, и читала свой альбом по искусству при свете небольшой лампы.

- Я рада, что ты пришёл, - улыбнулась малышка. – Я нарисовала новую картинку. Это тебе. Но дядя сказал, что я не могу отдать её тебе сразу. Потому что бандиты снова взрывают бомбы. Он сказал, я должна прятаться здесь.

Эдвард прикрыл глаза. Девочка не понимала, что происходит. _В конце концов, она думает, что он таким способом пытается сохранить ей жизнь._

Парень вздохнул с облегчением и принял рисунок из протянутых рук Энси. Он узнал себя по светлым волосам и Альфонса в броне, стоящих среди других улыбающихся людей. Энси указала на двоих:

- Это мои мама и папа. А здесь посрединке я.

Эдвард глянул на неё. На картинке все держались за руки. Он ласково потрепал Энси по голове.

- Ты скоро будешь дома, я это знаю, - сказал он, помогая девочке подняться на ноги.

- Правда? - сказала она и её глаза наполнились надеждой.

- Тебе просто надо вести себя тихо некоторое время, хорошо? – Эдвард приложил палец к губам и улыбнулся. Энси тоже улыбнулась, решив, что это вроде игры, приложила пальчик к губкам и прошептала:

- Шшшш!

Эдвард тихонько провёл её наверх и в другое подвальное помещение, сообщающееся с цетральным залом. Он укрыл Энси за небольшим столиком, и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

- Теперь послушай меня, Энси. Ты услышишь стук, и грюк, и пальбу. Но не выходи из этой комнаты. Понимаешь?

- Стук и грюк? – глаза Энси увлажнились, когда она уловила нотки серьёзности в голосе Эдварда. – Это страшно?

- С тобой всё будет в порядке. Я обещаю, – твёрдо ответил он, улыбаясь, так, чтобы ей было не страшно. – Если придут большие дядьки… мы станем играть в прятки. Я хочу, чтобы ты здесь спряталась, Энси. Хорошо? Уж постарайся, чтоб они тебя не нашли.

- Хорошо, - сказала Энси с готовностью. – Я лучший прятальщик!

- Умничка. Если я, или Ал, - Эдвард сделал паузу, раздумывая, - или кто-то из военных – ты видела таких людей в синей форме в городе, - придём искать тебя, вот тогда хватит прятаться. Хорошо?

Эдвард догадывался, что террористы отпустили Альфонса, зная, что он при первой возможности побежит к военным рассказать о происшедшем. Вести о похищении Эдварда должны были вынудить Роя ко встрече с террористами, и это значило, что вся камарилья уже в пути. Алхимик надеялся и ждал.

Эдвард в последний раз пожал руку Энси.

- Молодец. Будь здесь.

- Ладно.

Эдвард убедился, что Энси не видно со ступенек и от входа в подвал, пока поднимался по лестнице.

- Замечательно, начнём же, – бормотал он себе под нос. Эдвард занял позицию у ступенек, поднимающихся на первый этаж, хорошую тем, что железная пожарная лестница была видна в окно, а потом он бросился бежать - прямо к огромным стальным воротам на фронтоне здания.

Громадные железные ворота был приоткрыты ровно настолько, чтобы один человек мог проскользнуть внутрь. Перед воротами, покуривая, стояла горстка террористов.

**(Бонус: а над входом на фабрику висел плакат – «У нас в офисе не курят. Кольт»)**

- Не видно поезда? – крикнул один.

- Не вижу пока, - отозвался голос с верхнего этажа.

- Мне ветер все глаза песком засыпал, - пробурчал человек перед воротами. – Надеюсь, нас скоро позовут с вахты.

Эдвард выжидал позади ворот, прислушиваясь к их беседе. Он проскользнул во двор, осторожно, чувствуя беззащитной спиной, что наверху кто-то стоял, наблюдая за приближением поезда. Но Эдварду видны были только трое здесь, внизу, на уровне земли. Парень незаметно прокрался к воротам и дал тяжёлой створке крепкого пинка.

Она повернулась и захлопнулась с громким звоном. В то время как трое обернулись глянуть, что там случилось, Эдвард хлопнул в ладоши и приложил руки к воротам.

- Эй! – заорал один из бандитов.

- Да ты кто такой! Открой ворота немедленно!

Другой террорист протянул здоровенную ручищу, хватаясь за ворота.

Хряпс!

Резкий звук пронёсся по воздуху и ворота превратились в сплошной кусок металла, полностью блокируя центральный вход. Эдвард бросился в сторону дыры, через которую мог пролезть человек. Он снова соединил ладони и коснулся полуразрушенного угла бетона и железной балки, чтобы нарастить стену. Следующим движением он заделал ещё один пролом и закрыл два больших окна трансмутированным бетоном. В минуту он полностью перекрыл выходы с первого этажа наружу.

Тьма заполнила помещение, как только погас последний свет эдвардовой алхимии. Здание наполнилось какофонией звуков: грохот ударов по металлу (кто-то безуспешно пытался открыть ворота), странный пульсирующий звук трансформируемой земли и поднимающихся стен, и взволнованные крики на верхних этажах.

- Что за шум, эй!

- Иди сюда и посмотри на это!

В подвале прозвучали шаги и человек в глубине помещения взглянул вниз:

- Ох, что ж темно так?

При помощи заделанных стен, окон и щелей первый этаж погрузился в такую тьму, что человек не мог как следует разглядеть себя самого. Из угла первого этажа донёсся лязгающий звук. Маленькая вспышка – и последняя щель захлопнулась.

- Ч-ч-что это было? – закричал голос.

- Кто-то снаружи!

- Незваный гость на первом ярусе!

Несколько человек спустились со второго этажа, таращась в темноту. Их глаза привыкли к свету верхних ярусов – и внизу им было ничего не разглядеть. Они стояли, прислушиваясь, и несколькими секундами спустя раздался звук, словно кто-то карабкался по пожарной лестнице.

- Позаботимся о _втором этаже_, – подбодрил себя Эдвард и ухмыльнулся. Незадолго до того террористы видели, как он ловко запечатал последнюю дыру _наружу_ в стене первого яруса.

Победа Эдварда была кратковременной: едва он сделал пару шагов по гремучей пожарной лестнице, как часовые с верхних этажей высунулись из окон, заметили его и открыли огонь.

Эдвард запрыгнул на второй этаж через аварийный проход, прямо перед двумя террористами, стоявшими наверху лестничного пролёта.

- Ухх! Ты кто такой? – заорал один.

- Эй, кто-то просочился на второй этаж только что! – крикнул другой, выхватывая пистолет, когда Эдвард налетел на него.

- Поздняк метаться!

Правая рука Эдварда трансформировалась в блестящее лезвие и мягким, ровным взмахом острого края срезала стволы обоих пистолетов. Отсечённые дула лязгнули об пол.

Один террорист уставился на остатки своей пушки. Второй выхватил ещё пистолет и заорал, спуская курок:

- Кто этот парень?

Он выстрелил в Эдварда дважды, а сверху прибежал третий бандит и тоже открыл огонь.

Пустые гильзы, гремя, раскатились по полу, однако ни одна пуля не достигла цели. Ослепительный свет разлился перед вооруженными людьми, а на месте, где за миг до того стоял Эдвард…

- Стена?

- К-какого?

- Он алхимик?

Люди стояли пораженные, с разряженными дымящимися пистолетами, глядя на стену перед собой, когда сверху прибежало ещё несколько парней с оружием.

- Что происходит?

- Лазутчик!

- Что? Откуда взялась эта стена?

Люди попытались пробраться вокруг стены, чтобы схватить Эдварда, как вдруг светящаяся полоса трансмутированной почвы задрожала.

- Только для вас! – крикнул алхимик, хорошенько пнув стенку со своей стороны.

- Ёёёёёё!

Стена рухнула позади рассыпавшихся людей.

- А теперь - мой следующий фокус!

Укрытый взвившейся пылью, Эдвард хлопнул в ладоши и коснулся рухнувшей стены, преобразуя её в виде цилиндра, заползающего на ступеньки как длинная свая.

Люди на лестнице увидели приближающееся остриё каменного копья и помчались обратно на третий этаж. Никто более не мог ступить на лестницу, так как камень, слившись с металлом лестничных перил, запечатал её словно старую консервную банку.

Эдаврд покрутил головой, ища запасный выход. Заметив стрельбу сверху, он хлопнул в ладоши, словно догадавшись, и коснулся внешней стены со стороны дверного проёма. Под кончиками его пальцев стена вспучилась, вырастая гребнем. По стене пробежала дрожь и фасад вытянулся, козырьком прикрывая Эдварда от остальных этажей.

- Обождите! Я не могу его видеть! – донеслось откуда-то сверху.

Походя на огромный бетонный забор, стена выгнулась, закрывая обзор людям, целившимся с верхних ярусов. Эдвард вскарабкался ещё на этаж, высунул голову и тут же снова убрал её под защиту гребня стены, смутив стрелков, не знавших, куда он побежал.

Бонус: Ваш Эд дорос до второго уровня. Жизнь – 100%, мана 80%.

Бонус 2 По нашему бухгалтерскому законодательству из соображений безопасности касса не может находиться на первом или последнем этаже, если ваш офис занимает больше двух. Насчёт оружейных складов сказать не могу.

Касательно оружия.

Из Вики: **Магнум** (лат. _Magnum_ — номинатив от _magnus_ — _большой, великий_) — патрон повышенной мощности, а также оружие для стрельбы такими патронами.  
Патрон магнум был создан в 1930-х годах специалистами фирмы «Remington Arms»: Филиппом Шарпе — мастером по снаряжению патронов и баллистиком Мертоном Робинсоном. Новый патрон, во избежание путаницы с обычным полицейским патроном .38 Special, назвали .357 Magnum. Под патрон был создан револьвер, сделанный на базе армейского «Smith & Wesson» .45 калибра, — «Neu Centure» («Новый век»), состволом длиной 6 дюймов, ударно-спусковым механизмом двойного действия, откидывающимся влево барабаном и рукояткой типа «Magna»

Я употребляю более привычное нашему уху обозначение размера. Заметьте: у них не только автомейлы впереди планеты всей. Самые внимательные заметили, что в оригинале Рой рисует на карте фломастером. В 1910-е годы… Я настолько старая, что помню, как это было. Флажки, и никаких!

Выше всех волнений, на шестом этаже, Кольт прохаживался вдоль стены, на которой вырос козырёк. Крыша медленно просела, приноравливаясь к новому состоянию стен, когда он с господствующей точки обозревал вид на рельсы, проходящие перед фабрикой. Когда началась стрельба, к Кольту прибежал человек с плохими новостями. Но тот его отослал, предоставив разобраться своим подчиненным. Кроме того, лазутчик был один, скорее всего, разведчик какой-нибудь другой радикальной группы, которую Кольт упустил из виду. Главарь думал о том, что его планы близки к осуществлению.

Вот-вот поезд, груженый оружием и амуницией, пройдёт по этим рельсам, и когда момент настанет, Кольт будет готов остановить его. Разрушит рельсы и поезд вынужден будет остановиться. Потом террористы нападут. Если вдруг по непредусмотренной причине поезд вдруг не остановится, то сойдёт с полотна. И в это м случае будет тот же результат. Конечно, люди в поезде наверняка будут ранены и, вполне возможно, убиты, но поскольку бандиты планировали свой финальный выход, Кольт не собирался церемониться.

Брови Кольта задрались, и он выхватил свой бинокль. Почему там всё ещё стреляют? Может, больше одного шпиона? Позади по ступенькам взбежал один из его людёй.

- Кольт, у нас неприятности! – прошипел он, падая наземь от усталости.

- Что это всё значит? Что с лазутчиком?

- Мы не можем поймать его! – пожаловался человек. – Я боюсь… мы не можем спуститься вниз. Начиная с третьего этажа заблокировано всё: лестница, двери, окна, дыры в стенах. Никому не выйти!

- Что? – удивлённо задрал брови Кольт.

Этого не могло быть. Если то, что говорил прибежавший, было правдой, и здание было полностью изолировано, Кольт и его люди не могли выйти, чтобы остановить поезд. Нельзя было допустить провал плана, однако сейчас всё шло к этому.

Кольт схватил человека за грудки и принялся трясти.

- Что значит «заблокировано», ну, отвечай!

Человек задрожал при виде холодного пламени, вспыхнувшего в глазах Кольта. Все, кто работал со свирепым, умным типом, рано или поздно узнавали: он ненавидит всё, что противоречит его планам. Те, кто занимались взрывами, часто видели нацеленное на них дуло сорок пятого калибра. Лишь пару дней назад Гаэл нарушил приказ, чуть не убив военного и штатского, которые помешали осуществлению его цели. Единственное, что предотвратило скорую расправу, монструозная сила, которую главарь ещё собирался использовать. Ничего более. Благодарности ни к кому Кольт не испытывал.

Человек заюлил, молясь, чтобы гнев Кольта не обратился на него, гонца с дурными вестями.

- Ал-алхимик! – проблеял он. – Там внизу алхимик! Он покорёжил стены, окна, ступеньки, он позатыкал всё так, что мы не можем пройти. И он юркий, как лиса! Мы не можем его поймать! Только мы думаем, что вот он, как пшик! На нашем пути стена!

- Алхимик!

Кольт оставил человека, бросив его на пол, и взглянул сквозь разбитую железную раму вниз на дрожащие стены. Он обратил внимание на козырёк тремя этажами ниже и закрученный металл лестницы. Кольт заметил, как паренёк выскочил из запасного выхода третьего этажа и приземлился на лестнице. Он хлопнул в ладоши и ступени позади него согнулись, превращаясь в решётку, закрывающую выход, не давая преследователям гнаться за ним на четвёртый этаж. Пока он карабкался вверх, какой-то человек высунул пистолет из дыры в решётке и выстрелил вслед, однако позади мальчика выгнулась стена, защищая его и заставляя пулю отрикошетить в воздух.

Мальчик посмотрел вверх и глаза их встретились. Это был Эдвард, которого заперли в подвале.

Эдвард жутко ухмыльнулся и запрыгнул на четвёртый этаж.

Кольт побарабанил пальцами по балке.

- Эдвард, Эдвард ,Эдвард, - он повертел имя на языке. - Уж не Стальной ли алхимик Эдвард Элрик? – Кольт выругался. – Проклятье! Как я не догадался? Я знал, что Элрик молод, но не представлял, что он такой коротышка! Погодите-ка…

Кольт вдруг вспомнил доклад Гаэла о неудаче на терминале. Он выругался снова, резко развернулся и побежал по ступеням на предыдущий этаж.

Здесь, на пятом, террористы хранили резервы оружия и прочие запасы. Кроме Гаэла и нескольких наблюдателей за рельсами, этаж был пуст. Сюда долетали звуки оружейной пальбы, сопровождаемые щелчками и треском крушимого бетона.

Кольт подошёл к Гаэлу, растянувшемуся на большом металлическом контейнере, и всадил несколько пуль в контейнер прямо рядом с ним.

- Гаэл, подъём!

- Ммммм? – глаза Гаэла нехотя открылись. Он выглядел совершенно спокойно, несмотря на дыры в контейнере и всё ещё дымящийся пистолет в руке Кольта.

- Что за…? Кольт, я устал.

- Вспомни штатского на терминале в тот день. Как он выглядел? Не он ли тот ребёнок, которого я привёз утром?

- Эй, к чему это всё? – пробурчал Гаэл. Его вялая, тягучая речь сильно контрастировала с резким, жёстким тоном Кольта.

- Отвечай на вопрос! – рявкнул Кольт, направляя дуло ему в висок.

- Почём я знаю! Всем известно, какая у меня дырявая память, Кольт. Я забываю всё, - сказал Гаэл, улыбаясь, словно преждевременная смерть не смотрела ему в лицо. – Белобрысый малец, да? Вполне может быть.

- Если белобрысый малец – тот алхимик внизу, который сейчас в капусту крошит планы, на которые я полжизни положил, тогда парень в доспехах, которого мы бросили в гостинице, побежал _прямиком_ к военным! Если им удастся установить связь между взрывами и похищениями, они могут разобраться в нашем плане, и это… будет плохо, - палец Кольта дёрнулся на спусковом крючке. – Твоя халатность привела к большим проблемам, Гаэл.

В это время один из парней у окна в голос заорал:

- Кольт! Поезд! Я вижу его!

Главарь опустил пистолет и посмотрел на Гаэла, бывшего на пике восхитительного зевка. Кольт мотнул головой в сторону спускающейся лестницы.

- Пойди останови поезд.

Потом повернулся и побрёл на шестой этаж.

Гаэл наконец захлопнул рот.

- Что, ты не поможешь? – буркнул он в спину Кольту, одной рукой открыв ящик и обвешивая оружием спину и плечи.

- В отличие от тебя, я не утруждаюсь физической работой, – сказал Кольт, не оборачиваясь. – Мне достаточно спускать этот курок.

Он поднялся наверх, оставив двух парней с Гаэлом для связи. Они знали, что короткое терпение Кольта и зудящий палец на спуске уже оборвали много жизней, и слышали в его голосе завуалированный намёк: подведи меня и умри.

- Бу-га-га, - громко расхохотался Гаэл. – Это правильно. Ты у нас башковитый. А я? Мне только дай пушку и патронов к ней, я буду счастлив, как дитя.

Гигант перестал нацеплять сна себя оружие и отправился вниз не спеша.

Неразбериха воцарилась на этаже сразу, как только Эдвард исчез в пыльной тьме, по пути ослепив своих преследователей яркими вспышками алхимии. Он был рад, что заделал всё с первого по третий этаж. Это не только удерживало террористов от захвата своей цели на железной дороге, но также давало ему защиту, в которой он отчаянно нуждался.

- Где он? – услыхал парень крик одного из террористов.

Эдвард проскользнул за спиной у бандита и побежал в дальний угол здания.

_Они никогда не станут стрелять в меня в такой темноте – слишком рискованно. Они могут нечаянно ранить кого-то из своих, думал Эдвард._

- Огонь! Огонь!

- Не знаю, кого ты ранишь? Найдите парня!

- Эй! Поезд придёт с минуты на минуту! Проделайте какую-нибудь дырку на первый этаж!

Эдвард забыл, что мысль о добыче может привести этих людей в отчаяние. Они начали палить, как сумасшедшие.

- Ёпст! – алхимк посмотрел, как пули отскакивают от стены, которую он соорудил для защиты. Эдвард поднял следующую до того, как эта была разрушена, а потом нырнул во тьму зала. Часть выстрелов зачмокала по самодельной стене, покрывая его пылю и бетонным крошевом. На самом деле, он хотел бы замуровать всех террористов на третьем этаже, чтобы поболтать с Кольтом один на один, но оказалось, что при тридцати противниках это план не очень продуман.

- Поторапливайся, полковник, - пробормотал парень, переводя дух.

Вдруг у него над головой что-то пронеслось с нарастающим рёвом, и только что сделанная стена развалилась на глазах.

- Какого…?

_Это было не оружие_. Эдвард напряг мускулы, готовый удирать так быстро, как может, едва это понадобится.

- Хмммм, - прозвучал фамильярный голос. – Не здесь, я догадывался…

Эдвард поднял глаза, разглядывая человека-гору, высившегося над ним во мраке.

_Гаэл._

Эдвард понимал, что раз фабрика служит базой террористам, он наткнётся на Гаэла раньше или позже. Он только надеялся, что позже.

Гаэл посмотрел вниз и заметил Эдварда, бегущего, пригнувшись. Он ухмыльнулся.

- Нашлась моя крыска!

- Урод! – заорал парень, уворачиваясь от взметнувшегося кулака Гаэла. Он бежал, петляя по этажу, стараясь увеличить дистанцию. Эдвард стал свидетелем нечеловеческой силой Гаэла на грузовом терминале. Он понимал, что трюка со стенами будет маловато, чтобы удержать великана от выхода наружу.

_А если он вырвется наружу, то остановит поезд_.

Хотя, поскольку этажи были высокими, Эдвард сомневался, что Гаэл, суперчеловек он там или нет, будет прыгать выше, чем со второго этажа, ибо в противном случае вся его работа пойдёт псу под хвост.

- Ты останешься здесь, - прохрипел алхимик, тяжело дыша. Его глаза стреляли по сторонам, отмечая позицию других людей в помещении.

- Эй! Наверно, Кольт прав. Ты выглядишь, как давешний малец! – крикнул в зал Гаэл, удивлённо качая головой. – А может, и нет, - сказал он, прищуриваясь. – А, какая разница, - Гаэл прыгнул вперёд, ударяя кулаком, как молотом.

Эдвард хлопнул в ладоши и принялся мастерить оружие, когда кто-то из бандитов крикнул:

- Гаэл, оставь ребёнка и выбирайся наружу!

- Хорошо, - буркнул Гаэл, отвернулся от Эдварда и тут же стукнул своим кувалдообразным кулаком по внешней стене.

- Мы на третьем этаже! – завопил Эдвард. В его руке было длинное орудие вроде лома, созданное из металла арматуры.

Пробежав через зал, он изо всех возможных сил вонзил копьё в правую руку Гаэла.

- Охх!

Тяжёлая полоса металла вонзилась в правый бицепс Гаэла. Гигант едва вздрогнул.

- Эй, это и правда больно! – крикнул он, повернулся и выдернул лом свободной левой рукой.

Эдвард застыл в изумлении. Гаэл выдержал полноценный удар, словно укус комара, и выдернул копьё так быстро, что у алхимика не было времени отреагировать. Он почувствовал дуновение ветра, когда его ноги оторвались от земли. Парень потянулся к лому, и Гаэл отбросил оружие в дальний угол зала. Эдвард упал на спину. Ветер снова пронёсся над ним.

- Ух! – юноша попытался сесть.

Прогремел жуткий смех Гаэла:

- Пока-пока, крысёныш!

Алхимик поднял глаза и увидел, как гигант повернулся и пошёл к стене. Вновь поразив Эдварда, массивное тело Гаэла прошло сквозь стену, словно она была из тонкого куска бумаги. Эдвард зажмурился, когда резкий солнечный свет хлынул в открывшуюся дыру. Он прикрыл глаза рукой, и увидел тень гигантского силуэта на фоне светлой дыры. На секунду тот завис неподвижно, потом Гаэл прыгнул и пропал из глаз.

- Поверить не могу!

Эдвард вскочил раньше, чем остальные террористы заметили, где он. Его уши уловили далёкий паровозный гудок.

Столб дыма вырос у края неба.

- Ну вот, опять, - зашипел Рой, увидев разрастающуюся вдали огромную кляксу.

- Это уже девятый, - заметила Хоукай, сидевшая у руля.

Рой кивнул.

- Они кажутся небольшими, однако я опасаюсь, что эти взрывы сведут на нет наши усилия, - Мустанг взглянул на руки Лизы, крепко обхватившие руль. Её пальцы побелели. – Ты можешь вести?

- Мне придётся, - сказала она. – Машина слишком юркая, но ничего такого, с чем бы я не могла справиться, - она лишь сильнее вцепилась в руль, вглядываясь вперёд, продолжая разговор. – Я больше волнуюсь за остальных.

Впереди ещё один внедорожник без крыши, вроде их собственного, мчался по дороге как бешеный, периодически вихляя из стороны в сторону. При каждом крене слышались крики.

- Пока они слушаются газа и тормоза, всё в порядке. Хорошо, что здесь не так много штучек, в которых пришлось бы разбираться, - сказал Рой. Его волосы колыхались от налетающего ветра. Он смотрел вперёд, где немного дальше впереди идущего автомобиля на горизонте виднелась чёрная глыба брошенной фабрики.

У Роя не было времени связываться с соседними базами, как только он узнал истинную цель террористов. Ему не требовалось новых писем с поддержкой из Центра, чтобы штурмовать объект быстрее.

Потом начались взрывы – бомбы рвались вокруг рельс и мостов безо всяких предупреждений. Рой понимал, что его команда рассредоточится, занявшись этими взрывами. Поэтому только избранные отправились на фабрику, полагаясь исключительно на себя. То, что план террористов осуществляется так идеально, приводило в ярость. Кроме всего, полковник оставил Фармана и Фьюри для координации действий в Восточном штабе, и Рой, Хоукай, Бреда, Хавок и Альфонс запрыгнули в первый же поезд из города.

Они были едва ли на полпути к цели – на маленькой станции почти рядом с заброшенной фабрикой– как их поезд остановился. Дымок на путях впереди был следом разорвавшейся бомбы.

- Вот так повезло, - пробурчал Рой.

- Согласна, сэр, - подтвердила Хоукай, подставляя лицо ветру.

Команда полковника помчалась в сторону ближайшей станции, по дороге разыскивая военные транспортные средства, которые можно было бы реквизировать, когда они наткнулись на две брошенных машины, без крыш, переоборудованные для пересечённой местности. Рой их тотчас узнал: это были те самые вездеходы, на которых террористы недавно покинули грузовой терминал. Рой остановил патрульных, чтобы сообщить о том, что террористы поблизости, и реквизировал машины.

- Уверена, это они причастны к нынешним разрушениям, – сказала Хоукай, вцепляясь в руль, стараясь удержать автомобиль на дороге. Машине были нипочём колдобины и ухабы, но на повышенной скорости становилось труднее управлять ею. – Я вот думаю, что они собираются делать со всеми деньгами и оружием, которые награбили?

Рой нахмурился.

- Совершить государственный переворот? Кто бы ни управлял этими людьми, у него серьёзные счёты с армией, - Рой взглянул на оружие, загромождавшее задние сиденья. – Они признают лишь право сильного. Ничего хорошего нет в том, когда кто-то от ненависти хватается за оружие.

Рой не представлял, что за жизнь ведёт лидер террористов, но у него наверняка были причины поднять мятеж – прежде всего, если твоя жизнь замечательна, ты и не подумаешь брать в руки ствол. И полковник понимал: кто бы ни нажал на крючок, он сам или террорист, результат один: чья-то смерть. Он допускал, что имеет с бандитом достаточно общего. Но было отличие: принадлежность к армии, позволявшая полагать себя правым.

Рой сел, разглядывая царапину на руке. Рядом с ним Хоукай согласилась:

- Вы правы, - переведя глаза на собственные впившиеся в руль руки. Взяться за оружие нелегко, но Лиза тоже сделала свой выбор. – Быть может, и нет между нами особой разницы, - сказала она погодя, - но мне кажется, лучше поднимать оружие для защиты, а не для уничтожения. Вот что я думаю.

Рой тихо взглянул на ведущую автомобиль Хоукай, потом обернулся вперёд, разглядывая дорогу.

- Поднажмём, - сказал он.

- Да,сэр, - сказала Хоукай, вдавливая педаль газа в пол.

Хавок впился в руль передней машины.

- Мы действительно должны отрываться так далеко вперед от полковника? – обеспокоенно спросил Альфонс у него за спиной. Хавок оглянулся назад.

- Ёпст! Вперёд! Смотри вперёд! – взвизгнул Бреда. – Хавок, гляди на дорогу, умоляю!

Машина вильнула сперва к складу, тянущемуся слева, потом к рельсам, бегущим справа. Альфонс и Бреда, схватившись поверх рук Хавока, вывернули руль и физически заставили водителя смотреть вперёд.

- Эй, прекратите, - заорал он протестующее. – Мы убьёмся!

- Это наша судьба, – возразил Бреда. – Ты жаришь на полном газу с первой минуты, а рулём пользоваться вообще не умеешь. Благодаря тебе мы уже потеряли полковника, а наши жизни уже дюжину раз висели на волоске.

- Говорю тебе, вот это машина! Из неё можно выжать куда больше, чем из полковничьей, честно! Я веду так криво, потому что в первый раз пользуюсь ею, так-то! И кроме всего мы придём к финишу первыми! – крикнул Хавок, морщась от сетований Бреды.

Они уже были около фабрики.

- Уже совсем близко!

Хавок медленно отпустил газ, боясь, что их заметили. Бреда и Альфонс расслабились и издали вздох облегчения, когда вдруг машина рванулась вперёд, прибавляя скорость.

- Что за… - Альфонс опрокинулся на заднее сиденье.

- Эй, что за колоссальная идея? – закричал Бреда, вцепляясь в борта открытой кабины, перепугавшись за свою драгоценную жизнь. Хавок вдавил педаль газа в пол.

- А вот! – крикнул он.

Глаза Альфонса и Бреды проследили взгляд Хавока.

- О нет!

- Рельсы!

- Если поезд пойдёт по ним, он точно полетит под откос!

Впереди группа людей катила большие брёвна на рельсы там, где они шли мимо фабрики.

- Надо предупредить полковника!

Альфонс обернулся, однако автомобиль полковника был довольно далеко.

Хавок рванул руль вправо и машина помчалась вдоль рельс.

- Бреда!

Бреда вытащил винтовку с заднего сиденья и сделал предупредительный выстрел в воздух. Люди сразу заметили их и залегли за брёвнами, открыв ответный огонь по автомобилю. Но многие из бандитов были безоружны, они продолжали укладывать брёвна, а машина была довольно далеко, и большинство пуль пролетело мимо. Некоторые террористы только доставали пистолеты из кобуры.

- Мы должны защищаться!

- Нельзя дать им убрать брёвна! К оружию!

Группка людей продолжала отстреливаться. Остальные отступили к фабрике. Глаза Хавока выхватили из гущи боя огромного мужчину, с оружием в обеих руках.

- Оё-ёй! – крикнул Жан. – Это здоровяк, про которого Рой нам рассказывал!

Он решил не подъезжать слишком близко к бандитам. Как он слышал, большой парень был достаточно силён, чтобы перевернуть автомобиль с лёгкостью. Хавок повернулся к заднему сиденью, достал три ручных гранаты и протянул их Бреде. Бреда выдернул предохранители и швырнул бомбы одну за другой, целясь не слишком близко к рельсам, стараясь не повредить полотно. Возможно, это был перебор, однако Рой предупредил их особо, что этот Гаэл из тех, что «могут поймать пушечное ядро в воздухе и запустить им обратно в вас». Не было времени на раздумья. Поезд мог появиться в любую минуту.

Гаэл поглядел, как гранаты прочертили дугу рядом с ним. Он ухмыльнулся.

- Мерзкая стая крыс! Но вы опоздали!

Гаэл и прочие помчались стрелой с пустого пространства под защиту фабрики.

Хавок, визжа тормозами, остановил автомобиль там, где люди бросили брёвна поперёк полотна.

- О нет, здесь их целых три! – громко пожаловался он, выскочив из машины. Бреда укрылся за автомобилем и начал палить в сторону фабрики.

– Они неподъёмные! – заключил Хавок, потянув за конец одного бревна.

Каждое бревно бандиты тащили вшестером. Даже когда Альфонс и Хавок навалились на него, бревно не шелохнулось.

- Это плохо. В самом деле плохо, - Хавок почувствовал, как рельсы слабо задрожали, предвещая приближение поезда. Он опять тщетно толкнул бревно. Ему видны уже были клубы тёмного дыма, вырывающиеся из паровозной трубы вдалеке. Поезд подходил. И быстро. Альфонс дёргал и дёргал одно из брёвен, сдвинув его едва ли на сантиметр. Тут он нарисовал алхимический круг на дереве и совсем легко заставил бревно скатиться с рельс.

Хавок и Бреда взбодрились, но Альфонс покачал головой.

- Я не могу повторить это – боюсь повредить рельсы, – сказал он. Альфонс принялся толкать следующее бревно, но то едва двигалось.

- Хавок, быстрее! Поезд уже рядом! – закричал Бреда, смерив расстояние до поезда в перерыве между беспорядочными перестрелками.

- Я… знаю, - попыхтел Хавок в ответ. У него оставалось мало времени, но он пока не видел пути предотвращения принудительной остановки поезда.

Террористы подумали то же самое, и временно отступили. Не было причины тратить патроны сейчас, когда через несколько минут им всё равно доставят на дом кучу какого пожелаешь оружия. Имело смысл провести сокрушительную атаку, когда поезд остановится. Не было разницы, затормозит ли паровоз перед брёвнами, или врежется в них и сойдёт с полотна. В любом случае, террористы выигрывали.

- Пожалуйста, двигайтесь! – взмолился Альфонс, напрягаясь и толкая. Тут вдруг чудесным образом бревно стронулось.

- Ха-ха! – закричал Хавок довольно, когда младшему Элрику удалось скатить второе бревно с рельс. Осталось ещё одно.

Кондуктор, должно быть, заметить преграду.

- Где застрял полковник? – выдавил Хавок, пока они с Альфонсом изо всех сил толкали последнее оставшееся бревно.

Если поезд слишком сильно притормозит, то разгонять его снова придётся долго. Террористы воспользуются удобным случаем для штурма. Лоб Хавока покрылся испариной. Поезд продолжал торможение. Послышались крики триумфаторов со стороны брошенной фабрики.

_Слишком поздно…_

И вот в этот момент второй автомобиль промчался по траве вдоль путей.

- С дороги! – рявкнул Рой, выскакивая из несущейся машины.

- Опоздали! – крикнул Хавок, вместе с Альфонсом отскакивая от последнего бревна.

Рой прокатился по траве, вскочил на ноги и выбросил вперёд руку в перчатке. Алхимический круг весело сверкал на его кисти. Полковник соединил пальцы с громким щелчком, и молнии пронеслись по воздуху.

- Трррц!

Молнии заплясали, и бревно охватил огонь. В минуту оно взорвалось, рассыпая во всех направлениях кружащиеся по воздуху ошмётки, которые, догорая, опускались наземь. Рой стоял, слушая вопли сожаления и сердитую пальбу со стороны фабрики. Последний бой приближался.

- Как неудачно, - сказал Кольт, глядя со своей господствующей высоты на шестом этаже заброшенной фабрики. Он видел через бинокль, как поезд проехал мимо ворот и проследовал дальше. Солдаты успели на место, приехав на его же собственных машинах, обратив его же собственное оружие против него. Они медленно пробирались к фабрике, используя в качестве укрытия маленькие склады, которые в ряд стояли неподалёку. Они приближались ко двору. Кольт повернул голову, прислушиваясь к далеким звукам выстрелов.

Поезд давно уехал, не оставив кроме себя ничего кроме пары пустых рельс, уходящих в даль под косыми лучами солнца.

Великолепный план провалился. Ему и его людям некуда было бежать. По крикам и беспорядочной стрельбе он понимал, что некая видимость порядка окончательно испарилась. Не бывает большего разброда, чем когда победа неожиданно оборачивается поражением.

Острый ум Кольта понимал, что произошло. Он видел все мелкие просчёты, все ошибки, которые он совершил, но это не избавляло от петли, которая сейчас затягивалась на его шее. Его негодование от собственной неудачи смешивалось с ненавистью к военным и разрасталось во что-то невообразимо огромное. Столько времени потрачено на планирование и подготовку. Как всё пошло наперекосяк?

Кольт отшвырнул бинокль. Одним резким движением выхватил пистолет и разрядил его в воздух. После этого он молча застыл, дрожа от поражения, которое потерпел впервые.

Команда Роя разделилась надвое, чтобы было удобнее прикрывать друг друга, пробираясь на фабрику. Мустанг занял наблюдательный пункт, с которого было видно всю обстановку.

- Что с этим зданием? – пробормотал он.

Нижняя часть фабрики казалась абсолютно лишённой окон, дверей и каких-либо других отверстий, кроме двух здоровых дыр на первом и третьем этажах. Она походила на квадратную закрытую коробку. Стены были покрыты странными шрамообразными бороздами, бегущими горизонтально и вертикально по всей поверхности здания, а все пожарные лестницы были покорёжены и закручены вокруг своей оси.

- Подозреваю, это работа братика, - сказал Альфонс.

- Вечно твой брат выпендривается, - откликнулся Рой, понимая, что это едва ли новость для Альфонса.

Это была не более чем холодная констатация факта: всем были известны приверженность долгу и душевная стойкость Эдварда. Но иногда его действия граничили с перебором. Когда он был уверен в правильности поступков, старался изо всех сил, не думая, что может переборщить.

- Я сомневался, что Стальной алхимик будет отсиживаться за кулисами, играя в хорошего заключённого. Кажется, я оказался прав.

Рой почувствовал радость, видя, что Стальной алхимик определённо был в порядке и действовал. Оставался последний повод волноваться за него. Поскольку, если парень остался внутри здания, то наверняка столкнулся лицом к лицу с опасными безумцами. Спешившим на помощь надо было попасть внутрь как можно скорее.

Рой оглянулся на Альфонса, когда они ожидали, пока группа Хавока займёт позицию. Если бы они действовали по инструкции, следовало оставить мальчика в расположении Восточного штаба. Альфонс не спрашивал разрешения пойти с ними. Он знал правила и знал, как значима их операция. Но когда младший Элрик вышел их проводить, полковник протянул ему руку:

- Без фокусов, ладно?

- Спасибо, сэр! – пылко ответил Альфонс. – Я буду осторожен!

- Великолепно, - сказал, усмехнувшись, Рой. – Давайте вызволим оттуда наш украденный генератор неприятностей!

Хавок подал сигнал, и его отряд начал обстрел фабрики, тесня обороняющихся назад, пока Рой и Альфонс бежали вперёд, повернувшись спиной к забору.

Несколько раненых террористов равнодушно сидели у входа на первый этаж, растеряв боевой задор. Один из них слабо помахал Рою, когда тот показался в помещении. Внутренние лестницы были покорёжены до невозможности, и Мустанг обратился к пожарным лестницам по сторонам здания. Те были не лучше.

- Я должен поздравить Эдварда. Это действительно произведение искусства, – Рой взглянул на когда-то прямую лестницу. Она была так лихо перекручена, что трудно было представить, что когда-то кто-то по ней мог карабкаться, и она могла выдержать чей-то вес. – Итак, – сказал он, снимая китель, - кажется, это займёт несколько больше времени, чем мой последний фокус.

Оставались прутья, на которых раньше держалась лестница. Рой взялся за торчащий из стены чуть выше его головы горизонтальный штырь. Он крутанулся вокруг прута, и, когда инерция бросила его вверх, уцепился ногами и подтянулся к следующему крюку. Позади Альфонс ухватился за другой прут и начал карабкаться следом. Продвигаясь по дрожащим стержням вдоль закрученной лестницы, они достигли того, что когда-то было аварийным входом на второй этаж. Альфонс перегнулся и нарисовал на стене алхимический круг.

Вспыхнул яркий свет. Рой подождал, пока он погаснет, и вломился в новоявленную дверь. Навстречу посыпался град выстрелов.

Рой и Альфонс резко пригнулись, уклоняясь от тяжело гремевших пуль. Было слышно, как пули цокают о стену. Рой мог ответить, но не зная о том, кто был внутри,  
вести огонь вслепую было бы слишком рискованно, поэтому он просто стоял у двери, напрягшись, ожидая, когда стрельба прекратится.

Альфонс, в свою очередь, не боялся пуль. Каждый раз, когда он получал отверстие в броне, внутри нечего было ранить. Но он беспокоился, что срикошетившие пули в темноте могли ранить Эдварда и тем более Энси.

- Мы могли бы позвать Стального, чтобы узнать, здесь ли он, - сказал Рой. – Только думаю, разве что, едва ли мы расслышим друг друга через всю эту пальбу.

Альфонс на мгновение задумался.

- Я знаю один способ, что нам поможет. Это не придётся говорить слишком громко. Эдвард услышит.

- Да ну?

- Только он рассердится. Очень.

- Это экстренный случай, - сказал Рой.

Альфонс кивнул, после чего, мысленно попросив у брата прощения, высунул голову в дверной проём и очень ласково позвал:

- Эй, коротышка!

Он позвал так тихонько, что Рой усомнился, будто Эдвард может услышать его, вопреки тому, что думал Альфонс. Но когда ответа не последовало, мальчик смущённо покачал головой и показал наверх.

- Здесь его нет, пойдёмте.

- Твой брат так чувствителен к замечаниям о росте?- спросил Рой, поражённый.

- О да. Фасолина и креветка тоже хорошо действуют. Эд постоянно сердится, когда люди проходятся по поводу его роста. Я говорил ему пить больше молока, но братик говорит, что его не любит, – Альфонс нахмурился.

Они продолжили путь на третий этаж, и младший Элрик повторил своё представление. Ничего. На четвёртом этаже они остановились. Тут не было ни оружейной пальбы, ни бегающих людей. Альфонс всё равно попытался.

- Эй, фасолина!

Сверху немедленно прозвучал ответ:

- Ты кого здесь фасолиной назвал?

- Кажется, он на пятом этаже, - сказал Альфонс.

- У твоего братца отличный слух.

Они услыхали наверху крики и звук выстрелов.

Рой и Альфонс напряглись, готовые вбежать на четвёртый этаж через аварийный вход, и броситься на помощь, когда яростный рёв остановил их.

- Ааатлично! Так кто из вас назвал меня фасолиной?! Прочь с дороги!

Послышалось пять громких шлепков, сменившихся тишиной.

Мустанг сунулся внутрь и увидел Эдварда, спускающегося по лестнице.

- Кто это был?! Кто это сказал?! Выйди и получи по заслугам!

Рой и Альфонс переглянулись.

- Это твой брат, - сказал Рой.

Эдвард посмотрел вверх и увидел их, стоящих в дверном проёме. Он пыхтел, махал руками и был красен от гнева. Это был не просто похищенный генератор неприятностей. Это был похищенный бешеный псих.

Альфонс наконец успокоил брата и спросил его, где тот спрятал Энси. Эдвард рассказал ему обо всём, что произошло, и Альфонс отправился вниз, чтобы пересказать ситуацию Хоукай и прочим. Тем временем Рой и Эдвард отправились наверх арестовывать Кольта.

- Если б я знал, что одно маленькое слово может так вывести тебя, мне бы не пришлось идти сюда. Я бы крикнул его снизу в мегафон и предоставил бы тебе поубивать всех голыми руками, – сказал Рой, пробираясь между бесчувственными телами, лежащими на ступенях. В гневе Эдвард уложил пятерых террористов своими железными кулаками.

- Тише! – нахмурился парень, зыркнув на своего командира.

- Что плохого в фасолине?

- Я сказал тихо! – рыкнул Эдвард, погрозив кулаком.

Он остановился, заметив какое-то движение в углу помещения.

- Фасоль? – сказал довольный голос. – Я люблю фасоль, – это был Гаэл. – Ох, ото сна на рифлёном железе у меня шея разболелась.

- Какого хрена ты опять тут делаешь? – Эдвард воевал здесь всё это время, но Гаэла не заметил.

- Зашёл вздремнуть. Катить баланы на рельсы работка тяжёлая, знаешь ли, – Гаэл выглядел равнодушным. Кажется, он не знал, что брёвна убрали и поезд проследовал мимо. Он встал и потянулся.

Демонстрация Гаэлом сверхчеловеческой силы на терминале была ещё жива в памяти Роя, он прицелился из пистолета. Однако не спешил стрелять, боясь рикошета от железного контейнера, на котором спал Гаэл. Пока Рой колебался, Гаэл подхватил попавший под руку поддон, стоявший около контейнера, и швырнул его в противников.

- Вау! – крикнул Рой, пригибаясь.

- Сейчас опять!

Они брызнули в стороны от летящего поддона, и Гаэл разразился хохотом.

Пятый этаж, где террористы держали свои припасы, был полон поддонов, ящиков, контейнеров, которые использовались при перевозке груза на поезде. У Гаэла оказалась куча метательных снарядов – и кроме того, он был вооружён.

Улыбаясь, он поднял своё оружие, тяжёлый пистолет выглядел игрушечной пукалкой в его массивной лапище. Однако Рой и Эдвард прекрасно знали, что это не игрушка. Они отбежали под защиту громоздящихся рядом ящиков. Пространство, которое они только что оставили, наполнилось треском выстрелов, разнесших ближайший поддон в щепки.

- Проклятье! Даже хуже, чем раньше! – крикнул Эдвард стоящему рядом Рою, когда на них посыпались деревянные ошмётки.

- Он сильнее нас и он лучше вооружён! – крикнул в ответ Рой. Дождь щепок прекратился, и он рискнул высунуться из-за угла ящика. В дереве около его носа моментально образовалась дыра.

- Полковник!

- Ложись!

Посыпались пули, образуя дыры в их укрытии. Двое сидели, закрыв глаза и прикрывая головы от града летящих щепок, заставляя себя не шевелиться, когда доски покрупнее падали на них.

- Рррммм, ещё не сдохли? – услышали они голос Гаэла, перекрываемый звуком пустых гильз, падающих на бетонный пол. Рой и Эдвард воспользовались своим шансом и нырнули за соседний контейнер. Они оглянулись на здоровенный ящик, за которым прятались до этого.

Он оказался изрешечённым пулями, и они поняли, что пули разнесли ящик окончательно там, где только что были их головы.

- Великолепно. Он ещё и снайпер, – заметил Рой.

- А что же вы, полковник? – спросил Эдвард, взглянув на пистолет в руке Роя. Мустанг и не шевельнул своим оружием.

- За ним позади металлические контейнеры. Мои пули отрикошетят. И не думаю, что он даст нам возможность открыть огонь.

- Я не думаю, что он отступит.

- Он слишком фанатичен.

Они услышали щелчок перезарядки.

- Либо так, либо он совсем не соображает, - сказал Эдвард. Оба одновременно вскочили.

Секундой позже, пули защёлкали в проходе, где они до этого стояли, заставляя куски бетона лететь по воздуху вслед улепётывающей парочке.

- Хватит увиливать! – взревел Гаэл. – Сейчас я вас поймаю, крысенятки!

Он стоял наверху большого контейнера, смеясь и паля как сумасшедший, с пистолетом в каждой руке. Эдвард и Рой побежали в разные стороны, и дула пистолетов последовали за ними, наполняя воздух треском пальбы.

- Этот парень психопат! – прокричал Рой, когда искры полетели от металлического контейнера перед его носом. Пули отрикошетили в зал. Когда Гаэл разряжал пистолет, его прицел был ужасно точен. Эдвард не мог больше считать надёжным укрытием ни одно из тех, которые занимал едва в последнюю минуту. Как только он прятался, Гаэл догадывался, где беглец укрывается, и перекрывал помещение выстрелами.

Громадный зал наполнился пылью и пороховой гарью.

Запыхавшийся Рой присел, привалясь спиной к деревянному ящику, который на время мог считаться укрытием. Его уши прислушивались к оружейным выстрелам.

- Как будто мы дерёмся с целым взводом, - прошептал он Эдварду, счастливо приземлившемуся за прочным поддоном неподалёку. – Заставим его уворачиваться от пуль. Мы обойдём его сзади.

Рой помчался по залу, петляя между ящиками и поддонами, пока не убедился, что занял позицию за спиной Гаэла. Рой подпрыгнул, выпалил в Гаэла и нырнул вниз.

_Так быстро кончаются патроны…._

- Ну, так-то веселее! – проревел гигант. Рой посмотрел из-за угла ящика на Гаэла, который, разразившись грохочущего смехом, бросил на пол отслужившее оружие и немедленно выхватил новое из арсенала, развешанного на его плечах и спине, которого хватило бы на небольшую армию.

Рой, прежде всего алхимик, думал применить против него пламя. Но он видел вокруг много амуниции и боялся, что открытый огонь приведёт к тому, что все окрестные припасы сдетонируют, превратив помещение в огромное адское огненное шоу. Возможно, он был хорошим Государственным алхимиком, но недостаточно точным, чтобы подпалить человека, не попав в оружие на его спине.

Рой чувствовал себя черепахой, боящейся высунуть хоть одну конечность навстречу опасности. Он сжал зубы и побежал, чувствуя догонявшую его очередь, а пули визжали над головой, врезаясь в деревянные ящики с тревожным звуком.

_Словно кости трещат_, - думал Рой, найдя небольшой металлический контейнер для укрытия. В перерыве он восстановил дыхание, стрельба замолкла - и возобновилась, явно по другой мишени.

_Он сфокусировал огонь на Эдварде… пожалуйста, Эд, не делай глупостей…_- молил Рой, слыша, как стрельба разносится по залу, приближаясь. Когда полковник начал подозревать, что Гаэл догадался, где он прячется, Эдвард выскочил из-за угла и плюхнулся рядом с начальником, тяжело дыша.

- Что ж нам делать? – спросил парень между двумя судорожными вздохами. Со лба Эдварда тёк пот. Должно быть, он забегался. Переводя дыхание, он показал большим пальцем позади себя. – Он же с катушек слетел! Мы не можем защищаться, и нападать не можем! Я даже не успеваю что-нибудь трансмутировать! И у него не кончаются патроны! Он просто выхватывает новое ружьё!

- Я знаю. У него просто склад на спине, – сказал Рой.

- Правда? – Эдвард раздражённо смахнул пот и посмотрел в потолок. – Если бы мы могли подобраться ближе…

- Он тебя продырявит раньше, чем ты подберёшься достаточно близко, - сказал Рой. Он понимал, что за идея в голове у Эдварда. Мустанг рванул ворот рубашки - душно. И услышал пудовые шаги, словно забивали сваи. Враг шёл по крышам контейнеров, разбросанных по залу.

_Плям!_

Рой вздрогнул. Звук означал, что Гаэл перескочил на другой контейнер.

_Как далеко друг от друга эти контейнеры? _Рой поразился. Рядом с ним Эдвард думал о том же. Невозможно!

_Плям!_

_Контейнеры достаточно далеко друг от друга. У него на спине слишком много оружия…_

_Плям!_

Контейнер, за которым они прятались, вздрогнул и тень упала на обоих алхимиков.

- Нашёл! – радостно заметил Гаэл прямо сверху над ними. – Игра окончена, крыски! – Он навёл на них два дымящихся ствола.

Но вдруг всё переменилось: он оказался слишком близко.

Не успел Гаэл появиться, как Эдвард бросился прочь от борта контейнера, давая себе место для манёвра. Он отбежал, не спуская глаз с Гаэла, стоявшего на крыше контейнера с видом сияющего малыша, победившего в «царя горы». Рой опустился перед ним на одно колено, сцепил руки вместе. Ноги Эдварда оказались на сплетённых руках полковника, и тот поднялся. Эдвард взлетел вверх, вытянув правую руку в сторону растерянного Гаэла.

- Не надеялся, что ты когда-нибудь подойдёшь так близко! – бесстрашно закричал он, касаясь левой рукой своей правой кисти и выпрямляя пальцы одним быстрым движением.

В его ладонях вспыхнул свет. Он ярко просиял в полумраке, и погас. Материал распался и деформировался, и когда свет потух, из правой руки Эдварда торчало острое лезвие.

Гаэл стоял в недоумении, когда рука-лезвие алхимика отсекла стволы обоих его пушек.

Гигант удивлённо хрюкнул, словно лягушка, оказавшаяся лицом к лицу с голодным хищником, когда парень приземлился на крышу контейнера перед ним. Рука-лезвие вновь сверкнула, перерубив ремни, державшие оружие на спине Гаэла, заставив пистолеты и винтовки клацнуть о бетонный пол в добрых метрах трёх внизу.

Это всё случилось в течение секунд.

Гаэл с воплем шарахнулся и свалился с контейнера вслед за своим оружием. Он тяжело приземлился на спину.

- Что за дурацкая идея! Не поцарапай меня этим! – взвыл Гаэл, вскакивая на ноги. Эдвард сморгнул. Падение с трёхметровой высоты на жёсткое оружие и твёрдый пол, а великана даже не передёрнуло. _Почему я не удивлён?_ подумал Эдвард, кода Гаэл поднялся, сгребая оружие из-под ног.

Бандит выпрямился во весь рост и замер. Пистолет был нацелен в его голову.

- Не двигаться, - это был Рой. – Руки на контейнер. _Медленно._

- Эй, двое на одного нечестно! – полушутя пожаловался Гаэл, кладя руки на контейнер, как было велено. Эдвард присел на крыше над его головой.

- Плохо дело, Гаэл? Смотри, мы даже стрелять не будем, –юноша соединил ладони и лезвие снова превратилось в руку. – Теперь пойдём с нами, и будь смирным.

Гаэл усмехнулся сквозь сжатые зубы. Контейнер, на котором стоял Эдвард, издал гулкий звук.

Тот напрягся. _Что происходит?_

Гаэл стоял, совершенно спокойно, прижав обе руки к контейнеру. Но, присмотревшись, Эдвард увидел, что мускулы Гаэла напряжены.

_Он толкает контейнер!_

Осознание на секунду запоздало. Гаэл взревел, Эдвард вскрикнул, а контейнер наклонился и завалился на бок с оглушительным грохотом. В следующие растянувшиеся секунды Эдвард сумел перескочить на соседний контейнер. Он видел, как Рой один стоит в крутящейся пыли, кашляющий слишком сильно, чтобы делать что-нибудь. Эдвард бешено озирался в поисках Гаэла, когда контейнер под ним задрожал.

_- Не может быть!_

Алхимик повернулся и сделал новый прыжок. Очередной жуткий треск раздался позади него, и пыль поднялась в воздух. При виде этого могло показаться, будто контейнеры набиты соломой. Зелёный туман заполнил помещение, мешаясь с чёрной пылью, видимо, от контейнеров с углём.

- О, мои глаза! – закричал Эдвард, потирая их руками.

- Эй, ты в порядке? – прозвучал знакомый голос.

– Полковник?!

Видимость в помещении была нулевая.

- Какого… - начал парень, но контейнер под им опять вздрогнул. – Неееет!

Эдвард соскочил с контейнера на пол и побежал, чувствуя, как бетон под ним вздрогнул от сильного удара.

Судя по звукам, Гаэл пошёл по залу, переворачивая все попадавшиеся на пути контейнеры. Пыль поднялась повсюду, и пол трясся.

Вдруг Эдвард посмотрел вниз. Усмехнувшись, он присел и коснулся пола. Слепящий свет вспыхнул, и помещение наполнилось треском электрических искр. В их сиянии Эдвард увидел Гаэла, его глаза таращились, силясь разглядеть, что там делает алхимик.

Но, когда свет погас, ничего не изменилось.

- Эй, хорошая попытка, что бы это ни было, - сказал Гаэл, посмеиваясь и поднимая своё оружие. Свет выдал позицию Эдварда.

- Полковник! – заорал юноша, подбегая к Рою.

Он вытянул руку перед его носом и ткнул указательным пальцем в пол несколько раз, подавая знак, смысл которого понять мог только полковник.

- Давай! – заорал Рой, открывая огонь по Гаэлу и подбежал ближе к Эдварду. В руке он сжимал автоматическую винтовку из кучи тех, что его подчиненный срезал со спины Гаэла. Потом повернулся и снова начал стрелять в пол у ног Гаэла.

- Ба! – засмеялся гигант. – Промазал! – Гаэл протанцевал назад, от греха подальше. Но Рой последовал за ним, разнося бетон множеством пуль. Когда в винтовке Роя окончился боезапас, пыль успела кое-где осесть, и стало видно хоть что-то. Эдвард, Рой и Гаэл оказались лицом к лицу в огромном помещении.

Гаэл хохотнул.

- Что случилось, солдатики? Патроны кончились?

Рой улыбнулся в ответ:

- А тебе не повезло.

И его пальцы щёлкнули.

Сверкнула искра, и взрыв перевернул дальний контейнер. Пол вздрогнул.

Гаэл посмотрел в угол и ухмыльнулся.

- О-о, да ты у нас тоже алхимик? Жаль, что ты так же мажешь, как из пистолета.

Рой щёлкнул снова. И взрывы раздались уже во всех четырёх углах помещения.

- Ты называешься госалхимиком? Да моя бабушка умеет стрелять лучше, чем вот этот! – проревел Гаэл, когда Эдвард вдруг воздвиг перед ним толстую бетонную стену.

- Ты только стенки лепить умеешь? Я же развалю её! – заорал Гаэл, делая шаг вперёд. Пальцы Роя снова щёлкнули.

Следующий взрыв отразился от стены, заставив тучу осколков лететь по воздуху в Гаэла.

- Ах, вы в мячик хотите поиграть? – крикнул Гаэл. Он подхватил трёхметровый кусок стены, и шутя поднял над головой. – Теперь вы ловите! – проревел он. И замер.

Под его ногами весь пол вспучился. Гаэл потерял равновесие и упал на одно колено. Кусок стены врезался в пол перед ним и развалился с невероятным шумом.

- Вы собираетесь уронить нас всех! – вскрикнул Гаэл, падая. Эдвард не шевельнулся.

- Нет, упадёшь только ты.

Под ногами алхимиков был другой кусок пола, выступ, выраставший из стены позади.

- Аааай!

Гаэл и его крики провалились сквозь рушащийся пол, сопровождаемые градом арматуры, балок и щебня.

Десятью минутами позже Рой и Эдвард стояли на ступеньках, ведущих на шестой этаж, и осматривались.

- Он там, наверху, - сказал Эдвард.

- Скорее всего, - согласился Рой.

Стрельба на заднем плане наконец стихла.

На брошенной фабрике наступила жуткая тишина. Все террористы либо сдались, либо были выведены из строя.

Теперь некому было помешать Эдварду и Рою подняться наверх и покончить со всем этим раз и навсегда.

- Надеюсь, Энси в порядке.

Рой положил Эдварду руку на плечо.

- Альфонс должен был рассказать лейтенанту Хоукай и её отряду, где сейчас девочка. Наверно, они уже забрали её.

- Интересно, что с Гаэлом?

Парень насмотрелся на силу этого здоровяка и не думал, что падение убило его.

- На него упал большой обломок, - мечтательно сказал Рой.- Наверно, его прибило наконец… надеюсь…

- Ммм…Думаешь, я перестарался?

- Перестарался? Слово, которое я ожидал услышать от тебя в последнюю очередь, – улыбнулся полковник. – Ты видел, каковы первые три этажа снаружи? Произведение художника-гения. Очень злого гения.

Эдвард зыркнул на него.

- Эй, вы слишком долго сюда тащились. Я должен был как-то скоротать время.

Он не собирался жаловаться, как сложно драться в одиночку против тридцати.

Рой фыркнул.

- Тебя же украли. Теперь ты мой должник.

Он ухмыльнулся и глянул на Эдварда.

- Эй, не честно!

- Ну-ну, сам вырыл себе могилку, …сынок.

Эдварда передёрнуло.

Рой добил его довольной улыбкой.

- Вернёшь мне всё с процентами, когда это закончится.

- С процентами, значит. П-понятно…- буркнул Эдвард.

- Последний рывок.

Двое взглянули вверх. Где-то там их ожидал Кольт. Они переглянулись, кивнули и начали подъём.

Шестой этаж лежал в руинах. Громадные дыры зияли в стенах, крыша провалилась там и сям, явив просветы открытого неба. Там, где внутренние стены ещё стояли, обломки бетона висели на перекрученной арматуре, закрывая поле зрения. В дебрях бетона и металла, на дальнем конце зала стоял Кольт.

Он заметил появившихся, но не обернулся.

- Вы арестованы за террористические акты и множественные похищения. Теперь спокойно следуйте за нами, - объявил Рой голосом тихим, но командным, достаточным, чтобы Кольт его определенно услышал.

- Никого не осталось, - заверил Эдвард. – Ты проиграл. Сдавайся.

- Проиграл? - сказал Кольт в конце концов. – О да, я проиграл. Что и когда пошло не так? План … был безупречный.

- Где провалился ваш план? – спокойно спросил Эдвард. – Да без разницы. Вы ошиблись, Кольт. Вы попались в ловушку собственных желаний, ослепленный жаждой мести и денег. Вы зашли так далеко, что не могли победить, – юноша помолчал и продолжил с тенью улыбки: - И вы приняли государственного алхимика за сына полка.

- Да, ты прав, – сказал Кольт, обернувшись. – Думаю, ты понимаешь, что я не всегда был таким. Я был честным парнем, вроде тебя.

Эдвард нахмурился.

- Очень плохо, что вы стали на этот путь.

Кольт саркастически улыбнулся.

- Скажи мне, о великий государственный алхимик, как я мог?! Знаешь, как это – потерять родителей во время подавления мятежа военными? Быть исключённым из рядов элиты и поставленным на колени?

Голос Кольта наполнился ядом. В других обстоятельствах сказанное им могло бы тронуть, но он выплёвывал слова, как кинжалы, и было ясно, что он не ожидал снисхождения. Холодная, тёмная ненависть, истекающая из него, не требовала жалости.

- Я не знаю истории вашей жизни, Кольт, - сказал Рой. – И, откровенно говоря, не хочу. Всё, что я знаю, – вы бандит, и вы заплатите за свои преступления.

Не имело значения, что сказал Кольт. Он мог критиковать армию до последнего издыхания, и не сказал бы чего-нибудь, чего бы Рой не знал. Как выразился Эдвард, это было без разницы. Какое имело значение, почему этот человек, Кольт, избрал путь мести? Он сделал свой выбор, и ему придётся жить с последствиями.

Рой сделал шаг вперёд, поднимая пистолет.

- Положите оружие, которое держите в руке, на землю перед собой, и поднимите руки над головой. Всё кончено.

- Как похоже на военного, - сказал Кольт с тонкой улыбкой. - Но у меня свои убеждения. И моя честь не хочет пострадать от ареста.

Не закончив говорить, Кольт открыл огонь и нырнул за полуобвалившуюся секцию стены. Эти неожиданные молниеносные движения застали Роя и Эдварда врасплох.

- Ой!- Рой вскрикнул, когда пуля оцарапала его ногу.

- Полковник! – Эдвард оглянулся на возглас Мустанга и пуля задела его руку сзади. – Ай!

Оба повернулись в направлении стрельбы, но Кольт снова убежал. Множество выстрелов раздавалось каждый раз из нового места, посылая на них рикошетом обломки. Рой и Эдвард отскочили, ища укрытия, слыша, как пустые гильзы звякают об пол. Полковник присел на корточки, пытаясь углядеть Кольта в сплетении арматуры между дырявым полом и тем, что осталось от крыши.

Тихо двигаясь, Эдвард начал красться к тому концу помещения, где заметил движение уголком глаза.

- Вот тебе! – алхимик соединил руки и хлопнул об пол.

Пол вспучился и волна пробежала по бетону к укрытию Кольта, наполняя помещение обломками металла и камня. Кольт нырнул в сторону, и Эдвард собрался послать в него следующую волну, когда Рой остановил его.

- Подожди! – крикнул Мустанг, глядя на место, где движение Эдварда пробило дыру в железной раме, которая шла через бетон пола. – Нехорошо!

- Ох?

Рой схватил Эдварда за руку и дёрнул назад.

- Оёй! – вскрикнул Эдвард, защищая лицо от летящих обломков.

- Эти железки здесь не просто так, - сказал Рой, похлопав по одной из балок рукой.

- Попробуй быть чуть осторожнее, - усмехнулся Кольт из глубины помещения. – Ты же не хочешь обрушить здесь всё своими руками, а? – кажется, он был доволен собой. – Если вздумали уронить меня, я планирую хоть одного да прихватить с собой.

- Всё равно! – крикнул Эдвард. – Только попробуй!

Однако чувствовал он себя не так уверенно, как говорил: у него отнимали главное оружие, его алхимию.

Победоносный смех Кольта разлился в воздухе.

- Здорово! Кажется, всё складывается! Я расквитаюсь с тобой за мои загубленные планы, алхимик! И подумать только, я был так близко… так близко! У нас были оружие… и организация… мы были готовы взять верх! Скажи мне, в чём различие между террористами и военными? В количестве принадлежащих вам людей? – Кольт словно с трибуны говорил, усмехаясь при каждом вздохе. – Военные украли жизнь, которой я был достоин. Как можно обвинять меня в том, что я сам разрушил свою жизнь? Скажи, мы разве не одно и то же?

- Осади, Кольт! – сказал Рой, протягивая руку. – Ты и я держим то же оружие, но мы не одно и то же.

Полковник щёлкнул пальцами. Сияющие красные искры протянулись к укрытию Кольта, воспламеняя пыльный воздух над его головой. Пошла цепная реакция, и показалось, что воздух взорвался. Хотя огонь через секунду сам собой прекратился, взрыв заставил Кольта пошатнуться. Рой и Эдвард услышали стук тела, упавшего на бетон, и клацанье пистолета, выпавшего из разжавшихся пальцев и покатившегося по бетону.

- Хочешь знать, в чём различие? Мы не используем детей и деньги для завоевания людских сердец. Мы можем убить, но мы не полны ненависти.

Рой и Эдвард, спустившись вниз, обнаружили, что Альфонс восстановил ворота фабрики. Он стоял, положив руки на крошечные плечи Энси. Рядом были Хоукай. Хавок и Бреда.

- Эдвард! – закричала Энси и замахала рукой. – Я пряталась до самого конца, Эдвард! Докажи, Альфонс!

Тот кивнул.

- Ты великолепна. Ты лучшая.

- Правда?

- Ага.

Энси улыбнулась, и Эдвард взъерошил её волосы. Впервые он почувствовал, что дело идёт к концу. Он повернулся к брату:

- Хорошо, что нашёл меня. Ал.

- Нет проблем, – сказал, кивнув, его брат. – Я не мог проиграть с людьми из Восточного штаба.

- Да, я знаю. Теперь я их должник, - сказал Эдвард, оборачиваясь к Рою. Полковник принимал рапорт Хоукай.

- Прежде всего, эта девочка похищенный ребёнок антикваров? – спросил он.

- Да, сэр.

- А остальные террористы?

- Мы собрали в здании всех раненных, и всё, – Хоукай показала на дверь позади них. – Но… мы не смогли найти Гаэла. Всё между третьим и пятым этажами - только сплошное месиво, в которое мы не можем пробраться до прихода подкрепления с тяжёлой техникой.

- Я вижу, - сказал Рой, слегка наморщив лоб.

В этот момент Бреда опустил бинокль.

- Подкрепление прибыло, сэр!

Рой облегчённо вздохнул.

- Ну, – сказал Хавок, – я заслужил перерыв.

Долгая битва была наконец окончена. Команда из Восточного штаба издала глубокий вздох облегчения… и ворота фабрики рухнули, чуть не придавив плечо Хавока при падении наземь. Все дружно обернулись и увидели Гаэла, появившегося с центрального входа, таща в руках куски мусора, разбитые поддоны, ящики, обломки стены, подняв над головой.

- Гра-ха-ха! Раздавлю крыс - так много и так быстро! – злобно ухмыльнулся Гаэл. Он принялся швырять мусор из своей коллекции в Роя и прочих в последнем жесте неповиновения. Его атаке не хватало точности, однако массированной она была с избытком.

- Ёпст! – Железный прут воткнулся в землю рядом с ногой Хавока и остался торчать. Три поддона просвистели мимо Бреды и упали, расколовшись, у его подгибающихся ног.

- Старлей! Осторожней!

Здоровенный деревянный ящик полетел прямо в голову лейтенанта Хоукай. Полковник дёрнул её за руку на себя. Потом поднял свою руку и сложил пальцы для щелчка.

- Полковник! Осторожней! – крикнула Хоукай, словно эхом повторив за Мустангом. Рой пошатнулся, всё ещё пытаясь высечь искру в руке. В следующий момент деревянный ящик раскололся точно пополам.

Это Эдвард выскочил вперёд перед полковником и Хоукай и взмахнул рукой-лезвием, заставив обломки рассечённого ящика посыпаться на землю. Парень приземлился и снова прыгнул – прямо перед массивным торсом Гаэла. Поблёскивающее сталью лезвие правой руки трансформировалось в металлический стержень, опустившийся на голову Гаэла.

Бандит вытянул обе руки, чтобы остановить удар.

- Нифига! – крикнул Эдвард с ухмылкой. Его рука-штырь легко обошла вытянутые лапищи Гаэла, и алхимик, словно танцуя, взлетел вверх, его тело нашло точку опоры на правом плече и левом колене террориста. Эдвард перекувырнулся через гиганта и приземлился на землю позади него.

- Ал! – крикнул он, касаясь земли у беззащитных ног Гаэла. Земля поднялась и распахнулась, толстые ноги вросли в неё. В минуту здоровяк оказался в ловушке.

- Это ещё что? Я не могу двигать ногами! – Гаэл махал руками, как мельница, совершенно не понимая, что сейчас произошло. Огромная фигура встала перед ним.

- Вы знаете, как это называется, сударь? – спросил Альфонс, заламывая бандиту руки. – Это называется сопротивление при аресте. И сопротивление… бесполезно.

Гигантские бронированные кулаки оглушили Гаэла и он без сознания упал на землю.

Две машины без крыш мчались по степи, когда солнце уже садилось за горизонт. Хоукай вела ту, где пассажирами были Рой и Эдвард.

- Эй, полковник, - сказал Эдвард, вытягиваясь вперёд с заднего сидения так, что его лоб оказался у плеча Мустанга.

- Что? – спросил Рой. – И перестань так ухмыляться, это меня беспокоит.

Эдвард усмехнулся.

- О, ничего. Только вот… Мне кажется, я погасил свой долг.

Рой нахмурился.

- Поясни.

- Я просто спас вас от Гаэла. Разве нет? Сохранить чью-то жизнь… это, наверно, чего-то стоит, ага?

- Ах, это? –Рой покачал головой. – Прости, ты спас лейтенанта, не меня. Мне, кажется, даже не стоит объяснять, что ситуация была полностью под моим контролем. Смотри, я вот-вот готов был пустить искру, когда ты…

- Нет, нет и нет, - сказал Эдвард, погрозив пальцем Рою. – Я сохранил именно вас. И прямо здесь у меня есть доказательства.

Рой взглянул на него удивлённо.

- Доказательства?

- Вуаля! – сказал Эдвард. В руке он держал кусок деревянного ящика, который рассёк в воздухе. Слово «Взрывоопасно» было напечатано на его боку. – Итак, – продолжил Эдвард, - вы собирались пустить искру, и … что же дальше? – Эдвард жестами изобразил разлетающийся взрыв.

Глаза Роя дико расширились, а рот исказила гримаса.

- Я пыталась предупредить вас, - отметила Хоукай с водительского сидения.

- Что? – возмутился Рой. – Вы тоже? – Они все видели пометку на ящике перед ним?!

Эдвард подарил ему улыбку триумфатора.

- Вам действительно стоит быть осторожнее.

- Я становлюсь рассеянным, – пробормотал Рой. – Это нелегко, всё время заботиться о своих подчинённых. - Он повернулся и посмотрел на дорогу впереди. – Я устал, ясно вам?

Эдвард весело засмеялся и глянул на другой автомобиль, ехавший по дороге перед ними. Машина хаотично двигалась, то замедляя ход, то делая рывок вперед. Вопли неслись при каждом броске машины с одной стороны дороги на другую.

- Полковник? – спросил Эдвард минуту спустя. Рой не обернулся назад. – Спасибо… за попытку.

- Не стоит, - сказал Рой с кривой улыбкой. Трое притихли, слушая вопли ужаса, доносимые ветром из передней машины.

Долгая битва была окончена, и новая цель ждала Эдварда и его брата. Независимо от того, какой путь их ждет, они пройдут его до конца. Это был, прежде всего, путь, который они выбрали. Они мчались к неопределённому будущему, но Эдвард верил, что где-нибудь, когда-нибудь он и его брат найдут философский камень, и пойдут дальше, уже со своими собственными телами.

Послесловие

Привет, я Макото Иноу. Во время работы над этой новеллой, второй в серии про Стального Алхимика, я провел(а) много дней и ночей с головой погрузившись в мир Эдварда и Альфонса, ухмыляясь как маньяк при каждом припомненном персонаже и эпизоде. Как можно думать о сериях манги, что они способны сделать кого-то таким счастливым?

Радостно думать даже об этом, но куда приятнее возвращаться к манге и искать ответ на вопрос: а как бы Эдвард сказал вот это? И прежде, чем это понять, я снова и снова перечитывал(а) эти серии.

Спасибо за прочтение моего маленького вклада в мир Стального алхимика, и если оно не принесло вам улыбку... очень жаль.

Я рад(а) поблагодарить множество помогавших мне в работе людей, и тех, кого, боюсь, я очень беспокоил(а) при написании этой новеллы.

В первую очередь, это благодарность самой Аракаве-сенсей. Спасибо за то, что смогли найти возможность встречи так быстро, и выкроили в своём плотном графике время поделиться своими обширными знаниями о мире, который создали.

Ещё хотелось бы поблагодарить редактора, Номото-сан. Не выразить словами мою благодарность за всю вашу помощь. Вы взяли меня за руку, когда мне казалось, что всё потеряно, и вы дали мне знать, что я не один (одна). Это был небесный свет, нисходящий на меня, и я прослезился (лась). Честно. Вы думаете, я преувеличиваю, но нет! В тот день, с ласковым голосом и приятной улыбкой, вы были словно БОГИНЯ для меня. (Действительно!)

Спасибо вам всем большое! На пути мне многократно икалось, но приятно думать, что я училась на неудачах! В первую очередь я обязана этим Номото-сан. Тот день, когда эта новелла станет хитом, можете погладить себя по головке.

Теперь о кое-чём более личном. При своём образе работы я часто торчу дома. В то время, как я работал(а) над книгой, я думал(а) взять свой ноутбук в приятное кафе для большей быстроты продвижения текста. Я рад(а), что осознала кое-что о себе в процессе работы. Кое-что… плохое.

Как я сказал(а) выше, когда я пишу, я перестаю печатать и начинаю бесконтрольно кривляться. Я наблюдал(а) во время работы над книгой, что мои руки и лицо постоянно двигаются, проигрывая сцены, которые я описываю в данный момент.

Когда я писал(а) сцены, в которых Эдвард зыркает на своего оппонента, я зыркал(а) на экран. Когда Рой пропадал, погружаясь в думы, я печатал(а) очень мягко, и морщинки на моём лбу росли и углублялись. Когда действий было не так много, я печатал(а) гладко. Но стоило перейти к сцене, я просто дух вышибал(а) из клавиш.

И совсем не хотелось бы, чтоб кто-то видел меня во время написания сцен, где появляется Гаэл. Я стучал(а) по клавишам с силой каждого падающего контейнера и бил(а) по столу с силой каждой обрушаемой стены.

Если бы я сидел(а) в кафе, злобно ухмыляясь при каждом повороте диалога, хлопая по клавиатуре с каждым ударом, я бы обязательно получил(а) инквизиторские замечания от сотрудников, дескать, я распугиваю других клиентов. Итак, я остаюсь дома, печатаю дальше, и мои мечты о работе в элегантном кафе остаются всего лишь мечтами. (Подмигиваю)

Я осознал(а), что это моя судьба – стать писателем новелл в жанре экшн (прим пер. – действие), не только писателем, который пишет экшн-новеллы, но и тем, чьи действия соответствуют истории, которую он пишет. Мне хотелось начать послесловие к повести со слов: «В рамках подготовки к написанию этой книжки я потратила десять месяцев и пять клавиатур. Оопс!» На самом деле… мне нравится, как звучит…

Ну, читайте дальше, дорогой читатель, а я пойду пахать, чтобы превратиться в экшн-новелиста с мировой славой. С нетерпением ждите отчёта о моих новых подвигах в следующем послесловии. (Шучу)

В заключение, хочу поблагодарить вас, читатель, за драгоценное время, потраченное на мою книгу. Это всё для вас.

Макото Иноу.

_И от переводчика_

_Спасибо родителям, во многом благодаря которым я предпочитаю нашему миру другие. Спасибо мужу, который объявил мою работу ненужной и бесполезной, вызвав во мне решение от противного убиться, но довести дело до конца. Спасибо ребятам, которые (весеннее обострение, не иначе) переводили оный текст параллельно со мной и подстёгивали мой спортивный интерес – не тянуть с выходом следующей части._

_Спасибо всем тем, кто был для меня большим пенделем._

_Ещё раз спасибо мужу, который терпеливо выслушивал весь этот с его точки зрения редкостный бред. Иногда засыпая, но это ведь не в счёт?_

_Спасибо тем, кто понимает, чем отличается авторизованный перевод от оригинального текста. _

_Спасибо всем бессребреникам-фанатам, которые используют принцип равноценного обмена только в одну сторону: не пытаются получить желаемое за так, но отдают бескорыстно._


End file.
